Harry Potter and the Children of the Atom
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Harry PotterXMen cross over Harry has always known he was different, but as he had just became adjusted to being a wizard a new change will come that will seperate him from Wizard and Muggles both. starts out RHr but will eventually become HHr
1. A New School

Muggles: Humans born with no magical ability

Magicals: Humans born with the ability to use magic

Mutants: Humans born with a special gene, the X-Gene, which gives them specific superhuman abilities. Can be Muggle or Magical. Considered by both to be lowest class of humanity.

Chapter 1: A New School

Harry set back with a sigh in his and his friends' compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and listened to Hermione and Ron bicker. He couldn't help but smile at them fighting, despite how much he was sulking over what happened at the end of his forth year. Voldemort was alive, and Cedric, to be frank, wasn't.

"I can NOT believe you would even THINK THAT, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted.

Apparently this fight had worsened while Harry was daydreaming.

"What I say? Harry you agree with me right, his kind doesn't belong at Hogwarts!" Ron said, glaring at Hermione.

"Um … what?" Harry asked nervously.

"All I said that Peter Crowlie found out this summer he was a mutant and decided not to continue coming to Hogwarts because he's scared of people threatening him or him hurting someone else. And Ron said that Mutants don't have a place here, and that is just not right, honestly!" Hermione explained returning the glare.

"Mutants are freaks of nature," Ron said hatefully, "They all need to be locked away somewhere and forgotten."

"I don't know, Ron," Harry said treading carefully, "I kindda know what it feels like to be treated like your worthless, and I don't wish that on anyone."

"I don't get you sometimes Harry," Ron said with a sigh, "I just don't like those things around me, they're all scary."

"Ron, when you start talking like that it makes me wonder why I ever started-" Hermione started when the door swung open.

"Well looky here, if it isn't Potty and his band of losers," Draco Malfoy smirked walking into the compartment.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry sighed looking at the blond Slytherin.

"I just wanted to say hello," Malfoy said walking into the compartment, "Wesley, I've seen you've gotten … poorer, and Mudblood?" he said walking toward the girl, letting his eyes roam up and down her more matured body, "you've grown …"

Harry and Ron started toward him, "Take your hands off my-" Ron started as Harry reached out and grabbed his wrist, causing Draco to gasp. Draco tried to jerk away for a moment, but then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the floor.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked leaning down, "He passed out!" he then looked to Hermione, "I'll go get a professor!" Ron said as he shot out the door.

"Harry?" Hermione asked from the other side of Draco's limp form, eyeing him suspiciously, "did you feel something when you touched Draco?"

"Yeah felt a little tingle in my hand, why?" Harry asked still trying to wake him.

"No reason … may I borrow Hedwig when we arrive?" she asked, setting up in her seat and pulling out a quill and parchment.

"Sure," Harry said standing up, "I'm going to go get a some water for him. I'll be right back."

"Ok," Hermione said watching him leave then turning to the parchment, "Dear Uncle Henry …"

--

Draco was unconscious for two days, before recovering as if he was only taking a long nap. Other then that strange situation, Harry's year started out same old, same old. Except he was hearing strange things, hearing people speak without them moving their lips. And it was starting to worry him.

"Harry, how can you see with your glasses so dirty!" Hermione sighed, taking Harry out of his thoughts, "Honestly!" she sighed taking his glasses off his face, wiping them with her robe.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said studying her as she cleaned his glasses. He had to admit she had grown into a beautiful young woman. She still had her bushy brown hair, but her body has grown out in all the right places and she was slightly taller, and her buckteeth were nowhere to be found.

"He looks so handsome without those glasses" Harry heard Hermione's voice say, "I wonder … if I made the right choice with Ron …"

"What choice do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked causing her to pale slightly.

"Um uh, I uh, I have to go," Hermione stuttered back stepping, "I'll talk to you later, Harry."

"Oh, ok, bye Hermione," Harry said waving at her retreating form, "What was that about?"

--

Professor Albus Dumbledore walked into his office, and smiled into the shadows, "Greetings, Charles. I believe you are one of the few Muggles to be able to venture here without my initial approval."

"Hello Albus," one of two men said as they came out from the shadows. The one who spoke was an older man, he had a clean shaven head, and was in a strange plastic wheelchair, behind him the other man stood tall, he was in his mid 30's with well kept brown hair and his eyes were hidden behind strange ruby red glasses. "It pays to be one of the most powerful psychic 'muggles' on the planet."

"Ah, yes," Prof. Dumbledore said taking a seat, "Charles your mind is probably as strong as the wizarding world's strongest wizard. I trust you've come for him?"

"Yes," the wheelchair bound man said, " But first, allow me to introduce my assistant, Mr. ScottSummers." He said as his assistant reached out his hand to Dumbledore.

The Professor took the hand in a friendly handshake.

"Cerebro picked up mutant readings in the area recently, and then one of the instructors at my school received a … what is the term you use, an 'owl' from his niece, who attends your school, saying that she thought one of her friend might be a mutant." The wheelchair bound man said.

"Yes, I believe the assumption is correct. His name is Mr. Harry JamesPotter. You wish for him to attend your school to help him learn to control his new abilities, correct?" Dumbledore asked, receiving a nod from the bald man, "I will allow him to attend your school as well, as I'm sure you've came to request, as long as he's still allowed to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore laid out.

"Of course, Albus, you can set up one of those... portkeys, is it? And we also have a member of our faculty who graduated from Hogwarts, I'm sure Miss Maximoff would be more then happy to tutor the boy while he's attending our school." The bald man replied with a smile.

"Very well, I will bring this to Mr. Potter's attention, and may I ask how you got here, and would this strange fog that has set in around the castle have anything to do with your arrival?" Dumbledore asked with a knowing smirk.

"You could say that," the assistant said with a smirk.

"Scott …" the bald man scolded, "You have your secrets, Albus, andI have mine. I'll be expecting the boy later tonight then. Good day, my friend." He said as he and his assistant turned to leave.

"Do tell Ms. Monroe I am hurt that she didn't come in to visit with me. I hate to think I frightened her last time she came with that chocolate frog." Dumbledore said, earning a laugh from the bald man.

"I'll be sure to tell her, good day, Professor."

--

Later that evening, Harry sat in the common room, finishing his potions paper. He finally completed it, and set back with a loud sigh, "Finished at last!"

He looked around and saw that everyone else had gone to eat dinner, though he saw Hermione go up to her dorm room. He looked over and saw her favorite book, "Hogwarts: A History", setting on the table, "I'll just run this up to her real quickly."

Harry quickly walked up to the girls' dorm rooms and made his way to Hermione's room. And quickly opened the door and rushed in, not paying attention to the panting noises he could of heard through the closed door.

"Oh god …" Harry thought as he saw the scene on Hermione's bed. One thing Harry never once wanted to see, ever: Hermione and Ron together, and making love. And with Hermione on top, any thoughts of tearing Ron apart for forcing himself on her was thrown out the window, as well as any thought of furthering his own relationship with her.

Harry, still in a state of shock, lowered the book on the floor, turned and walked out slowly. Walking almost zombie like to his dorm room, and setting down slowly on his bed, staring out into blank space the whole time.

He slowly turned his head toward Ron's bed. He knew he should be happy for his friends; it was painfully obvious they were happy together. What made him angry was neither seemed to want to tell him about their relationship, and it had to have been going onfor a whilefor them to be doing … that.

In a way, he hoped Ron would stay in there with her tonight. He might do something he'd regret if he saw him any time soon. Harry slowly turned and looked toward Ron's bed and dresser. His eyes traveled to a picture on his bed stand, one of himself, Ron and Hermione together. His fists tightened; he just wanted everything to get away from him, just to get away.

He felt rage and jealousy building inside him. The pressure built till Harry thought he'd explode. His fists were clenched so tight that his fingernails brought blood from his palms. "Why?" He asked almost growling, "why didn't they tell me … something … ANYTHING? WHYYYYYY?" Harry cried out and everything in the room was pushed so hard by an invisible force thatit all crashed against the stone walls of the room.

"My goodness," Professor Dumbledore said, walking into the destroyed room, "Are you upset about something, Harry?"

"You could say that, Professor …" Harry sighed.

"I take it you've finally found out about Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger then?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Did anyone NOT know about this other then me?" Harry asked, sighing loudly.

"They were only afraid if they let you know of their furthering their relationship, it would cause you to push them away," Dumbledore explained, "I admit I think it was a foolish move, but it was a mistake they made thinking not of themselves alone, but all three parties involved. Anger is expected, but please do not let it destroy the friendship between you three. It is a model of how a friendship should go for other students here."

"I guess, I just … I really need to be away from them for a while …" Harry sighed.

"From the looks of this room, I feel this question is pointless, but …" Dumbledore started, looking around the devastated room, "are you feeling anything strange or have seen or caused any strange phenomena lately?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok, then," the professor said with a reassuring smile, "I can grant your wish for space. You have been enrolled in another school which specializes in special situations, such as yours. You will still attend classes here, but you will have a tutor there with you to aid you for when you stay at this other school. You will initially stay a few weeks to get a feel for the new surroundings and the school's faculty, but then travel back and forth by way of a portkey. I have placed a spell on your trunk so that it will appear in whichever room you're staying in, whether it is your room here at Hogwarts, or whichever room you are assigned at the new school. And you have also been cleared to practice magic outside of Hogwarts conservatively, seeing as you will have to practice with your tutor at the other school, but do not push the issue. Do you understand, Harry?"

"When do I leave?" Harry asked, "I really don't want to face Ron or Hermione yet."

"Right this minute, if you wish," Dumbledore said, handing him a what looked like a red discus with a large 'X' engraved on it. "Just touch the disk and say 'All men arecreated equal' and it will take you and whoever is making physical contact with you to and from the school."

"Ok then," Harry said, taking the disk, "Tell my friends I'll talk to them when I get back; take care, sir, bye." Harry then tightened his grip on the disk, "All men arecreated equal …"

--

In a flash of light, Harry found himself in totally different surroundings, andbefore he could look around, someone crashed into him.

Harry sat up, looked around and immediately locked eyes with the golden eyes of the one who ran into him. Both screamed and jumped back.

"I'm terribly sorry. Kitty always says I'm too clumsy," the figure rambled, "I'm sorry, please don't be afraid of me. I know I look strange. I'm sorry!"

Harry looked over the trembling figure. He looked about his age, but what was different was his slender body was covered with a light coat ofblue fur. His hands had only three fingers; a long, pointy tail protuded from his backside,and pointy, elf-like ears stood in place of normal ones. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"You're … not scared of me?" he said as helooked up, hope shining in his gold eyes.

"No, not really," Harry said, "Should I be?" he then reached out his hand for a handshake, "My name's Harry Potter."

"No! No! You shouldn't be afraid of me. I wouldn't hurt a fly!" he said, grabbing Harry's hand in a rapid handshake, "My name's Kurt, Kurt Wagner, you're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you around; is that a British accent? That's so cool!"

"Leave him be, Kurt. I believe you have a class to attend, do you not?" a voice echoed in the boys' minds.

"Oh right, right, on my way, Professor!" Kurt said quickly, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"That … was different …" Harry mused, the smell of sulfur in the air.

"Mr. Potter, please come this way," the voice said again, seemingly pulling him down the hallway.

--

Harry walked down the hall and entered the room as directed. He looked around the large oval office and spotted several men and women standing around looking at him. This made him uneasy.

"Do relax, my friend," a bald man said with a smile, wheeling his mechanical wheelchair around his desk, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this … is my School for the Gifted."

"Um, why am I here, Professor Xavier?" Harry asked, feeling strangely relaxed around this man.

"Have you been feeling strange lately, Harry?You've found yourself able to do things you couldn't before, even with your wizard abilites." Xavier asked.

Harry nodded slightly.

"Are you familiar with the term 'Mutant'?"

"A-are you saying I'm … I'm a mutant?" Harry asked, the color fading from his features.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you are," Xavier said, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, but it is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone in this room is a mutant."

Harry looked around at the strange group of characters.

"Allow me to introduce to you the main faculty." Xavier said, signaling for the first to step forward, "This is my assistant, Scott Summers, codenamed Cyclops." A man with strange ruby red glasses walked up, smiled down at the boy, and took his hand in a handshake, then went back to his position.

"Nextto him ishis wife, and also another instructor here, Jean Grey-Summers, codenamed Phoenix." A very attractive, red haired woman, who seemed to have a striking resemblance to Harry's mother, at least to Harry, walked up and took Harry's hand in a gentle handshake.

"Welcome to the school, Harry. I hope everyone makes you feel welcome," She said before walking back.

"Next is Ororo Monroe, codenamed Storm," a silver haired, blue-eyed, African American woman walked up and took his hand.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, my young friend." She said before returning to her place.

"Next is Wanda Maximoff, codenamed Scarlet Witch. She graduated from Hogwarts as well and will be your tutor while youare here,"

Another red haired woman walked up, this time leaning forward and kissing Harry on the cheek, "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow Gryffindor."

"Next is our resident scientist, Dr. Henry McCoy, codenamed Beast," then a large creature, looking more like a blue gorilla than a man with the exception of the small ponytail hairstyle he sported, walked up and took Harry's hand in his own large, azurefur covered paw.

"Ah, Harry Potter, we meet at last. I have heard so much about you from my niece's letters," he said before leaving a confused Harry.

"Then, due to personal preference, our southern belle will remain only codenamed, this is Rogue."A chuckling, attractive young woman with light brown, bushy hair,which if not for a large silver streak down the middle, Harry would have sworn looked like Hermione's walked up and ruffled Harry's already unruly hair with a gloved hand, "Pleasa to have ya with us, Sugah," she said with a wink before returning to her place.

"Then last, but definitely not least, our head of security and physical defense instructor, Logan, codenamed Wolverine,"a man, who was actually shorter than Harry, stood propped up against the wall, and looked up at the boy, cocking an eyebrow as if he was sizing him up. He was unshaven with a very dark shadow on his face, and his side burns went down far into his cheeks, his hair hidden under a cowboy hat, and his cold eyes cut straight through Harry as if they were knives. Harry knewright off this man could scare Voldemort speechless. "What are you looking at, bub? Never seen an Canucklehead before?"

"You can trust everyone in this room, Harry, " Professor Xavier said proudly, "These people will teach you, stand by you, protect you, and above all else, be people you can place your trust in. Most of the faculty are graduates of this school, and most students strive to be like them, and have given these instructors a very popular nickname … The X-Men."

To Be Continued …

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. Stan Lee and Marvel Comics own Wolverine and the X-Men.

C. Cowboy: first off, I am not abandoning Harry Potter and The First Sage, I just did this to combat a bit of writers block that has developed for that story. Now, anyone able to guess exactly what Harry's gifts are? How about who Dr. McCoy AKA Beast's niece is? And H/Hr fans don't worry it's just starting out R/Hr. this WILL be an H/Hr fic before it's over with. Trust me m'kay now drop a review please 'C. Cowboy gives puppy dog pout'.


	2. Mage

Chapter 2: Mage

The next day, Dr. McCoy and Logan walked into Prof. X's office. "We finished checking out the kid, Chuck," Logan said, sitting down hard in a chair before the professor's desk.

"And?" Prof. Xavier asked, eyeing the two.

"The boy isn't the largest build in the world, and it seems that he has gone through times of starvation," Dr. McCoy said, "but other than that he is in excellent physical shape. I'm not all that surprised; my niece bragged he was the star of their house Quid Dock team."

"The kid does have potential," Logan interrupted, lighting up a cigar, "I see it in his eyes; he's a fighter. But he's also got a lot of suppressed anger that needs to be worked out. I'm sure Ican help with that." Logan smiled briefly.

"We've received his records, Professor," Scott said as he, Rogue, and Jean walked into the office.

Professor Xavier looked at the file filled with parchment and his eyes went wide, "Holy …" Xavier sighed.

The X-Men present walked around his desk and looked at the records of the new student. On the page Xavier was looking was a list of all the accomplishments Harry has made in his life.

"Defeated the dark wizard known as Voldemort at age …ONE! Defeated Voldemort a second time and saved Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven … shit, he's X-Men material alright …" Logan said with a whistle.

"What about you, Hank," Scott said, looking up at the blue furry scientist, "You get his records from the United Kingdom?"

"Yes, I certainly did," The Beast said putting on his reading glasses, "Ok … name, Harry James Potter, Age sixteen, born to James and Lily Potter on July 31, 1980 in Edinburgh, Scotland. Both parents deceased, died sometime in 1981. He is under the care of the Dursleys, Vernon and Petunia, and a Godfather, Sirius Black. Started at a unknown private school at age 11, apparently Hogwarts, and has attended since."

"Harry is currently exploring the estate; He will begin classes and combat training tomorrow." Xavier said, closing the file. Everyone nodded. "He's saved the world several times, though with the help of his friends, almost alwaysby himself. It's time we showed him he doesn't have to fight alone."

--

Harry walked outside the mansion. It was late afternoon, and the sun was bearing down. "Hermione …" Harry sighed, plopping down at the base of a large oak tree next to the estate's large lake. He couldn't believe the turn of events; his best friends have been hiding behind his back for Merlin knows how long, and then if it can't get any worse, he's a mutant too. Life is great.

"Dat ya woman, mon ami?" a voice from above caused him to jump.

"Wh-who are you?" Harry gasped at the man setting on a tree limb, looking down on him with crimson eyes. Then in one fluid motion, the man flipped through the air and landed at the teen's side. Harry looked him over. The man had shaggy brown hair, with a red bandana rapped around his forehead, and his body was hidden under a long brown trench coat.

"De name's Gambit, I live here," he said with a smirk, "You must be de new kid."

"Um, yeah, my name's Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said, smiling kindly, "You're a little old to be a student; do you teach here?"

"Pleasure, Harry, Harry Potter," Gambit said in a deep Cajun accent. "And … Gambit … Teach … ya funny, mon ami, Gambit don't teach … Gambit … just plays cards …" he said, raising his hand from his pocket to show an Ace of Spades held between his two middle fingers. "You never answered my question, Harry, Harry Potter. Is this Her My Ninny your woman?"

Harry blushed, "I … no … no, she isn't. it's a long story …"

"Gambit got time." The Cajun said, sitting down beside Harry.

Harry didn't know why he told him. He didn't even know this man. Maybe it was the fact he had to tell somebody or else he'd explode. But he told this 'Gambit' about his situation with Hermione and Ron, and his new friend here was actually a good listener.

"Ah, Gambit sees clearly," Gambit said, nodding after Harry was finished, "You liked dis girl, but you never knew ya other friend liked her too. Said friend went and asked said girl out. And they have been seein' and doin' … other tings behind ya back. Am I wrong?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ya have much respect for both your friends, and wouldn't have any complaints tim goin out, jus tim goin out behind ya back, upset you, yes?"

Harrynodded his head.

"You wouldn't go behind ya friends' backs, so it making her an untouchable prize just outside ya grasp," Gambit assessed, "Gambit knows how dat is all too well …"

"Thanks for listening, Gambit," Harry said with a genuine smile.

"No problem, Mon ami," Gambit said, "Now, Professor Xavier sent me to tell ya he needs to speak with you. Gambit tinks you better head on, Xavier tends to be a bit on the impatient side at times."

"Ok, see you around, Gambit," Harry said, waving goodbye before running back toward the mansion.

"Good kid …" Gambit said, watching him go, "Now, where's Chere,"

--

"You called, Professor?" Harry asked, walking into Professor Xavier's office.

"Yes, do come in, Harry," Xavier said, looking up from Harry's file. "I have been reading your file from Hogwarts, and I must say, you've done a lot of good things."

"I just did what was needed," Harry said, looking down to hide his blush, "anybody else would have done it."

"I'm not too sure of that, my young friend," Xavier said, "Good heroes are few and far between these days, but that is only part of why I've called you today."

Harry just nodded shyly.

"Harry, we've finished our tests, and we've discovered exactly what type of gifts you've received," Xavier said, grabbing Harry's attention.

"Well, it seems that your natural gift is telekinetic abilities, but the curse you received from Lord Voldemortwhen you were a child seems to have mutated you further. You have gained strong telepathic abilities as well as minor parasitic ones."

Harry, once he got over the fact Professor Xavier showed no fear in saying Voldemort's name, looked at the older man questioningly, "What does that mean?"

"Well, Harry, your natural ability of Telekinesis, which is the ability to move things with the power of your mind alone, is your strongest ability. The next strongest is your telepathic ability, which allows you to read minds and in some rare instances foresee the future, is strong probably because it relates to Telekinesis. Then finally your parasitic ability allows you to take energy from other living beings by making physical contact." Prof. Xavier explained, "When used on Mutants, you temporarilyadd their abilitiesto your own. The length in which you hold the ability is determined by how long you hold skin-to-skin contact. Rogue has a similar power, onlybecause of a childhood injury, she has no control over it, and can neverhave physical contact with another living being."

"Oh … ok …" Harry said, still not understanding.

"Don't worry, son," Xavier said, giving Harry a reassuring smile, "You'll figure everything out in time, and we'll be right there to help you along. But why I've asked you to come today is to ask if you'd be willing to take part in some advanced classes in developing your abilities, a program I've dubbed 'Generation X'. Most students do not become active members of the X-Men until after they graduate from the regular classes, but if you successfully pass the Generation X tests, you will become a full fledged X-Man."

"What does that mean exactly, Professor?" Harry asked, feeling strangely nervous and excited about the idea of being a 'X-Man'.

"I've studied your records from Prof. Dumbledore, andyou've already shown astounding bravery and courage in situations when anyone else would have run. When no one else would stand up to the man seen asthe devil incarnate in your world, you stood and faced him head on. Bravery and Courage, that's what it takes to be an X-Man and you have both of those qualities in abundance. I won't force you into it; you don't have to if you don't wish to. But I feel you would make a great addition to the team."

"Um, Professor, exactly what do the X-Men do?" Harry asked, feeling silly for asking the question.

"As you've seen Harry, the Mutants here share my dream of a world where mutants and humans,all humans,magical or no,live in peace and harmony," Prof. Xavier explained, "But not all mutants and humans agree with my vision. Some mutants use their power in personal gain and to try to rule over 'normal' humans. And then most humans naturallyfear what they do not understand; you probably already understand this as a wizard, but they tend to strike out and try to destroy such things. To explain, the purpose of the X-Men, quite simply, isto protect those who cannot protect themselves. Do you understand, my friend?"

"Ok," Harry said, giving a determined nod, "I'll give it a try."

"Very good …" Professor Xavier smiled, "Cyclops!"

The door of the office opened and in walked Scott, but dressed differently than Harry had seen so far. Scott was wearing a black leather body suit with blue trim, decorated with blue circles with 'X's in the middle of them on his shoulders and on his belt buckle, and a blackvisor with a singular, horizontal slit showing the same ruby lensover his eyes. "You called, Professor?" he asked politely.

"Yes, Cyclops. Harry here has accepted the invitation to the advance training, give him something to wear." Prof. Xavier said with a wink. "Oh, and Harry, I've assigned you a codename," he said, tossing Harry a set of dog tags.

Harry caught them and looked at the information engraved on them. It gave his blood type, birth date, nationality, and the codename, "Mage?" Harry asked, looking up, "I … I like it," He said with a proud smile.

"I'm glad. Now get a move on, you have a busy day tomorrow," Xavier said, shooing him out of the office.

Cyclops started to follow before looking back at his mentor, "Professor… are you sure you're not pushing the boy too fast, he's just been here a day, all the other members of the Generation X program have been here for months," He said withgenuine concern in his voice.

"Call it a gut feeling, Scott," Xavier said, closing his eyes, "or maybe it's psychic, I don't know, but I can tell when I look at the boy. He came here an X-Man."

"You know … I kind of get the same feeling," Cyclops said with a faint smile, "Excuse me, Professor, I have a uniform to get."

--

Harry and Cyclops walked down the hallway outside Xavier's office, but Cyclops suddenly stopped beside a wall, "Alice, welcome to the looking glass," He said as he removed a glove and pressed his palm to a square wall pattern.

'_Identity Confirmed … Welcome Cyclops …_' a voice said and the wall slid open, showing the inside of a rounded elevator.

Harry and Cyclops rode the elevator down a few levels before it opened to what looked like a set from Star Trek. The walls appeared to be made from stainless steel, and the walls, floor, ceiling and even doors were decorated with the sameX symbol. "Come along, Harry," Cyclops said, walking down the metallic hallway andcoming to a large door. Cyclops and Harry walked into the room before the two stopped in the center.

"Access code, 00348989-Gold," Cyclops said out loud.

'_Access code accepted_,' a voice responded, '_Awaiting further instructions_ …'

"Access uniform vault, C.N.: Mage, A.N. Potter, Harry," Cyclops ordered, and the room quickly came to life. A portion of the wall opened and a glass case slowly slid toward the center of the room, before coming to a stop before the X-Man and the would-be X-Man.

"Is … is this mine?" Harry asked, looking in awe at the uniform in the case.

"Yup," Cyclops said simply, "Jean's best work yet."

The black leather uniform was not unlike Cyclops', but instead of blue trim it had a combination of red and gold trim, and slightly different patterns but still with the distinct 'X' theme, although he did notice a lion set into the material near one shoulder. Harry quickly noticed a pouch on the hip that was definitely for his wand.

"Hope you like it," Cyclops said, watching Harry examine the uniform. "Jean worked all last night on it. If you don't, don't say a word and wear it anyway. If there is one thing I've learned, it's that redheads are sensitive girls, especially my wife. And if you hurt her feelings, she'll hurt you back … ten times worse."

"I'll … remember that," Harry said, gulping slightly andremembering Ginny's temper and her adeptness at the Bat-Bogey Hexvery clearly.

Cyclops then took the uniform off the rack and folded it neatly, "Here you go, Mage," Cyclops said, easily noticing how Harry's eyes lit up slightly at the use of his codename, "Wolverine will begin your tests bright and earlytommorow morning, so I suggest you get a good night's rest. The tests will take a few weeks. I suggest you stay here 'til their over with, be easier on all of us. Then once the tests are done, you can stay at Hogwarts someof the nights if you want."

Harry nodded and, proudly holding his uniform, the two started to exit"Oh and here, almost forgot these," Cyclops said, removing something from his belt. "Hank prepared these for you."

Harry looked down at what was in the man's hand; it was a contacts case, "Probably be better for you if you didn't have to worry about those things," Cyclops said with a smile, "Heaven knows what I'd do to get rid of this," he said, pointing at the visor.

The two then exited and went their separate ways once they got to the main level of the school. Harry walked toward his dorm room he shared with Kurt and two other boys with a smile on his face. It was unreal, the feeling he was getting at this time; he only felt it with Hermione. But this was different, this was on a larger scale, and he liked it. For the first time in his life, he was in a place where he wouldn't be stared at or whispered about. Here, he wasn't THE Harry Potter, he was justHarry Potter.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: Next time, Harry begins the grueling tests with other young mutants under the merciless Wolverine. Will he become a member of the X-Men? And what's happening back at Hogwarts? Find out next time, True Believers!


	3. When Harry Met Kitty

Chapter 3: When Harry Met Kitty

Harry eyes slowly fluttered open and he rolled over to see the digital alarm clock on his night table beside his bed.

3:29 A.M.

"I hate this bloody time zone …" Harry sighed, curling up in a ball in the warm blankets and attempting to go back to sleep. Just as sleep began to overtake him, the room was filled with loud noise and fireworks.

Harry jumped and literally tumbled out of bed still tangled in the blankets. Harry wrestled out and stood up looking around the room. He saw his dorm mates with a similar surprised expressions, and at the door of the dorm room stood a Chinese girl in a red leather X-Men uniform under a long, yellow trench coat, red sunglasses resting on her head, and a smirk on her face. Beside her stood Logan, only in a black leather X-Men uniform with yellow trim.

"They're up, Wolvie," She smirked, leaning up against the door.

"You can go on finish getting ready now, Jubilee," Logan said coldly before turning his attention to the four boys in the room. "Alright, runts," He growled hatefully, "It's time to play a little game called King of the Hill."

Logan walked in, "Alright, you will be broken in two groups of five, Group A will be Mage, Nightcrawler, Dazzler, Shadowcat, and Morph. Group B will be Colossus, Iceman, Multiple Man, Jubilee, and Avalanche. The objective is to get through an obstacle fieldset up outside the mansion, make it through the obstacles without the aid of your mutant powers, and be the first on top of the large hill in the center of the estate. I'll be waiting, first team to get there and make me move off the hill is the winner." The X-Man turned and walked toward the door, "You have twenty minutes to get ready, good luck … you'll need it."

"This doesn't sound that difficult," Harry mused, gaining shocked looks from his dorm mates.

--

Harry and Kurt slowly walked down to their starting point slowly and stiffly. "Cool uniform, Harry," Kurt said with a yawn.

Harry glanced over at Kurt's, his was black, but with two large red stripsmoving downhis shoulders andforming a V over his stomach, and white gloves and boots. "Yours is cool too, Kurt," Harry complimented.

"Thanks," Kurt said, a blush barely visible on his blue fuzzy checks, "Harry, who's Hermione, is that your girlfriend?" Kurt asked, a hint of mischief in his yellow eyes.

"Wha?" Harry asked, taken back, "how?"

"You were calling out 'Hermione! Hermione!' in your sleep," Kurt said with a smirk, "So, who is it?"

"She's a friend of mine from my old school," Harry explained with a blush of his own, "I had dream of her last night … but not the kind of dream you're thinking of, you little blue git," Harry said with a glare at his companion.

"So, what was it about?" Kurt said, with a curious expression.

"She … she was in trouble," Harry sighed, "someone else was there, I couldn't see her face, but she was tying her up. Hermione was panicking and calling out to Ron, her … boyfriend, and me, but Ron never came and it felt like something was holding me back. It was weird. When whoever it was tying her up started to put a gag in her mouth, I woke up."

"Weird …" Kurt said, rubbing his chin.

"Too right," Harry agreed.

"It's about time you guys got here," a brown haired boy with basic X-Men uniform complained, as Harry and Kurt walked up to them.

"Yeah, you girls have to get your makeup just right?" a blonde headed girl, in a dark blue uniform, but with a bomber jacket over it, and sunglasses, smirked.

"Oh, you two leave them alone," another girl said, walking up to meet the two boys with a gentle smile, "Don't mind those two, guys, they're grouchy this early in the morning. Oh, is this the new guy, Nightcrawler?" She stood about the same height as Harry, and was in a blue and black uniform, and her long brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail, with two large strands falling at the sides of her face, "My codename's Shadowcat, the guy over there's Morph, and bleach blonde is Dazzler."

"His codename's Mage," Kurt introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said politely, taking Shadowcat's hand.

"Oh, you're British," Shadowcat said with a blush, "I love the accent."

"Um … yeah …" Harry said shyly, finding the ground interesting all of a sudden.

"That's cool …" Shadowcat said, doing the same thing, "After we finish this thing, you … maybe … wanna go get breakfast together? Ya know, get to know each other better. I remember what it's like to be new here, and it can be hard sometimes to make friends …" She said nervously, seeming to talk fasterwith every word.

Harry started to answer when another voice grabbed his attention, "Alright, everyone's here." Phoenix said, floating down to stand before them. Harry looked at her and suddenly lost all strength in his jaw, and his mouth flew open. Phoenix was wearing tight leather slacks, a jacket similar to Cyclops' uniform top unzipped, a gray undershirt that showed off her toned belly, and had her long scarlet hair flowing down her back. "Just follow this map," She instructed, handing a folded map to Shadowcat, "Wolverine has given you instructions on what to do, so get to it. Sooner you complete this mission, the sooner you get breakfast."

Phoenix looked over the group, "Ok, good luck, and may the best group win," She said as she flew back toward the mansion.

Morph then took the appearance of John Wayne, "Alright, Pilgrims, let's head 'um up and move 'um out," He said, before changing back to his normal form, chuckling.

"Alright, Mage," Shadowcat said with a warm smile, "Shall we show the other team up?"

"Let's do," Harry said with a wink and the five teenagers began their hike.

--

"What do you mean you can't tell us where he went?" Ron snapped at Prof. McGonagall, with Hermione by his side looking slightly bored.

"Do NOT take that tone of voice with me, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall replied testily, "I can not tell you where he has gone, but I can tell you he is currently no longer at Hogwarts and will be returning in a few weeks."

"Don't worry, Ron," Hermione purred, rubbing up against his arm aft er they had left Prof. McGonagall's office, "I'm sure Harry's fine, and with him gone … who are we going to hide our relationship from?"

"Her-Hermione," Ron stuttered, blushing the color of his hair, "This is serious! Harry could be in trouble. What if it's You-Know-Who?"

Hermione traced circles on Ron's chest, "Come now, Ron, I'm sure Prof. Dumbledore or Prof. McGonagall would tell us ifit was that serious. What do you say let's go back to your dorm room? No one's there and we can … talk …"

"I think I'll just take a little walk, Hermione," Ron said, pushing her away slightly "Just need to get my head clear."

"Oh ok, Ron," Hermione said with a disappointed sigh, "See you later tonight then, Love?"

Ron nodded and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, "Wouldn't miss it, but I'll have to sleep tomorrow night," he said with a wink.

Hermione giggled girlishly as Ron walked off, but as he disappeared from sight, an evil smile crossed her lips and a golden glimmer entered her eyes, "If I can't have fun that way … I'll have to find it somewhere else."

--

"What now?" Morph complained as the group stood at a gate attached to a long tall fence.

"Well, we can't use our powers,and we can'tforce this lock, it's pure adamantium," Shadowcat sighed, "We've got a long walk around …"

"No, we won't. We can't use our powers …" Harry said, pulling his wand form his pouch, "but, there's nothing mutant about this."

Harry then pointed his wand to the lock, _"Alohomora!"_ a beam shot from his wand and the lock just dropped off, a second later the door swung open.

"Wow, Mage," Shadowcatsaid inawe, looking at the lock, "That was cool!"

"You can thank Hermione for that one," Harry said, walking through the gate, "Come on, I'm ready for breakfast."

--

The group made their way up the steep hill on to the large tree on the very top.

"Ok, we're here," Nightcrawler said, looking around, "Where's Wolverine?"

"Don't look at me," Morph said with a shrug.

"He said he'd be here, so be ready for everything …" Harry said when a strange 'snikt' sound came from the tree, "LOOK OUT!"

With a roar of a wild animal, Wolverine dove from the tree slashing at Morph, missing him by a fraction of an inch. "Holy …" Morph gasped, falling on his rear.

Shadowcat turned just in time to see Wolverine leaping at her. She started to scream, but ended up only grunting as another tackled her out of the berserker's way. "Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking down at the girl under him.

"Ahuh …" She replied with a bright blush.

"This guy's crazy!" Harry said, jumping up from the girl and turning his attention back to Wolverine. He didn't notice the look of disappointment on her face.

"Ok, let's get see you get us from the air," Harry said, drawing his wand again, _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Wolverine then cried out as he rose into the air, sprawling and slashing around.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jubilee complained, running up the hill with her teammates close behind, "No powers!"

"That's enough, Jubilee," Wolverine said seriously, sheathing his claws back into his hands with a 'snikt', "That's not his mutant power, so it was allowed. Group A is the winner." The Feral X-Man then looked down at a smiling Harry, "Now … get me down before I carve you to bits!"

"Oh, dear …" Harry said, looking up at Logan with all color fading the boy's features, "I have a small problem …"

Harry then sighed and looked up at Wolverine, "Remember, sir, you wanted to come down …" Harry said with a gulp, and caused a strange look from Wolverine, _"Finite Incantatum!"_

Wolverine then dropped like a rock and hit the cold, hard ground with a sickening thud. He laid there for almost a minute, leaving the teenagers to stand there in shock. Then in a split second he was on his feet, and was holding Harry off the ground by his collar, snarling like a lion.

"I … I'm sorry … sir …" Harry stuttered nervously.

Wolverine moved his face to where it was less than an inch from Harry's and held it there for a few moments. "I like your style," He said with a frightening smile, "You're alright, kid."

"T-Thanks …" Harry whimpered as Logan dropped him to the ground and turned his back.

"Alright, good job all of ya, nowgo get your grub."

Harry walked quickly to catch up with Shadowcat and started to walk by her side, "The offer still stand for breakfast?"

"Why, of course, Mage," Shadowcat said a slight pinkness to her cheeks.

"Ok, by the way, my name's Harry Potter," Harry said, smiling friendlily at her.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Shadowcat greeted,"Kitty Pride."

"Well, Kitty," Harry said stretching slightly, "I think this is the beginning of abeautiful friendship."

--

"Jolly good day to you!" Hermione said cheerfully, opening the cell in an old, unused dungeon deep inside Hogwarts castle, smiling down at her hostage: her exact duplicate.

"Aw, what's the matter, your gag too tight?" she asked, adjusting the gag and chains holding the girl down in the corner of the cell.

'Hermione' removed the gag and smiled down at her, "There, that better?"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked angrily, "Why are you doing this?"

"I was just sent here to infiltrate and find something that is none of your concern," 'Hermione' said with a smirk, "And I saw the resident hero and thought I'd screw his life up a bit."

"W-What?" Hermione asked blinking with confusion.

"I've had a lot of fun with your secret boyfriend, Ronniekins," 'Hermione' said, stretching against the wall seductively.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked, feeling her heart drop.

"For a first timer, the kid was very, very good," she said with a blissful sigh, "then I made sure the hero and best friend, who you were so afraid of hurting, that you barely kissed your boyfriend, managed to see you riding the boy like a stallion!"

"Oh, god …" Hermione whispered, feeling ill at the revelation.

"Oh, you should've seen his face!" 'Hermione' said with a chuckle, "I think he was about to cry! He even told me to your face that he hates you and that he never wants to see you or Ron ever again. He left two days ago, transferred to a new school in the States, you know. He said he felt you and Ron had betrayed him, that any true friends wouldn't keep something like sleeping together behind their best friend's back. He was really upset. So sad …"

Hermione, who was on her knees anyway, couldn't find the strength to stand even if she wanted to, "How … how could you …"

"How could you?" 'Hermione' asked with a smirk, "You could've told him, you know, if he knew about you, I would of never been able to use your and Red's relationship as a play toy. But no, you couldn't face up to the almighty Boy Who Lived, could you? Oh, wait, I get it now!" she squealed, her eyes lighting up in realization, "It isn't Red who you want to be with at all, is it? You want Harry, don't you? HAHA fat chance for that now, little girl!"

"You … You …" Hermione breathed, her shoulders rising and falling more rapidly by the second, then with a cry of rage she dove against her restraints in a futile attemptto attack her duplicate.

'Hermione' laughed evilly, before raring back, and backhanding Hermione across the face, sending her down to the ground hard. "By the way, the name's Mystique," 'Hermione' said, as Hermione's world slowly faded to darkness, "as if it really matters …" Last thing Hermione heard or felt was herself being flung over someone's shoulder, and Mystique's voice, "Come on, let's go for a little ride."

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: first off, Jackey, yes I am the same Classic Cowboy who wrote pokemon fics on most notably Time of Destiny, Pokemon: Crystal, and Spinarak-Man (they're my babies )

Next time: A few weeks have past and Harry's tests have been completed. Now, he must face one last test, and it is the greatest yet. Can Harry, as Mage, stand along side the X-Men and face Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants? And I'm sure many wonder the situation with Hermione, what's happened to her? How long has Mystique been pretending to be her? How did she get past Dumbledore? And where is Mystique taking Hermione? All those questions will be answered very soon.

Next Chapter: Baptism of Fire


	4. Baptism of Fire

Chapter 4: Baptism of Fire

In the past few weeks,Harry continued the tests for the Generation X Program, as well as his lessons in learning to control his new abilities. He couldn't believe how easy it was to fit in here. Instructors and students alike, they were all like …well … family.

"Harry, care to hand me a wrench?" Scott Summers asked from above Harry. The two were currently working on Scott's prized 1981 Convertible. Scott wasworking on the upper part of the engine and Harry wason the bottom.

"Sure," Harry said, rolling out from under the car. He then looked toward the toolbox in the corner, before reaching out with his hand, making a wrench fly slowly toward his hand. "Here you go, Scott."

"You're improving," Scott complimented, taking the wrench.

"Thanks," Harry said witha faint blush on his face, "Jean's been a very good teacher."

"Keep this up and I won't need to keep my old ball and chain around," Scott teased as Harry rolled back under the car.

"Ball and chain, huh?" Jean mock-snapped from the doorway of the garage.

"Umm … I … umm …" Scott stammered, Jean's emerald green eyes doing more damage than Scott's could ever do.

Jean walked over and leaned up against the car, "Better watch it, Mr. Summers. I'd hate to think you'd have to spend some time sleeping on the couch."

Harry couldn't help chuckling. Over the last couple of weeks, the others at the school, teachers and students alike, all became friends and finally almost family to him, especially Scott and Jean. They both seemed like the mother and father Harry neverknew, but always wanted, kind, gentle, patient, fun to be around, and theyhad a sense of safety to them that made him feel as though if he was with them, Voldemort himself could do no damage.

"Come on, Harry," Jean said, bringing him out of his thoughts, "You need some practice before your meeting with the Professor." Harry nodded before giving Scott a quick wave andthen following Jean.

"This afternoon is when the results from the Gen-X tests are told, Harry," Jean said, taking Harry's glasses off him and cleaning the grease and dirt off them with her shirt, "Harry, how can you see with these so dirty, honestly?" She said before stopping at the downcast look Harry quickly gave. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing …" Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, Harry," Jean said patting his shoulder, "You'll see your friends as early as tomorrow, ok?"

"I thought you didn't read people's minds without permission," Harry said with a blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't read your mind, Harry," Jean said with a smirk, as she moved the statue off the fountain, "It was written all over your face. Now put it back, powers this time, no Wingie are dumb whatever."

"Ok, I'll try …" Harry said taking a deep breath, before reaching out toward the statue.

"No, Do or do not, there is no try," Jean said, crossing her arms across her chest, "I always wanted to say that …"

"Yes, Master Yoda," Harry teased as the statue shakily rose into the air. And slowly, with a few near falls, made its way back to the base.

"That's it, Harry," Jean whispered reassuringly, "You're almost there, don't give up now."

The statue was a few inches from its destination when Harry gave out and the statue dropped into the fountain, showering both Jean and Harry with water.

"You did good, Harry" Jean said, pushing a strand of wet hair out of her face. "A little more practice and you've got it," She said as she telekinetically raised the statue back to its original resting place.

"Thanks, Jean," Harry said, though he didn't really believe it.

"You better go and see if you made the team or not," Jean said patting his shoulder, "Good luck, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, thanks again, Jean," Harry said as he made his way back toward the mansion.

--

"I thank you all for coming," Professor Xavier said seriously from behind his desk, "and I would like to thank each of you, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Jubilee, Morph, Shadowcat, Mage, Dazzler, Iceman, Avalanche, and Multiple Man for participating in the Generation X program. All of you have what it takes to be an X-Man, but only a few of you made the team. The rest will join, if they still wish, upon graduation of their class."

Harry looked around nervously. Some shared his nervousness, others like Avalanche and Iceman didn't look like they really cared. Kitty, at his side, was one of the nervous ones. He blushed slightly when she took his hand and squeezed it in a trembling grasp.

"Ok, when your codename is called, please step forward," Xavier said, looking over the teenagers. Morph … Jubilee … Colossus … Nightcrawler … Shadowcat … and Mage …"

Harry's mouth gaped as he almost unconsciously stepped forward along with the other students. Xavier smiled at them, "Welcome to the X-Men. I won't lie to you; it is a very dangerous road ahead, but I feel you have the talent, ability, mutant or otherwise, and courage it takes to be on the team. Furthermore …" he began before Storm dashed through his office door.

"Professor!" She exclaimed, "We've discovered a Mutant holding facility in the outskirts of Toronto. The mutants there are being starved and treated like animals. We must do something!"

"Calm yourself, Storm," Xavier said, signaling for the other students not called to exit. "How is the security?"

"It appears to be light, Professor," Storm replied.

"Very good," he nodded, "this would be a perfect mission to have the kids get their feet wet," he then touched his forehead, "Cyclops, Gambit, Wolverine, Rogue, suit up and ready the X-Jet," he then looked up at the students, "You all, get in uniform and follow Storm to the hanger. Your mission is to free the captured mutants and not toharm any of the guards if at all possible. You're going in as rescuers, not terrorists."

Harry and the others nodded dumbly before following Storm from the room. None of them had been expecting to be thrust into the deep end so quickly.

--

The X-Jet slowly came down outside what looked like a German concentration camp. "Ok, X-Men," Cyclops started, looking over the ten man team, "We're going to split up. Storm, take Rogue, Wolverine, Mage, and Nightcrawler, the rest come with me, free as many as you can and direct them to the X-Jet. Let's move out, people!"

"Mage … Harry …" Shadowcat said, touching his arm before the group split up, "Harry, just be careful, ok?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Ok, you do the same, Kitty," he replied. Both blushing lightly.

"Come on, you two," Wolverine barked, "You can flirt later."

--

The two teams broke up and went about releasing mutants while 'helping' guards take naps.

"We're almost finished," Storm said as Harry used Alohomora on the last cell, "You've done well, you two," She said, patting Nightcrawler and Mage's shoulders.

"Oh shit …" Wolverine gasped, coming to a stop, "Get out of here … now."

"What's the matter, Wolverine?" Harry asked, looking back at the feral Canadian.

"I … can't move …" Wolverine replied as his body was jerked to the wall by some invisible force.

Harry looked up to see the tin roof of the building roll back as if it was a bed sheet, and an older manfloated down ina gray body suit withlong, flowing, black cape, and agrayhelmet with red trim around theinner edge with four others: a gigantic man who looked like he was more fat than muscle, a taller more built man in a raggedy clothing, bearingan unshaven face and animal-like eyes hidden behind his shaggy, reddish-blond mane, then another man crouched down like a frog or a toad, his greenish brown clothing as well as his body looked like he hasn't bathed in weeks, and finally a man with silver, windswepthairand a tight silver body suit with a lightning bolt theme.

"Welllookiehereguysthegoodiegoodiesarehere!" the silver haired man said rapidly, looking around at Storm, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Mage.

"Looks like they got a couple new ones this time too!" The fat one said, pointing at Nightcrawler and Mage.

"Now, now, Blob," the green one said, jumping to the wall and sticking to it like a tree frog, "It's only logical for them to increase their number of membership in the absence of their recent deserter."

"What you say, Toad?" the one called Blob barked, grabbing the frog-man by the neck, "Talk with words Blob can understand!"

"Enough!" the one with the helmet barked as two large strands of metal came down and wrapped around Rogue and Storm, "Now, I'd like to have a few words with these …X-Boys, so to speak …"

The man walked towards Nightcrawler and Mage and looked them over, but stopped upon seeing Mage, or moreaccurately, his scar, "That's a nasty little cut," the man said, touching the lightning bolt scar, "You wouldn't be Harry Potter by any chance?"

Harry back stepped and drew his wand, "How did you … you're a muggle, aren't you … how do you…"

"How do I know who you are, young man?" the man chuckled, "Yes, I am a muggle, but they are those in my Brotherhood of Mutants who are of the … what is it your kind calls itself, Magical variety, and the tale of the Boy Who Livedis quite popular."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners!" he said, nodding gracefully to the boy, "I am Erik Lehnsherr, some call me Magneto, and these … um … gentlemen are part of my Brotherhood of Mutants. The larger man you see there is known as The Blob, the smaller fellow is Toad." Blob nodded while Toad continued to try to escape his grasp, "then the hyper one there is my son, Quicksilver, and the quiet one there is known as Sabretooth."

"Pleasure," Harry said, cutting his eyes slightly to the restrained X-Men.

"Now I will make you an offer, my friends," Magneto said with a friendly smile, "We came here to free the mutants, and offer them a place in my Brotherhood, but seeing as you and the X-Men have already granted them the luxury, I will stretch out my hand to you boys in friendship, and offer you a place in the Brotherhood of Mutants in preparation for the next great war between human and mutant kind."

"Don't listen to him," Wolverine shot from his place on the wall, "He's just full of shit. He'll use ya 'til he's done with ya, and then throw ya out like yesterday's garbage!"

"I've heard all about you and your Brotherhood, Magneto," Nightcrawler shot, "Thank you, but no thank you!"

"Very well," Magneto sighed, as a metal bar rapped around Nightcrawler pushing him into a wall. "How about you, Mr. Potter, what is your decision, stay with the X-Men, or join the side that is right, my Brotherhood?"

Harry looked around at the captured X-Men, and then back at Magneto's out reached, ungloved hand. Harry then walked toward the Master of Magnetism slowly pulling of his glove behind his back, "You know what, Magneto," Harry said, taking his hand.

"I think you need to take a nap," Harry said with a grin, as the color faded from Magneto's features.

"NO!" Magneto gasped as Wolverine dropped to the floor, unsheathing his claws.

"Let's go, bub," Wolverine barked as he took a slash at Blob.

Harry leapt back as Magneto slumped back into Quicksilver's arms, "Get them!" he barked, as Sabretooth dove at Harry, but only got a mouth full of sulfur smoke.

Harry quickly used the powers he borrowed from Magneto to release Rogue and Storm. "Storm to Cyclops, we have a situation, pleaserendevous atour coordinates ASAP," Storm said into the radio in her collar.

Meanwhile, Harry was dodging Sabretooth's attacks with the help of Nightcrawler, "He just won't let up!" Nightcrawler complained as he and Harry teleported again, dodging another pounce from thebestial mutant.

"I have an idea," Harry said as the reappeared a few feet away from Sabretooth. Harry pulled his wandon the monstrous mutant, "don't miss, don't miss," Harry prayed as he pointed his wand at him, _"STUPEFY!"_ He cried as a jet of red lightshot from the wand and connectedwith Sabretooth's chest. The force of the spell plus the speed of Sabretooth's approach causedhim to mimic the effect ofhitting a brick wall going eighty.

Sabretooth's eyes shot wide as he bounced backward through the solid steel bars of the cell, finally coming to stop at the stone wall, leaving a large dent in it before falling to the floor. "That …" Nightcrawler said, eyeballing the KO'ed Sabertooth, "was... totally wicked!"

Wolverine took a double take from where he was locked in combat with Blob, "Damn, kid, you took him down with one shot," he said, slashing at the overweight mutant, "Good job."

Harry couldn't help but smile 'til Wolverine was picked up and thrown across the room by the giant of a man. "I'm gonna make you a greasy spot on the floor for that, brat!" Blob bellowed as he dove into the air to do a belly flop on Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, then gasped as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and thena strange, tingly sensation as if cold water had washed over him. It reminded him of the disillusionment charm Mad-Eye Moody had put on him once. The next thing he felt was like being waist deep in water."C'mon, Mage," the voice of his savior said, "This is kinda … disgusting." Harry opened his eyes to see Shadowcat still hugging him, and that they were both standing inside Blob.

Toad then bounced around the room, "More's a comin, boss!" He cried as Magneto started to steady himself, and felt his powers returning, only to be knocked down as a red beam hit him in the back.

"We'll meet again, X-Men … especially you … Potter," Magneto growled, glaring at Harry. Then used his powers to raise the Brotherhood members by their metal-laced clothing.

Cyclops ran in and fired a blast up at the retreating Brotherhood before turning to the gathered X-Men, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, Sugah," Rogue said, rubbing her neck, "Nothin a good, hot bath won't fix right up."

"Gambit join you, no?" Gambit said, leaning against his bo staff.

"Gambit join me, NO!" Rogue snapped, kicking the staff, causing the Cajun to tumble to the ground.

Laughter broke out, and lasted a few moments, before the alarm went off. "That's our cue, X-Men; back to the X-Jet!"

The group then ran out of the prison toward thegrounded jet with armed guards close behind. Gambit stopped at the ramp and waited for everyone to climb on before pulling five playing cards from his pocket andholding them between each finger. The cards began to take a faint red glow, "Pick a card," Gambit said, throwing them like knifes at the oncoming guards, "any card," he said as he climbed on, not even waiting for the explosions.

--

The X-Jet bellowed into the air and rocketed back toward theXavier School. Harry sighed, leaned back into his seat, and gently removed his contacts, placing them intotheir case, and put on his glasses. "You alright, Harry?" Shadowcat asked, setting down beside him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, thank you," Harry said, "How about you, are you ok?" Shadowcat nodded with a smile, "I'm glad, and thank you … for saving my life."

"Y-you would've done the same for me …" Kitty said, easing off at the end.

"Thank you anyway," Harry said, giving her hand a small squeeze, "I owe you one."

Kitty blushed red. When Harry realized he was still holding her hand, his face turned the same color, and hequickly looked away.

"So …" Kitty said, trying to break the tense moment, "What is your other school like? Probably not as dangerous as this …"

Harry chuckled lightly, "Actually …" he started and the two continued to converse on the way home.

--

A few hours later at the Brotherhood of Mutants home base on Genosha …

"Are you in yet, Toad?" Magneto asked, standing over the strange mutant.

"Momentia, all mighty Magneto," Toad said, typing away on his computer, "I am almost …and Bingo was his name oh!"

"Well?" Magneto asked, not looking impressed.

"I've hacked into Xavier's database," Toad said continuing to type, "Xavier's computer security is way too light as usual; the man is way too trusting, but I have the info you want, sir."

"Ok then," Magneto said, waving his hand for him to continue, "His parents are dead, but his guardians are Vernon and Petunia Dursley, and his Godfather is Sirius Black. I have the current address for the Dursleys and the last known location of Black."

"Very good," Magneto said, looking at the printout before handing it to Sabretooth, "Go to them and makeMr. Potter knowthe error in turning down my offer."

Magneto then looked at the photo of Harry on the screen of Toad's computer, "Remember, Mr. Potter, their blood will be on your hands."

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: Sorry it took so long to get this new chapter out, butit was finals week this past week and it slowed me down a lot. But tests are over and now it's back to the fic time.

Shout outs:

Takeda Lee and Kevin: thanks for setting me straight on Kitty's last name, I've gone back and corrected that btw.

Everyone else, thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it.

Also before anyone asks, for Harry's powers, his parasitic power is similar but very different to Rogue's. Unlike her, he has full control over it and can touch people without draining their energy and or powers. Also he has the ability to give energy instead of taking it only.

Next Chapter: Harry finally returns to Hogwarts! How will Ron and 'Hermione' take the new Harry? Will Harry's friendship with Ron survive recent events? And will Harry be able to save Sirius and the Dursleys from Sabretooth?

Next Chapter: I Still Remember …


	5. I Still Remember

Chapter 5: I Still Remember …

----

I still remember the world from the eyes of a child.  
Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now.  
Where has my heart gone?  
And I'd even dream for the real world.  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.

I still remember the sun always warm on my back.  
Somehow it seems colder now.  
Where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger.  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.

Where has my heart gone?  
And I'd even dream for the real world.  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.  
Oh where, where has my heart gone?  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger.  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.

I still remember…

_Fields of Innocences _– Evanescence

-----

Ron and 'Hermione' sat in Snape's potion class, as usual, watching him only call on Slytherins and only calling on the Gryffindors to take points away. Then the door of the class slid open, drawing Snape and everyone else's attention.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said shyly as everyone, even Snape, stared speechless. He didn't realize how much he'd changed since he went to Xavier's. He shoulders and chest has broadened, and he seemed taller, though it was only because he no longer hunched, but carried himself with more pride.

"A-Ah yes," Snape said, clearing his throat, "We discussed your return today in a faculty meeting, welcome back, Potter," Snape said in his usualtone,sounding more polite than usualas Harry took a seat beside Ron.

"Where in Merlin's name have you been?" Ron whispered.

"I'll tell you later," Harry responded, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "Long story."

Harry then looked to the other side of him and saw Pansy Parkinsonand Parvati Patil, who usually couldn't set together without fighting, both setting together quietly, staring at him. Harry blinked a few times, "Um... hello," He greeted them,but theonly response he got was astring of drool that escaped Pansy's mouth.

Harry blushed lightly before turning his attention back to the class.

--

Snape's class went normally for Harry, except Snape seemed to not point out Harry's every mistake. But this time he seemed to be overlooking him. When the bell rang, and the class started to leave, Snape spoke up, "Potter, a word if you please?"

Harry nodded nervously, then turned to Ron and Hermione, "Guys, I really need to talk to you later," Harry said, nodding his head toward the door, "I have to meet Prof. Dumbledore after this so I'm not sure I'll see you guys 'til lunch, would you mind meeting me in the common room then?"

They both nodded before Harry took an audible gulp and turned to face Snape. He walked back into the classroom, and Snape walked around him slowly,as ifhe was sizing him up. Then hesuddenly stopped in front of the boy, and did one thing he had never done before: heout stretched his hand to him.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly, staring at the hand.

"Allow me the honor of shaking hands with an X-Man," Snape said with a faint sense of pride in his voice.

"Umm... what?" Harry asked.

"The entire faculty knows you've joined the X-Men, Mr. Potter, or should I call you Mage?" Snape commented with a smirk, "We were informed of your progress in reports from Prof. Xavier. You and your teammates have my full respect. Any sane member of our race knows who our champions are."

"Professor … you mean," Harry gasped, finally understanding, "you're a … you're a …"

"A mutant?" Snape finished for him, "Yes, Potter, I am."

He then walked over and sat down at his desk, "And I also owe my life to X-Men like you. You see, about ten years ago, I was in London. Others didn't know I was a mutant, but a friend I was with was a little more … conspicuous. My friend, Dr. McCoy is also a member of your group."

"Whoa, you know Beast?" Harry asked, his eyes bulging.

"Yes, his sister moved to Britain some years ago, and married a muggle dentist," Snape explained, "anyway, we had thought no one saw us, but a group of Anti-Mutant miscreants attacked us. Other members of the X-Men came to our rescue, a woman in rather interesting blue and gold ensemble that appeared a few sizes too small, long red hair and green eyes, a man in ablue and yellow outfitwith astrange yellow and red eye piece, who could fire beams from his eyes, and a rather rude gentlemen in yellow tiger-striped uniform and a mask,with metal claws fought off the mob. I have a strong feeling that without Henry and these other X-Men I would certainly not be here today. I never got a chance to say thank you, so I will be satisfied thanking the groups latest recruit."

"Sounds like the others are Jean, Scott, and Logan," Harry mused, "Different uniforms than now, I guess …"

"Now Mr. Potter, I believe you have to meet with Prof. Dumbledore," Snape said, returning to his usual, hateful tone, "Go, before I'm tempted to take points for your lateness to my class."

--

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and found severalteachers in Prof. Dumbledore's presence. Harry looked around to see a furiousMadam Hooch, a curious Madam Pomfrey, and a worried Prof. McGonagall. "Ah, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully, "Please join us."

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall began as Harry took a seat, "the faculty has been informed of your progress and … out-of-class activity at your new school, and I fear the response has been … varied," She said, giving MadamHooch a glare.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You see, Harry," McGonagall said, resting a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Some wizards and witches don't like Mu- … your kind, because …you see… some feel that those born with gifts from birth that are similar to those that can be learned by magic is a form of cheating and is unfair, and shouldn't be allowed."

"Oh …" Harry said, dropping his head shyly.

"Madam Hooch wished to have you removed from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," Dumbledore said softly, giving the glaring Quidditch Refereea hard stare, "Because of the nature of your gift, it could lead to you cheating in a game. But knowing your record and your good name, I have … encouraged Madam Hooch to allow your continued participation, but under a more strict watch."

"Ok," Harry nodded, hurt a bit by Madam Hooch's lack of trust in him, "You can trust me," Harry said with a reassuring smile.

"None of your kind can be trusted," Hooch shot, earning a glare from Dumbledore.

"That's enough, Madam Hooch," Dumbledore growled before looking at Harry, "Thank you, Harry. You may return to Gryffindor tower. You have but one more class for the day, and you have permission to miss it, if you so desire. You have been given much to think about in a short period of time."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said before giving a respectful nod to the other professors and walking out.

"Poor lad," Dumbledore sighed as he closed the door, "Has he not been through enough in his life?"

--

"So you going to tell us where you were, mate?" Ron asked, setting on a couch in the abandoned common room with 'Hermione' at his side and Harry sitting across from them. "We were worried about you, Harry."

"First off, guys," Harry started, taking a deep breath, "I know... about you two."

"Wha?" Ron gasped, neither noticing the sly smile crossing Hermione's lips for a moment. "How did you find out?"

"Well … seeing as neither of you really felt I was important enough to tell your best friend about your relationship, I found out the most expected way," Harry said with a momentary look of disgust, "The night I left I walked in on you two shagging."

"Oh…" Ron said shyly and nothing more, while Hermione just looked down and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her content smile.

"I forgive you," Harry sighed, earning a shocked look from both, and a faint look of disappointment from 'Hermione'. "We've been through far too much to let this tear us apart. It hurt, believe you me, it hurt a lot. But … I'm willing to put it behind us and be happy for you … the better man won I guess."

Ron got up and unceremoniously hugged Harry while Hermione looked on in shock.

"Now, before I tell you where I've been, Ron, Hermione, you have to promise," Harry requested, his eyes begging, "Promise you'll remain friends with me."

"Of course, Harry," Ron said with a smile, "It can't be that bad, it's not like you're a Mutie or something."

"Ron … I am …" Harry whispered, just loud enough for Ron and Hermione to hear.

"Y-You're what?" Ron asked, not wanting to believe.

"I'm a Mutant, Ron," Harry said, looking up at his shocked face, hoping their six-year friendship would be strong enough to take this blow, "I've been attending Xavier's School for the Gifted. It's a school for Mutants to learn how to control their abilities. I've even joined a group made up of more advanced students and teachers called the X-Men."

Ron's shocked face slowly turned to one of hurt, as tears formed in his eyes, but he quickly turned his back on Harry trembling slightly. "Just … just stay away … stay away from me."

'Hermione's eyes widened and her face turned to one of pale fear, 'oh God, I didn't count on this …' she thought in panic, 'if he finds out about me, oh God, why? Why did he have to go … go THERE?'

"Ron …" Harry started and touched his shoulder, "after everything we've been through together, please, Ron, I really need you guys …"

"I said …" Ron growled, turning around quickly hitting Harry square in the jaw, "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" He cried, tears flowing down his face. He then looked down on the dazed Harry, and turned and ran out the portrait hole, leaving Harry and 'Hermione' alone.

"Hermione, please tell me … oh Mione …" Harry sighed sadly as he turned to see 'Hermione's' look of pure fear. Harry didn't give her time to speak even if she would've; he turned and dashed toward his dormitory and his portkey to the X-Mansion, leaving her alone.

Lucky, she was alone, because the shock proved too much for her, and her skin and clothing shifted to herblue scaly skin, her curly brown hair shortened, straightened, and turned bright red, and her chestnut eyes turned to asnake-like yellow. "Damn X-Men," She cursed as she sat down, "Damn them all!"

--

"The things I do to get out of homework," Kitty sighed as she walked into Storm's greenhouse on the top floor of the mansion. Storm had made an arrangement with young Ms. Pryde to excuse her from doing her stack of overdue assignments in exchange for working her greenhouse for a week. She placed on the blue apron with a large, black X on the front, and went to work watering and inspecting the variety of plant life.

As she went about her work, she heard what sounded like sniffling, "Hello?" She asked, sitting the watering pot down, and looking around the large greenhouse, "Is anybody there?"

"Sorry," Harry whispered, standing up from his hiding place, "I-I'll go, sorry," he said, failing to mask a sob, before trying to quickly pass the girl.

"Hold it right there, Mister" Kitty said sternly, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Harry snapped, but she stayed firm.

"You're gonna have to talk to someone," Kitty said, "Or it'll just eat you up."

Harry let out a sigh before explaining what happened earlier with Ron and Hermione. "I half expected what happened with Ron. It hurt, but not as much as Hermione," He said, not making contact with Kitty's concerned brown eyes. "Even when the whole school turned on me in fourth year, she stood by me, Kitty," Harry sighed in frustration as a tear ran down his cheek, "I've never seen her look at me like that … like she was afraid of me … not in my worst dreams … not once …" he then looked away not wanting her to see a fellow X-Man, see him cry.

Kitty then brought her hand up to touch his cheek and turn him to face her, "Harry … if they can't see past what you areto see WHO you are … they were never yourfriends in the first place, and you're better off without them."

"I know … it's just … they were the first friends I ever had … and Hermione … she was one of the first girl I ever really … ya know … liked …" Harry sighed, "I feel so alone now …"

"But Harry," Kitty said with a shy smile, "You're not alone."

"I know, Kit-" Harry started, but was abruptly stopped as Kitty pressed her lips to his.

Kitty then pulled back and looked embarrassedly up into Harry's saucer-sized eyes, "I-I'm sorry … I don't know what came over me … I just-" she stuttered, but was silenced as Harry pulled her back into another kiss.

Meanwhile in the shadows of the greenhouse, a third set of eyes watched the couple sadly. His blue colored fur helped him to blind in perfectly with the shadows, though he'd rather crawl under a rock and die slowly. With a silent sigh, the figure disappeared leaving only a small cloud of sulfur and a single teardrop that collided with the ground.

--

Kitty completely forgot her chores, and went about her one concern at the moment, making out, or as Harry called it, 'snogging' with Harry.

'Harry, I apologize for interrupting you … getting to know Ms. Pryde better,' Prof. Xavier's voice rung in Harry and Kitty's minds, causing them to jump apart, 'But please come to my office immediately. It is a very important matter."

"Right, Professor," Harry said, standing up, adjusting his Hogwarts robes and dusting the dirt from them, and helping Kitty to her feet, "Kitty go on, I have to do something and I'll be right behind you."

--

Two hours later, the X-Jet came to a rest outsideNumber FourPrivet Drive, or what was left of it. Harry, in his Mage uniform, Shadowcat, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Phoenix walked slowly toward the unhinged door, "Merlin'sbeard …" Harry gasped as he walked through the shredded door and saw the destroyed home, decorated with the Dursley's blood. "They … they didn't deserve this …" Harry growled, closing his eyes tight, feeling a slight bit of comfortfrom Kitty holding his hand tight and Phoenix squeezing his shoulder.

"Who … who could have done this?" Shadowcat asked, turning a little green around the gills.

Wolverine stepped further into the house and sniffed the air before unsheathing his claws and growling angrily, "Sabretooth …"

"Sabretooth?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes, "He was with … Magneto … this was my fault … this is a message to me …" Harry said, growing pale from the realization.

"Let's go back and tell the Professor," Cyclops said softly as Phoenix and Shadowcat led the shocked Harry back to the X-Jet.

--

"Sabretooth?" Prof. Xavier asked as Cyclops stood before him, with Harry in a chair and Jean and Kitty rubbing his shoulders.

"Yes, Professor," Cyclops replied, "Wolverine remained in London to try to track him."

"Harry, come with me," Xavier said, wheeling his chair around his desk heading toward the doorway with the others behind him.

The group went down into the lower levels of the mansion toward a large room with a retina scanner in the center. The group stopped before the door, and Xavier leaned forward toward the scanner, which immediately scanned his eye.

"Welcome, Professor," A voice said as the door slowly opened.

"Come along, Harry," Xavier said as he rolled inside.

Harry looked around the large dome-shapedroom; it was about three stories tall, containinga walkway leading from the door to a single platform with a strange consolebearing a headpiece in the center of the room. "Welcome to Cerebro, Harry," Professor Xsaid as he wheeled to the center. "What ever you do, son," Prof. X instructed, placing on the headpiece, "Don't move."

"What are we doing here, Professor?" Harry asked, looking around.

"As good as Logan's tracking skills are, I feel he may not find Sabretooth before he finds another victim," Professor X stated, "Cerebro will help us. Suddenly the whole room lit up like a globe. "Right now, I'm connected to every mind on the planet. The white lights are humans... and the red ones are the mutants." The Professor explained as the room now glowed bright red. "Creed … where are you?" Professor X asked. "He's proving somewhat difficult to track."

"Forgive me, sir." Harry started, "but couldn't you just concentrate harder?"

"If I wanted to kill him, yes." Xavier said simply as a single image came into focus before them, Sabretooth riding a motorcycle down a dirt road. "There you are …"

"Where is he, Professor?" Harry asked nervously.

"One moment, Harry," Prof. X asked as the imaged zoomed out into what appeared to be a map of England. "Looks like he's in some unpopulated area northwest of London."

"Oh no …" Harry gasped, "He's going for where Sirius is hiding!"

--

Harry and Prof. Xavier quickly exited Cerebro, "I'm going to my room, Professor," Harry said, looking very pale.

"Very well, Harry," Xavier said as Harry quickly walked past the group, earning worried looks from the group especially Kitty and Jean.

"Cyclops, Phoenix," Prof. X said in his commanding voice, "Get Beast, Colossus, and Storm, take the X-Jet to this location, and get there as quickly as possible. I'll contact Wolverine and have him meet you there; we know where he's … oh dear …"

"What's wrong, Professor?" Jean asked as the Professor suddenly took a very worried expression.

"Harry just left using the portkey," Professor X sighed, "And he took his flying broom with him …"

--

Harry shot over the English landscape on his Firebolt, if not for the insulated X-Men uniform, the cold wind would've made him slow down quite some time ago.

"Hang on, Sirius," Harry said as he flew as fast as the Firebolt could go, "I won't let you face that monster alone."

Harry touched down outside Sirius's hut; it seemed he was the first to arrive. Hopefully the other X-Men would be here soon, but even if they weren't coming, Harry would NOT let Sirius face a beast like Sabretooth alone.

"Sirius?" Harry cried as he ran into the small house, looking around in every room, "Sirius, are you home?"

"O-Out here, Kiddo!" Sirius called from the backyard.

"Thank God," Harry sighed, thankful he got there in time. But went wide-eyed when he saw who Sirius was with.

"Hey, Runt," Sabretooth growled holding Sirius by the neck, "I was hoping ya would show up."

"Let him go," Harry growled, pulling out his wand, "now."

"Or what, Mr. Wizard," Sabertooth mocked, twirling Sirius' wand in his free hand, "You gonna zap me with your little stick again?"

"If you hurt him," Harry whispered dangerously, "I'll do more than zap you …"

"Oh, you're no fun," Sabretooth groaned as he dropped Sirius to the ground.

Sirius then jumped up and dashed to Harry's side, standing partly in front of him protectively.

"But you know what, Mage," Sabretooth said with a fangy grin, "You're not the only one with magic blood flowing through you." He then pointed Sirius's wand at its owner, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry watched in horror as the spell sped from the wand. Sirius had enough time to turn to Harry and give him on last smile before the curse hit him in the small of his back, causing him to drop to his knees and into Harry's arms. "SIRIUS!" Harry cried as he held his lifeless Godfather in his arms. "Sirius … no …"

"It's been a good sixteen years since I used magic," Sabretooth chuckled, "I seem to have not lost my touch."

Harry's teary eyes slowly cut toward Sabretooth, "you … you're no better … no better then him …"

"You talkin' about Voldemort?" Sabretooth snorted, "I AM better then him, in every way imaginable. I was made to be."

"Then …" Harry said standing to his feet, "You'll die as he will, _Accio Wand!"_ he shouted as the wand flew from Sabretooth's hand, and Harry pointed his wand again, _"Stupefy!"_ Harry cried as he shot a jet of red light at Sabretooth, who easily dodged the spell.

Sabretooth dove at Harry, and the young wizard/X-Man jerked off a glove. Sabretooth brought his claw across Harry's face, but Harry reached up and grabbed Sabretooth's sleeveless arm with his bare hand, copying Sabretooth's strength, speed, and healing ability. The young man then stabbed Sabretooth with his now clawed hand and kicked him away.

The two continued to claw, punch, and kick, and Harry occasionally would cast a spell. While Harry had the same strength and speed as Sabretooth, Sabretooth had the cool head. And because of this, Harry was taking more hits than he was putting out.

Harry finally took a misstep and Sabretooth ran through him with his razor sharp claws.

"HARRY, NO!" A voice called from behind them as Harry dropped to the ground, gasping for air. He looked back and saw Phoenix floating toward Sabretooth with a very angry expression on her face. Her body was surrounded by blue psychic energy, which suddenly took an orange-red color and looked more like flames. "You …" Phoenix said in a booming voice not her own, narrowing her now blazing, red eyes, "Never touch my son again," she commanded as a fiery blast shot from her outreached hand which hurled Sabretooth far in the distance.

The flames disappeared as quickly as they had come and Phoenix dropped to her knees. She blinked and shook her head in confusion, "W-What … just happened?" she then looked back at the teen, "HARRY!" she cried as she dashed to his side.

"Harry, are you alright?" Cyclops asked, looking over the bloodied uniform, seeing that most of the wounds had healed up, but the healing ability faded before it could wipe away a scar that formed on his stomach.

"Sirius …" Harry whispered before breaking into sobs, "Sirius …"

Jean looked down sadly at the boy she had come to think as the son she always wanted, and pulled him into a hug. "I know … I know … let it out, Harry," Jean whispered as she held him tight, letting him sob on her shoulder, "let it out …"

The X-Men remained there with the distraught Harry, 'til the teen finally fell asleep in Jean's arms.

"Come on, kid," Logan whispered sadly, taking him from the reluctant Jean, "Let's go home …"

--

Later that night, Harry sat in his bed in room at the X-Mansion; he had given up on sleep some hours ago. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Sirius fall. So now, he sat there in the dark, thinking about Sirius, Hermione, Ron, his parents, Cedric and even the Dursleys, everyone who had lost their lives because of him.

Harry looked to his left and in a chair in the corner of his and Kurt's room sat Kitty, leaning to the side, fast asleep. She reminded Harry a lot of what he thought Hermione was like: caring, friendly, witty, and faithful to a fault.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Hedwig flew through the open window and landed on his shoulder, exhausted.

"A … a letter from … Sirius?" Harry asked as he looked at the parchment on the leg of his snowy owl.

Harry looked at it for several moments before finally unrolling it and reading it

_Hey, Kiddo,_

_All I can say is wow! My godson is a real life superhero! I'm really proud of you, and it doesn't bother me that you're different; hey, I'm one to talk. I spend most of my time as a dog, and it never bothered you. So why should you having some new abilities bother me. I'm actually relieved; those powers will definitely help you protect yourself from Voldemort.  
_

_About Ron and Hermione, Harry, you can't really help how people think, and it was a bit of a shocking revelation so you never know, they may come around. But if they don't, that's ok too. I look forward to meeting your new friends from your new school. That is if you're not ashamed of your dear, old godfather, Snuffles. Heh, I especially want to talk to this Kitty, you two already kissed, wow, ickle Harry growing up on me 'sniff sniff' I'm getting way too old …_

_I am really sorry about what happened with Ron and Hermione. I know how close the three of you were, and it had to have hurt you. And I always figured you and Hermione would end up the couple to end all couples, but whether it be with Hermione or this new girl Kitty, if you're finally, truly happy after everything you've been through, I can die happy._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Snuffles _

"Ok, Snuffles …" Harry whispered, looking at the sleeping Kitty, "I'll try my best to be happy. I'll be happy for you … for us … good bye Sirius …" Harry said as he laid back in his bed, peaceful sleep finally overcoming him.

--

Meanwhile, just a few miles away, a teenaged girl, around the same age as Harry sat in the corner of her cell. Her Hogwarts robes were torn and covered in dirt. Her bare arms were slightly bloody and cut from where she had been poked with extraction and examination needles, her face and long, bushy, brown hair was dirty, but her cinnamon eyes shimmered with defiance and Gryffindor courage.

While anyone else would be more worried about themselves in her situation, her worries were centered on a very strong feeling in the pit of her stumach and heart, "Harry …" She whispered, looking out the small window of her castle prison, "Something terrible has happened … I can feel it … please be careful, Harry, and please be ok …"

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: A lot happened in this one, and a lot of subtle and not so subtle hints of what's to come later in the story. I'll start out with saying the X-Men side of the story is completely AU compared to the comic, movie, and cartoons. The major events of the X-series (like the Phoenix saga, hint-hint) haven't happened yet. Before anyone asks, Jean's code name without that saga will be explained in the next chapter. The Harry/Kitty thing has begun, H/Hr fans don't shoot me, and give it a chance k? Things can happen. And EVERYTHING will be explained in time.


	6. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 6: Calm Before the Storm

Harry back flipped over the fast moving robotic arm that swung from the wall of the X-Men's training center deep below the mansion called the Danger Room. He then ducked the same arm as he landed, then reached out with his telekinesis to jerk the arm out of the wall.

"It dangerous to be in here alone, Mon Ami," a voice came from behind the teenager.

"Morning, Gambit," Harry grunted as he kicked an attacking android.

"Mind if Gambit join you?" the Cajun asked, cockily walking toward him, his staff resting on his shoulder. "Computer, end program."

What are you doing, Gambit?" Harry asked, relaxing and adjusting the jacket of his X-Men uniform.

"Wolverine tinks Mage is a fast learner," Gambit said as he looked toward the top of the chamber, "Computer, access two combatant, training sim 11231." A moment later, the high-tech surroundings of the Danger Room were replaced by what looked like a Japanese martial arts dojo, "Gambit want to know how fast Mage learns the staff."

The Cajun then grabbed a staff from the wall of the dojo and tossed it to Harry. Harry looked at the staff, before swinging it around him for a moment, "Logan's taught me a thing or two with this." He said with a smirk.

"Den let's go, en guard," Gambit said just before diving at the newest X-Man. Harry dodged the attack, but not easily, and then parried the Cajun mutant's next attack. "What's da matta, Mage," Gambit said as he blocked one of Harry's attacks, "Gambit's seen you fight Wolverine.Gambit know you're betta than dis."

It's nothing," Harry said as he took another swing at the Cajun, which he easily dodged.

"It you're family, no?" Gambit asked, kicking Harry in the chest just hard enough to knock him down.

"Partly, yes," Harry said, sweeping his leg under Gambit before leaping to his feet.

"Den tell Gambit what else on you mind," Gambit offered with a smile and a non-connecting roundhouse kick, "woman trouble?" He asked with a smirk, "Gambit notice Mage and Shadowcat makin' eyes at each uder."

Harry blushed deep before making a overhead swing at his opponent, "It tis that!" Gambit exclaimed as he blocked the attack.

"You don't know what you're bloody talking about, Cajun," Harry growled, kicking Gambit in the stomach.

"Gambit tinks Mage spends to much time with Wolverine," Gambit smirked pulling, him self up, "Come on, out with it, you can trust Gambit. Gambit won't talk."

"Ok, well …" Harry said, stopping the fight and leaning against a column, "It's complicated."

"I really like Kitty; she's friendly, sweet, and knows how to make me smile even though we've only known each other for a few months," Harry explained, looking at the ceiling, "But then I think about Hermione. She's got a very similar personality, just a small … err … ok not so small obsession with books and libraries. Up until she found out about me being a mutant even when … she was secretly going out with Ron last summer, she was always there, no matter what. I could always depend on her being at my side. Even when I didn't want her to be."

"You do have troubles," Gambit sighed, "Gambit tinks that you have much to tink about."

"Oh golly," Harry mock-gasped, "I never thought of that!" but ducked quickly as a staff struck the column he was leaning on exactly where his head was resting.

"Break's over, Mon Ami," Gambit smirked, "Dis will make ya feel betta."

--

Hermione sat in the corner of her cell; sleep was overtaking her as she hugged herself in the chilly castle. But then gasped as someone kicked out of the corner of the cell. She was so dazed that she didn't even realize anyone had entered, "Get up, specimen!" The large man barked, smiling as Hermione yelped from him picking her up by her long hair.

"Come on," He growled, dragging her by her hair, seemingly trying to make her fall down. She stumbled through the hall into a large laboratory; the large man picked her up, forcefully placed her on an examination table and shackled her ankles and wrists.

Hermione looked him over for a moment. He stood around six foot three inches, and had a strong build under his tight, dark blue and red armor. His face was chalk white with glowing red eyes and red marks on his forehead and chin and an almost solid, black, flattop hair style. "Well, my little specimen," he said gleefully, which just creeped Hermione out further when she saw his teeth were all pointed like fangs, "are you going to answer my questions today?"

Hermione answered by spitting in his face, "You will be a tough animal to tame," he sighed, wiping the spit from his face.

"Answer the question like a good little thing," he said, "what do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Even if I knew anything," Hermione growled, "I would never tell a despicable, sinister-"

"You will refer to me as MISTER Sinister," the man growled, slapping her in the face, "Now answer the question."

"Harry will come," Hermione shot, staring straight into his blood red eyes, "and he has destroyed monsters ten times worse than you."

"We'll see about that, little specimen," Mr. Sinister smirked, "But first, seeing as you won't help me with the info my master requires, I will simply continue trying to discover what makes a witch tick."

--

"Smaller bites, Harry, yikes," Jean ordered from across the table.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, swallowing the bite of pancake, "Your pancakes are just so good, I can't help it," Harry said, flashing his best smile at the redhead.

Scott patted his back, and whispered a 'good boy' at Harry's side.

"I heard that, Summers," Jean said, narrowing her eyes at her husband and making him squirm.

Scott knew he was about to be in for it, but was saved when Logan belched loudly. "Logan, for goodness sake, not at the breakfast table," Jean scolded, turning her attention to the Canadian, "And … what are you drinking? Is that beer? Logan, you know this is a school and you are to be setting an example to the students. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Logan answered with an even louder burp.

"Well, thank you for breakfast, Jean, I have to go to my afternoon classes now," Harry said standing up from the table.

"Afternoon classes?" Scott asked before nodding in realization, "Oh right, time zones."

"Have a good day at school, Harry," Jean called behind him as he left.

"Good morning," Prof. Xavier said as he rolled into the dinning room.

"Good morning, Professor," Jean greeted, "Any word from Warren?"

"Not a thing," Xavier sighed, "I'm beginning to fear the worst. Not even Cerebro's been able to find him."

"I hope he's ok …" Jean sighed, looking down at the table as the dinning room fell silent.

--

Harry ran into the Great Hall. He was running very late for the assembly. On habit, Harry went toward the place where he, Ron, and Hermione sat, but the fearful look she gave him and the hateful gaze from Ron stopped him in his tracks.

"Looks like you're friends have betrayed you, Potter," Draco Malfoy's cold voice said from beside him, bringing Harry out of the shock induced trance he didn't even know he was in.

"At least I had friends, Malfoy," Harry growled, "Who can stand to be around a snake like you?"

"No one," Draco smirked, "Same as you, Mutant." He shot, making Harry step back slightly, "Face it, Potter, we are in the same ship. Only difference is my personality can change, and I can make friends, but you … you'll always be a mutant, you'll always be a freak."

"Malfoy …" Harry growled, ready to punch him.

"Go ahead, Potter," Draco said, sticking his chin toward him, "Hit me. I'll just say you used your power on me, and you'll be out of Hogwarts tonight."

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, neither boy realizing he was there.

Draco gaped at Snape's sharp tone toward him, but quickly ran to his table before losing points.

"You too, Mr. Potter," Snape said in the same hateful tone, but giving a semi-friendly smirk and a wink, "Before you lose house points."

"Y-Yes, Professor," Harry nodded nervously before running off to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, seeing plainly that everyone, but Neville slid away from him.

"Hey, Harry," Neville said with a smile, "How are you today?"

"Fine, thanks," Harry sighed, "Why are you not freaked out with me being a … ya know …"

"So you're a mutant, big deal," Neville said, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, "I have a couple of cousins who are gifted too." The boy then smiled nearly evilly at Harry, "I wish I could see Voldemort's face when or if he shows his face again and you use your gifts on him."

"I hope that never happens, Neville," Harry sighed, not really hungry, but beginning his meal as well.

"May I have your attention, students," Dumbledore began from the Staff table, "Christmas Holidays are just around the corner, and this year we will be having a Christmas Dance for fifth through seventh years. It will be a semi-formal event, taking place next Friday. All students planning to attend may go to Hogsmeade to prepare. On another note, any student with information on the location of Ms. Norris will be rewarded with twenty-five house points. She has been missing since the first week of this term and Mr. Filch is quite distraught. That is all, enjoy your meal." He closed, smirking as Lavender and Pavati comprehended the thought of a dance in two weeks and proceeded to run out of the hall screaming about not having enough time to get ready.

"One moment, Neville, be right back," Harry said, leaving his seat and walking toward Prof. Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked drawing the headmaster's attention.

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said with a welcome smile, "may I help you?"

"Professor, I have a …err … friend from my other school. May I invite her to the dance as my... uh... date?" Harry asked nervously.

"Under normal circumstances, Muggles would not be allowed," Dumbledore mused, "But I know a little about your other school and I understand that some of the things at our school would be in the norm, so I see no problems. I look forward to meeting your other friends."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said, running out of the hall.

--

"Kurt, Have you seen Kitty?" Harry asked, walking up into the fencing room of the mansion.

"Yes, I think she is in the Danger Room training with Phoenix," Kurt responded as he took a swing with his practice sword at Jubilee.

"Watch it, Elf," Jubilee cried, barely ducking the slash, "You about took my head off!"

"Ok, thanks, Kurt," Harry said, turning around to leave, "talk to you later, mate."

"Yeah … talk to you later," Kurt whispered, almost growling.

"You ok, Fuzzy?" Jubilee asked, lowering her guard.

"I'm fine," Kurt responded quickly, "Let us continue."

--

Kitty stumbled toward Jean and dropped to her hands and knees, gasping for air.

"Not bad, Shadowcat," Jean nodded, "made it through the obstacle course in one minute fifteen seconds, and only used your power three times. Very good."

"Yeah … thanks," she panted, looking up at the redhead.

"Water?" Harry asked from Kitty's side, causing her to jump.

"Harry!" Kitty gasped, "How long have you been there?"

"Couple of seconds," Harry smirked, "sorry I frightened you."

"It's ok," Kitty smiled, taking the bottle of water, "is something wrong? You look flushed?" she commented on his nervous blush.

"Oh … it's uh …" Harry stammered before looking up at Phoenix, "um... Jean, can I talk to Kitty alone for a tic?"

"Sure," Jean smiled, "I'll be just outside if you two need anything," she said, walking out of the now shut down Danger Room.

Harry waited for the door to close before turning back to Kitty, "Is anything wrong, Harry?" Kitty asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No it's uh …" Harry started, but the blush covered his face again, "Um you see, my other school is having a dance next Friday. I was wondering if you'd... like to go... with me?"

Kitty then turned her back on him, mostly to hide her grin, and stayed silent to make him sweat. "It's a date," she said, spinning around and kissing him on the cheek, "Let me know what I'm supposed to wear and we're good to go!"

--

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his desk looking over his papers when a knock came on his door. "You called for me, Mr. Fudge?" Arthur Weasley asked walking into the office.

"Yes, of course, Arthur," Fudge said with a almost ignorant looking smile, "I see that the evidence is becoming clearer and clearer that Mr. Potter could have been truthful in his claims that the Dark Lord has returned from the dead."

"Well, pardon my strong words, Minister," Arthur sighed, "But that is what we've all been bloody trying to say."

"Yes, yes," Fudge nodded, "That is why I called you here today."

"Why is that, Minister?" Arthur asked respectively.

"I understand you were one of the representatives of the Ministry in a joint black op project with the British and Canadian Muggle Government from around fifteen years ago," Fudge asked, smiling at Arthur, "Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes," Arthur stuttered, growing nervous, "Why?"

"Perhaps it's time to reactivate the Weapon X project," Fudge nodded, "After all, it's purpose was to control You-Know-Who and also the rising Mutant phenomena. And it seems both have returned and are growing out of control. Control that must be reestablished. I've already sent owls to the surviving members of the Weapon X heads and I would like for you to once again take the head of the Ministry side of the project. Can I count on you, Arthur?"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir," Arthur gulped, "you can count on me…"

"Very good," Fudge smiled brightly, "that is all, please do keep me informed on the progress."

Arthur nodded nervously and exited the office. Fudge then stood up and walked toward the door, locking it, "Ok … report," He said in a deeper voice without the British accent.

"I'm not getting anywhere," Mystique sighed, walking out of his private bathroom, "I think only Potter and Weasley know about the Chamber. Ron is too stupid to talk, and Harry … I have to be careful around him. With him being an X-Man."

"The specimen you brought me has a strong will," Mr. Sinister said, walking out of the shadows, "Even after you told her of this Harry, she still has blind faith he'll come to rescue it. And why did you just bring me one? It is in the prime of its life. Why didn't you bring me a male, Mystique? I'm curious on its mating and whether their offspring are born a wizard or witch."

"Mystique, I will give you the opportunity to search the school freely," Fudge said, narrowing his now red eyes at the two and then looking over in the corner at the rat crawling through a hole, "You are late, Wormtail."

The rat then transformed into Lord Voldemort's servant, Peter Pettigrew. "Sorry, I'm late," he said with an evil smirk, "I had to wait 'til Riddle wasn't looking,"

"Do you think you can convince Riddle to make an attack on Hogwarts soon?" Fudge asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe," Wormtail nodded, "but it will have to be during an event. And it will have to be when Potter is at the school; the fool is obsessed with killing him. If it's a moment where Potter is easily attacked, it will be like leading a stag to water."

"There is going to be a big dance next Friday," Mystique said, looking at her fingernails, "Harry is expected to be there. Would that work?"

"Yes, it would work nicely," Wormtail nodded, "Riddle loves to crash parties. I will inform him of this … opportunity."

"Very good," Fudge nodded, "Archangel!" He called into the shadows.

"You called, my Master?" a figure replied, walking out of the shadows. He had on a black and red body suit, his blue skin visible only by his gloveless hands and face, his back adorned with large, razor-sharp, metallic wings.

"Can you weaken Dumbledore's defenses around Hogwarts?" Fudge asked, smirking at his ultimate creation.

"Yes, my Master," Archangel responded coldly, "I will have his defenses dropped in time for Riddle's attack."

"Very good," Fudge said before turning his attention to Mystique, "I have given you the ability to do magic on the same level as Granger, and now giving you the perfect distraction to locate the Chamber of Secrets." He then reached out his hand toward her, causing her to fly though the air toward him.

She gasped as she felt Fudge's hand wrap around her neck tightly, "I made you, Mystique, fail me again … and I will break you." He then let her drop hard to the ground, "Now, go back to Hogwarts," Fudge ordered as Mystique morphed into Hermione and ran to the portkey connected to Hogwarts.

Fudge smiled brightly as he looked out his office window, "Soon … very soon, the Chamber of Secrets will be mine once again …"

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: sorry it took so long to get this one up, I've had major computer troubles, but they are all settled now, and I'm back in business! Next chapter should be up soon too. I'd like to thank Xavien1101 and Fusionblaster for beta reading this chapter for me. And now for a few shout outs:

Jorael: the answer is yes I'd love for you to do some cover art to this story, if the offer still stands. Email me if you need any more info for it, but it kind of made my day when you offered that

To everyone shocked about Sabretooth being a wizard, just wait 'til you see what I'm doing with Logan's 'mysterious past'. heh

Mola: I hope I cleared up a little about Harry's feelings and Kitty's thoughts on everyone's favorite Boy Who Lived, and a certain blue elf will be coming next chapter.

And everyone who noticed Jean's comment, oh you don't know the half of what's to come, and though Scott is a father figure to Harry, and he does resemble James, does that mean he IS in fact James? Or is it someone else that no one's thought of?

Silverdagger: I'm glad ya liking it, and if you look at the bottom of the first chapter you'll find a disclaimer for the X-Men and HP characters and events that is for all chapters to come after.

Everyone else, thanks for reading and reviewing sorry for what happened to Hermione this chapter, but it should serve its purpose, anybody like Sinister? And any comments on Fudge? More reviews the faster the chapters' come.

Cya! Don't forget to review!

Next Chapter: Protecting Those That Hate And Fear


	7. Protecting Those That Fear and Hate

Chapter 7: Protecting Those That Fear and Hate

_The corner of the living room had crumbled and the wall lay in ruins. Slowly, a figure stood from the rubble. His clothing was torn and bloody, but his body looked almost untouched. His intense eyes glared through his broken glasses and his hair was dirty and ruffled. Blood dripped from the claw-like bones that protruded from between his knuckles. "Tom!" He called, "We're not finished!" he received no answer in the silent cabin. _

"_Tom, where are you?" He called stumbling up the stairs to the bedrooms, "You bloody coward! Face me!"_

_He sniffed the air, searching the home for the way the monster went, and when he caught the direction, his eyes lit up with fear, "Oh, God …" he took a full dash toward the nursery. What he saw inside caused his insides to flip-flop, "L-Lil? Lily, no …" He whimpered, pulling his wife into his arms and holding her lifeless body tightly, "Lil, wake up … please …" _

_He finally took notice of the others in the room, "Harry … Harry!" He cried, as he quickly yet gently laid his wife down, and went for their infant son, holding him close. He was alive … barely. Blood dripped from a large gash on his forehead, "Harry …"_

"_How?" the third person in the room whispered, pulling himself to his feet, holding a shattered wand, "how did he survive the killing curse?" He heard but listened to nothing else as an intense pain shot through his body then he looked down at the child and stared in awe as the cut healed into a lightning bolt scar. _

"_You can't save him," Tom said with a smirk, "I placed the killing curse on him; he will be dead in moments."_

_He knew of the curse, and knew he was probably only delaying the inevitable. But also knew the one that was responsible was standing right before him, practically defenseless. And with a sickening 'snikt', he dove at him, claws drawn, and crying "YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME!" _

--

"YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME!" Logan cried, setting up in his bed, breathing heavy. After a few moments of catching his breath, he unsheathed his indestructible, adamantium claws. "Why?" he asked, staring at his claws, "why can't I remember … why can't I remember who I am?"

--

"Can't sleep?" Harry heard, causing him to jump, "Jean, what are you doing up?" he asked as Jean walked in with a robe over her nightgown.

"Nervous about tomorrow night?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the couch before the television.

"Maybe …" Harry whispered, blushing lightly, "I want Kitty to enjoy herself, and I'm afraid some jerks at school may say something out of line."

"Kitty can and will take care of herself, Harry," Jean said, giving a warm, motherly smile.

"I kind of wish it was different though," Harry sighed, "Don't get me wrong, you have all become my family, but … Hermione and Ron … were kind of … well … they were the first people I ever considered my real family, and …"

"It hurts to lose them like you have," Jean finished for him, "Don't lose hope, Harry," She whispered pulling him into a hug, "They may still come around."

"You better watch it, Potter," a voice called from behind the doorway, "I might get jealous."

"Scott?" Harry asked confused at the very sleepy looking Cyclops.

"You called, Jean," he asked, "You sounded nervous, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's …wrong, Scott," Jean sighed, "just … I'm not sure if I'll have the courage to ask him later."

"Ask … me what?" Harry asked nervously.

"Harry …" Jean began as Scott sat down beside her, "since your godfather and aunt and uncle's deaths, Professor Xavier has taken guardianship of you."

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm aware of this …"

"Well, Harry …" Jean started, taking Scott's hand, "Since you came here, we, Scott and I, we've come to think of you as the son we've always wanted …"

"And if it's ok with you," Scott continued for her, "if you don't like the idea we can forget the whole thing …"

"Harry, what we'd like to ask," Jean said, stopping to silently gulp, "is would you allow us to adopt you? We … we would like you to be an official part of our family."

"You … want to adopt me? You'd like me to be … to be your son?" Harry asked, wide-eyed in shock, not sure what to say.

"We know we can not possibly take the place of your real mom and dad, or your godfather," Scott said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "But we'd be happy for you to join our family."

"When? When can we get it arranged?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, staring at the floor.

"The paperwork shouldn't take that long. We can make arrangements for Wanda to tutor you in the classes tomorrow, and we can go get it all squared away before the dance." Jean explained, "That is … if you're ok with it. If you don't want to, we understand."

"You … want me to be your son …" Harry stated, looking up at them tears rimming his eyes, "no one's ever… wanted me to be their son … I've never … known what it's like to actually have parents … and … you two … I couldn't wish for better … thank you … yes … let's get it done first thing in the morning!" He then stood up and pulled them both into a bear hug.

"Well, if we're going to make it legal," Jean said, reluctantly breaking the hug, "we had better get to bed."

Harry nodded with possibly the brightest smile he has ever had across his face, "Ok," Harry said, walking toward the doorway, "Goodnight … Mum, Dad," he then turned and walked out, leaving Scott and Jean dumbfounded.

"Scott … did he just..." Jean asked, blinking rapidly.

"Yes …" Scott responded just as dumbly, but slowly allowing a smile to creep across his lips, "I believe he did." He said as he pulled his wife into a hug.

'Why?' Jean thought as she relaxed in her husband's arms, 'Why did hearing him call me that … seem so natural and … familiar …'

--

"Can I go now, Wanda?" Harry asked, watching his caldron bubble in the kitchen.

"The dance is not going anywhere, Little Slim," Wanda said with a smirk as she examined his concoction, giving Harry the nickname his now adopted father used to go by when he was Harry's age, "and Kitty isn't ready to go yet so we shall continue the lesson."

"Fascinating …" Beast mused, watching Harry and Wanda work on his potions assignment and hanging upside down from a perch on the ceiling, "What does it do?"

"It's supposed to be a revitalizing draught," Harry said unsurely, "But I never was any good at potions …"

"Allow me to test it. Usually when I visit my niece over Christmas holidays, she uses me to test her potions," Beast said, taking a small vial of the potion.

"Beast, be …" Harry started, but wasn't quick enough before Beast downed the whole vial, "careful …"

A moment later Beast fell from his perch and started to snore on the kitchen table. "I think I need a lot more hash powder." Harry mused at the KO'ed, azure-colored X-Man.

"He should come to in an hour or so," Wanda blinked, looking over Beast.

"Ready to go, Harry?" Kitty's voice sounded from the doorway. Harry turned around and his jaw just dropped. Kitty was wearing a long, light blue strapless dress; a small 'X' pendent that all X-Men were given was around her neck; her long hair was let down and curled, and her face had just enough makeup to compliment her features. "You like, Harry?" she asked smiling.

"Wow …" Harry whispered, looking her over.

"X squared times two to the … second power … yields …" Beast groaned in his sleep, destroying the mood and causing both teens and Wanda to laugh.

"Well," Harry said as Kitty intertwined her arm with his, "Shall we be off?"

Kitty nodded with a chuckle, and the two headed toward his portkey, "You two have fun," Prof. Xavier said smiling as they disappeared. Xavier then looked over to the shadowy part of the living room, "Go with them, but stay hidden," he instructed, "I've a bad feeling." Then in two 'poofs' the person in the shadows and the portkey on the coffee table was gone.

--

Despite the stares and the fact that most avoided them like the plague, Harry and Kitty were having a ball at the dance. Kitty especially enjoyed the slow songs, even though she knew none of the songs played.

"That's them, huh?" She asked with a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Huh?" Harry asked shaking his head out of his trance.

She answered by nodding to a redheaded guy around Harry's height, and the bushy headed girl in his arms.

"Yes, that's Ron and Hermione," Harry sighed.

That's all I wanted to know," she growled, turning and starting to stomp their way.

"Kitty!" Harry gasp, "No, don't!" He pleaded but was two late.

"Excuse me," Kitty said politely, "You wouldn't be Hermione and Ron by chance?"

"Um, yes," Ron said nervously, "do we know you?" he asked as he and Hermione parted, looking at the stranger.

Kitty answered by slapping them both hard across the faces, silencing the dance.

"Wha?" Ron gasped, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm Harry's friend," Kitty shot, "what you two were supposed to be!"

"That's my boyfriend you're talking to!" Hermione growled, attempting to slap Kitty back, but her hand passed right through, earning gasps from all around.

"Don't push it, little girl," Kitty growled at Hermione, "I really want a reason to kick your butt too."

"And you, you jerk!" Kitty almost yelled, rounding on Ron, "He thinks of you as a brother. I've just known him a few months and I could see that you WERE his best friend. Best friends don't throw away their friendship because one of them is a little different. Best friends just don't do that."

"Come on, Kitty," Harry said, gripping her arms, "I think we need some air," he whispered, hoping to prevent a massive fight.

"No, Harry, I NEED to claw their freaking, ungrateful eyes out," she yelled as Harry pulled her away, thankful she was mad enough to forget how to work her mutant power, "Let me go, Harry Potter! I said let me go!"

"Well, I never … honestly," Hermione complained, rubbing her cheek, "Ron? What do you say we go up to the dorms? No one's there and we can … make it better," she said with a sultry smile.

"Best friends … just don't … do that …" Ron said in a daze, rubbing his cheek and completely ignoring her, "don't … do that …"

--

"Why did you stop me, Harry?" Kitty pouted as Harry lead her outside the castle.

"Because I don't want to be kicked out of school with one year left," Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you ok?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah …" Harry said rubbing his scar, "just a little headache."

"Sorry …" Kitty whispered sheepishly, "so … where are we going?"

"Just want you to meet an old friend of mine." Harry smiled, still rubbing his scar.

--

"Hagrid?" Harry asked, knocking on the door to half-Giant Groundskeeper's hut.

"Aye, 'arry," Hagrid said after opening the door "it's been te long; ah've missed ye, 'arry."

"I've missed you too, Hagrid," Harry smiled.

"N' who's this?" he asked, smiling at Kitty.

"Oh, Hagrid, this is Kitty Pryde," Harry said, taking Kitty's hand, "Kitty, this is my friend Hagrid. Kitty's my girlfriend, Hagrid." He said, earning a blush and a shocked look from Hagrid.

"Ye girlfriend, ye say?" Hagrid said in shock, "Hermione must not be takin' this well, not after all she told me last spring … I shouldn't a told ya that …"

"What-" Harry started, but broke off as he gasped in pain and gripped his forehead.

"Harry, Harry? Are you ok?" Kitty asked, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"He's … He's coming …" He grunted in pain.

"Who's coming, Harry?" Kitty asked, worry showing on her features.

Harry answered by jumping to his feet and dashing back toward the castle. "Harry! Wait up!" She yelled trying to run after him, but her dress was slowing her down.

--

"What the … oh no…" Harry gasped looking around the corner into the great hall.

"Harry, what-" Kitty asked but was silenced by Harry's outreached hand.

"Voldemort …" Harry whispered, glaring at the great number of Death Eaters and easily singling out Lord Voldemort and his lackey Wormtail.

"Potter!" Voldemort hissed, "I know you're here, show yourself!"

"I don't know how you got here without my knowledge, Tom," Dumbledore growled, "but you will not harm any students here."

"_Crucio,"_ Voldemort hissed as he cast the Unforgivable Curse on the headmaster.

"Professor!" Harry gasped as he started to run to the room, but gasped as an arm wrapped around him and he found him self suddenly in Professor Xavier's office with Kitty and Kurt.

"Are you ok, Kitty, Harry?" Kurt asked, eyeing Kitty worriedly.

"What happened?" Harry asked, slightly angered.

"Professor Xavier had it arranged for a second portkey made for emergencies," Kurt explained, "Like just then."

"I have to go back!" Harry said as he grabbed his portkey and said the incantation to go back to Hogwarts, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?" Harry panicked.

"It appears that they have blocked the magical ways to Hogwarts," Xavier mused.

"They're all in danger," Harry said, standing up quickly, "I have to go back! Voldemort wants me and he'll hurt them to get to me. I have to save them!"

"Why?" Xavier asked coolly.

"Why what?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"You said it yourself, Harry. They now fear and hate you. Why save those that hate and fear you?" Xavier asked, "why bother if they don't appreciate it?"

"Why should that matter?" Harry shot back, "If they're ever going to treat us the same and ignore the fact that we're different, then we have to show that we're willing to stand up for them, even if they aren't willing to stand up for us."

"Very good, Mage," Xavier said, touching his forehead, "Cyclops, gather the team and ready the X-Jet, code red emergency." He then looked up at Harry and Kitty, "Suit up. We leave at once."

"Hogwarts is in England; we're in America!" Harry said frustrated, "We'll never make it in time to help anyone!"

"You underestimate our jet," Xavier said with a wink, "Get suited up, we leave in fifteen minutes.

--

A little over an hour later at Hogwarts …

"Albus," Prof. McGonagall said worriedly, helping him to set up, "What are we going to do? There are too many …"

"Stand strong, Minerva," Dumbledore said with weakened breaths, "But something is amiss, I feel as though something is draining my strength …"

"Hang on, Albus, the students need you …" She said before lowering her voice to a desperate whisper, "I need you …"

"All will be well, Minerva," Dumbledore comforted, "Harry is on the way with help as we speak …"

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said, hiding his face from the students and teachers, "Potter is not here."

"Send a few groups to search the school, but seal the great hall," Voldemort instructed, "I want no one to escape."

"If Potter is not found, none you will see the light of another day," Voldemort hissed, causing a few students to either cry or faint.

Suddenly, the very large door of the Great Hall jumped. "What?" Voldemort asked no one as he watched the door jump as if some rabid animal was attacking it.

"That door is one foot thick …" a student whispered watching the door buckle. "What could be doing that?"

Then the door jerked again, this time with three shimmering, metal objects poking through, and beginning to slash through it as if it was nothing but hot butter.

A moment later, the door was forced open by a great, crimson blast. A group, all clad in black leather, marched in, led by Harry himself. "Sorry to crash the party," Cyclops said, adjusting his visor control.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed, "I'm pleased to see you again. You've grown."

"Leave now, Voldemort," Harry said boldly, "or we'll make you."

"Ha! You and your pathetic band?" Voldemort mocked, "You couldn't stop me if you tried."

"Is that a threat, Bub?" Wolverine growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Do I know you?" Voldemort questioned, facing Wolverine before turning to the Death Eaters, "They are but Muggles. Kill them and bring Potter to me alive."

Voldemort turned to leave then spotted someone in the gathered students, "Ah, Potter's friends," He said pointing his wands at Ron and Hermione, "You two, with me."

Ron and Hermione reluctantly went to Voldemort's side, Wormtail smiling brightly at the glare he was receiving from Hermione.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry cried, but two Death Eaters grabbed Harry's shoulders. They then found gloved fists intersecting with their faces.

"X-Men, Attack!" Cyclops ordered, "Gambit, Beast, Rogue, Storm, take the outside perimeter, the rest take care of those inside, but be careful around the students and teachers. Make sure you stay in groups of at least two!" He then ducked a spell from a Death Eater. "Nice beam," he said with a smile, "What do you think of mine?" he asked as he fired his optic blast, sending the Death Eater through a stone wall.

"You ok, Bub?" Wolverine asked pulling Dumbledore to his feet.

"Yes, young man, I'm-" Dumbledore started, but stopped dead upon seeing Wolverine's face. "Merlin's beard…"

"You," Wolverine said, addressing Prof. McGonagall, "Get him and these kids to safety. We'll handle these guys."

"Right, of course. Come along children," Prof. McGonagall said, pulling a dazed Dumbledore along and leading the students out the cleared hallway.

"Minerva, did you see his face?" Dumbledore finally asked as Wolverine ran back into the fray.

"Yes, he did seem vaguely familiar," McGonagall replied, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Look at his face and think of him clean shaven, with a different hairstyle and glasses …" Dumbledore instructed.

McGonagall thought for a moment, then her eyes went wide, "It … cannot be … he died … fifteen years ago … it can't be!"

--

"How ya holdin' out, Runt?" Wolverine asked taking Harry's back.

"Great, just great," Harry said, telekinetically throwing a Death Eater into another group. "Where's Kitty?" He asked worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, Nightcrawler's with her," Wolverine reassured, diving at a group of Death Eaters, impaling them with his claws, and then throwing them into four others.

Harry then spotted Voldemort leading Hermione and Ron through the side door. "Voldemort!" Harry cried running after them.

"Mage, No!" Wolverine called and tried to grab him, but an unlucky Death Eater got in his way. "Blasted kid's gonna be the death of me!"

Wolverine quickly finished off the Death Eaters attacking him and shot after Harry. "Damn it, Kid, Cyclops said stay in a group of two!" he scolded.

"Since when do you follow his orders to the letter?" Harry smirked, causing Wolverine to work his jaw like a goldfish.

"Do as I say, not as I do, boy!" Wolverine snapped, slapping Harry up side the head. "Look out!" He barked, pushing Harry to the side and blocking a broadsword blade with his claws.

"Lucius," Harry spat, glaring at the blonde headed man wielding a sword aimed at Wolverine. "Go after your friends. I'll handle this joker," Wolverine said, unsheathing his other set of claws.

Harry nodded and ran down the hallway, leaving the two alone. "It's been along time, Wolverine," Lucius said, smiling, "what's it been, fifteen years?"

"Are you saying I know you, bub," Wolverine snarled, taking a step toward the Death Eater.

"If you kill me," Lucius said, "You'll never know about who you really are … or about the son you never knew."

Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the smiling Death Eater, "I must admit, Wolverine," Malfoy admitted, "I knew your healing ability was powerful, but I never knew it could restore your mind from a Dementor's Kiss."

"Who the hell are you?" Wolverine snarled, grabbing Malfoy and bringing a fist to his chin and allowing the two outer claws to graze his cheeks, "Tell me who I am … Now."

"Wolverine!" Harry called from down the hallway, "He's sealed the door! We have to get in or he'll kill them!"

"What will it be, Wolverine?" Lucius smiled, "Your new friend, or your past?"

"We will meet again, bub," Wolverine growled, before following the way Harry went.

"You can count on it …" Lucius smirked, "James."

--

Wolverine found Harry helping a redheaded boy stand, "What happened?"

"He pushed Ron into me, knocking us both down, then sealed the door," Harry explained, pointing to the door.

"I think I can handle this door," Wolverine said, unsheathing his claws, which made Ron faint.

"Oh bloody hell," Harry cursed as he struggled with Ron's weight.

Wolverine made short work of the door and the three, Ron draped over Wolverine's shoulder, made their way into the chamber.

"Mystique?" Wolverine asked, sniffing the air, "Why is she, of all people, here?"

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort hissed, hitting Wolverine with the curse. The Feral X-Man dropped Ron with a thud and fell to his knees. "Now it's just the three of us, Potter," Voldemort chuckled, pulling Hermione with him.

"What are you going to do now?" Voldemort asked, gripping Hermione's arm, keeping her in front of him. "Are you going to risk your friend's life to get me?"

"This is between you and me, _Tom_," Harry said coolly, "She has nothing to do with it."

The Dark Lord looked down at the girl, then back at Harry. "So be it," he said, shoving the girl away, "If you wish to die first, I won't-" he started but, was cut off as Harry kicked him hard in the chest.

Harry followed up the attack by slugging the worst of Dark Wizards right in the face. "That was for my parents," Harry growled, glaring at the fallen Voldemort.

"You'll have to do better than that, Potter," Voldemort hissed as he got back to his feet. His hood had fallen away, revealing his face.

"My God …" Harry gasped, staring at Voldemort's features. His face was very snake-like, but what drew his attention were the three long scars crossing his face.

"Do these impress you, Potter?" Voldemort asked, flashing his almost glowing scarlet eyes, "One can never be rid of their death marks."

In his daze, Harry was unable to prevent Voldemort from magically jerking the wand from the holster at his side, "Only fools and children allow their defenses to drop so easily, Potter," Voldemort laughed, pointing Harry's own wand at him, "Your mistake will cost you your life."

"I don't think so, bub," Voldemort heard as an adamantium claw came down on his wrist, severing the hand holding Harry's wand. Wolverine reach down, pulled the wand from the disconnected hand, and tossed it to the surprised Harry.

"How? How are you standing after my Cruciatus Curse?" Voldemort gasped, holding his bleeding limb.

"That was what that was called?" Wolverine snarled, "Sure that hurt like hell, but all you really did was piss me off."

Wolverine then glanced over at Harry, the still knocked out Ron, and the nervous looking Hermione, "Get them out of here, Mage," Wolverine whispered dangerously, "None of ya need to see what I'm about to do."

Harry started to argue, but Wolverine gave him a look that would stop a speeding train. Harry then pulled one of Ron's arms over his shoulder and took Hermione's hand, leading them out of the room.

"Logan," Harry said before leaving, "Be careful." Wolverine gave Harry a nod. Harry, as close to being satisfied with the situation as he could get, led Hermione out of the room.

Wolverine turned toward the still shocked Voldemort, "Ok, bub, let's dance."

--

"Umm… where are we, Kitten?" Nightcrawler asked as the two wondered the halls of Hogwarts.

"What makes you think I know?" Shadowcat responded angrily, "HARRY!" She called into the dark halls, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"That helped," Nightcrawler smirked.

"Oh, hush," Shadowcat scolded, looking around.

"_Crucio,"_ a voice called as a beam hit Kitty in the side, causing her to cry out in pain. "Pathetic Mutants," Lucius Malfoy snorted, walking toward Nightcrawler and the doubled over Shadowcat.

"KITTY!" Nightcrawler cried, running over and trying to comfort her. "What did you do to her?" Nightcrawler growled glaring at the smiling Malfoy.

"Oh, just a little spell that makes every fiber of her being feel as if they are being torn apart," Malfoy explained, "Now, would you like to wait for me to finish her off, or do you want to go first?"

Nightcrawler looked down at Kitty; his heart ached at her face contorted in agony and tears running down her cheeks from the intense pain. He glanced up at the amused looking Death Eater. "I'll be right back, Kitten," Nightcrawler whispered as he gently kissed her cheek, "I'll get him for hurting you."

The blue furred X-Man stood to his feet and drew his swords from the sheathes on his back. "En Guard," Nightcrawler growled as he teleported right in front of Malfoy, and the clashing of swords began.

Seemed like no matter how many times Nightcrawler would teleport, Malfoy always countered his attacks. "Your very good, blue one," Malfoy complimented as he slashed at the X-Man.

"Thank you," Nightcrawler replied, repelling his attack, "You are not too bad yourself."

"You're good," Malfoy said as he finally got past Nightcrawler's defenses and slashed deep across his chest, "But not good enough," He then reared back, and plunged his broadsword deep through Kurt's chest and out his back, "Goodbye, Mutant."

"It's … not finished …" Nightcrawler whispered, the blood coming from his lip shined bright on his blue chin.

"What can you do?" Malfoy sneered, "Don't worry, I'll send the girl after you shortly."

"No … you … are going …" Nightcrawler started before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing right behind Malfoy. "To sleep!" He growled as he brought the hilt of his sword down on the back of Malfoy's neck, knocking him out. Malfoy hit the ground with a sickening thud, and Nightcrawler stood unsteadily for a moment before he fell face-first as well.

"Kit…Kitten …" Nightcrawler whispered before he closed his eyes with a sigh.

--

Harry and Hermione moved as quickly as they could through the halls with Ron's arms draped over both their shoulders.

"Marvelous," Hermione sighed as they came to a locked door.

"Care to open it, Hermione?" Harry asked, "I might drop Ron if I reach for my wand."

"Uh, sure," Hermione said, taking her wand in her left hand, _"Alohomoria!"_ She said as she pointed her wand at the lock.

"That's 'Alohomora', Hermione," Harry said suspiciously.

"Oh, of course, what am I thinking?" she said, before trying it again, this time successfully.

'Something's not right,' Harry thought, looking at Hermione, 'Hermione is not one to forget spells even in life threatening situations, and why is she holding her wand with her left hand? I've known since first year she's right handed. Something's not right at all.'

"Hermione," Harry spoke up, "He's getting heavy, what do you say we take a break. It looks semi-safe here."

"I thought you'd never say that!" Hermione sighed as they lowered Ron down gently.

'One way to find out …' Harry thought, "Hey, Hermione," Harry spoke up, "This reminds me of how we first became friends first year. Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget, Harry?" Hermione said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I'll never forget how you and Ron saved me from that Troll in the Lavatory," Harry said with a bright smile, "I thought you and Ron would never be friends with me."

"Yeah," Hermione said enthusiastically, "You looked so scared when we found you!" she started to laugh, but her laughter was cut short as Harry jerked her up by her collar and slammed her against the wall.

"What have you done with Hermione?" Harry snarled, "Where is she?"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked innocently, "I'm right here,"

"No, I know you are definitely not my Hermione," Harry growled, "Hermione remembers spells and charms even better in intense situations, while you just screwed up one of the earliest ones she learned. Hermione always uses her wand with her right hand, while you used yours with your left. And ME and Ron rescued HERMIONE from the Troll in first year, not HERMIONE and Ron rescuing me!"

"Harry … I'm just nervous …" She said bringing her hand to rest on Harry's cheek, "I was so scared when Voldemort showed up with his Death Eaters, and I thank you for coming to my rescue …" she whispered, moving her face closer to his, "I know you've always wanted this, Harry …"

"But, Hermione," Harry whispered, "what about my fame? Will my being the 'Boy Who Lived' get in the way?"

"Your fame's just an added plus," Hermione purred, moving closer to kiss him.

Harry immediately pulled away, not enough to unpin her, but enough to keep her from kissing him, "I don't know who you are," Harry shot, "but you are NOT Hermione! Hermione has always been there whether I was famous or not, you just blew it."

"Oh … ok," She shrugged then kneed him right between the legs.

Harry slumped down to the ground and rolled into a ball, only to be kicked over by her. "You're right, X-Man, I'm not Hermione, but you know what? I'm the closest thing to Hermione you're ever going to see again." She smirked before kicking him again.

"You know what … who ever you are …" Harry grunted, "You really need … to watch your back …"

"Watch my-" she started, but was finished by Ron hitting her with an ax-handle chop to the back of the head, causing her to stumble to the floor morphing back to her natural, blue, scaly-skinned self.

Ron's eyes went wide, "Harry? Has … she been like this for a while … you think?" he asked, earning a nod from the gasping Harry.

"I … was … I was… I was shagging … oh god …" he then made to summon a trashcan.

"Ron, you ok? Harry asked, as Ron gasped and gagged into the trashcan.

"She … she has … SCALES!" he gasped before going into another gagging fit.

"_Incarcerous,"_ Harry said, casting the spell to tie the mock-Hermione up with invisible strings. Then he slumped down beside Ron, "Bloody hell that hurt!"

"At least you didn't find out you've been shagging a bloody lizard …" Ron gulped.

"At least you think you'll be able to shag again," Harry said in a slightly higher pitched voice, "Son of a … I think they hit my ribcage…"

"I don't know if I'll be able to again after finding out … ugh …" Ron gagged. "Harry?" He said quietly.

"Yes, Ron,"

"Sorry," Ron said, leaning back against the wall, "I don't know about the whole mutant thing, but I do know you're as much a brother to me as Fred and George! Is there any way to, I don't know, forget about the crap I said when you told us you're a mutant?"

Harry gave Ron a smile, "What crap are you talking about?" the two then hugged one another, "But Ron, that punch you're gonna have to repay me with a lot of chocolate before that can be forgotten."

"Oh, gag me with a wand!" Mystique rolled her eyes, "That's so sweet I think I've gotten some cavities."

"Now, blue girl" Harry said, glaring at Mystique, "Where's Hermione?"

"Ok, I'll talk," She sighed, closing her eyes, "On second thought … screw you, you idiots! Thanks for the fun, Ron. I had a great time with you," She said with a wink before changing into a raven and flying quickly toward the open door.

"DAMN!" The both yelled in unison, running after her.

"Where'd she go?" Ron asked, looking around the wide-open central chamber of the castle.

Harry dropped to his knees, "Damn it! Without her … we'll never find Hermione!"

"Relax, Harry," Wolverine said, leaning against the wall behind them, "We'll find her, just calm down."

"My god, Logan," Harry gasped looking at Wolverine's shredded uniform, "You look like hell."

"Thanks, Mage," Wolverine sighed, "That means the world to me."

"What happened to Voldemort?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes and ignoring Ron's hiccup of fright.

"He's alive," Wolverine said, lighting up a cigar, "barely. He'd be less than that if not for some freak with a silver hand that jumped in and the two disappeared before I could finish him off."

"Good," Harry said, looking away, "When it's time to finish him, I want to be the one to do it." He said in a tone that made a chill run up even Wolverine's spine.

"Come on, Mage, Red," Wolverine said, turning back to the hallway, "Let's find the others."

--

"Oh, my head …" Shadowcat complained, rubbing her forehead, "Nightcrawler, what happened?"

Nightcrawler?" she asked, looking around and saw Malfoy laid out, "Kurt?" she asked again, finally spotting him lying in a pool of his own blood, "KURT!" She cried, leaping to his side.

"Kurt! No!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes as she pulled his body into her lap, "Kurt, wake up!"

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, and Kitty's heart broke at his weak yellow gaze. "K-Kitten?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm here," she whispered, gripping his hand.

"Kitty …" He said, then going into a coughing fit.

"Don't talk," She whispered, stroking his cheek, "please, just save your strength 'til we can get help."

"Kitty … thank … thank you …" He said between painful gasps, "thank you … for … for being … my friend …" he whispered, slowly closing his eyes.

"Kurt, don't… don't you dare do this to me!" Kitty pleaded, now shaking violently, "Don't you dare leave me! Kurt!"

She then looked down the hallways, "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!"

"Kitty! Kurt!" Harry called running toward them, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but Kurt … oh God," Kitty sobbed, still squeezing his hand.

"This is bad …" Logan said, looking over Kurt's stab wounds.

Harry then looked up at Logan, "I have an idea … but you have to trust me …"

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: I love cliffhangers, don't you:laughs evilly: more's on the way thanks goes to Xavien1101 and Fusionblaster for Beta Reading for me, and thanks everyone for reading. Thanks guys!

Next Chapter: The Search for Hermione


	8. The Search for Hermione

Chapter 8: The Search for Hermione

----

I am a vision, I am justice  
Never thought that I could love  
Living in shadows, faded existence  
It was never good enough  
Within the darkness, you were the light  
That shines away  
You're trapped in violence, I can be the man  
That saves the day

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For you

Someone has changed me, something saved me  
Now this is who I am  
Although I was blinded, my heart let me find that  
Truth makes a better man  
I didn't notice that you were right in front of me  
A mask of silence, we'll put away so we can see

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up  
I'm there for you  
For you

For you

Within the darkness, you are the light  
That shines away  
In this blind justice, I can be the man  
That saves the day

I'm there for you  
No matter what  
I'm there for you  
Never giving up

You know it's true  
You were there for me  
And I'm there for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

For You – The Calling

----

"I have an idea … but you have to trust me," Harry said, quickly removing both his gloves. "Kitty, don't touch his skin," Harry instructed before looking back to Wolverine, "Logan, take off a glove and give me your hand when I tell you to."

"Ok, Runt," Wolverine said, doing as he was told, "Tell me when."

"Ok," Harry said, pressing his palm to the side of Nightcrawler's face and grabbing Wolverine's hand at the same time.

Nightcrawler and Wolverine both gasped, and Harry quickly jerked his hands away from both of them, "Please work …" He prayed, looking at Nightcrawler. Then his eyes went wide at a strange memory that he just received obviously from Kurt.

'Why? If I had normal non-furry skin, and five fingers and toes, and looked normal, would Kitty have still chosen Harry over me? Who am I kidding? Kitty isn't like that … but why can't she see that I really care for her?'

"Oh, Kurt," Harry sighed sadly.

"What happened?" Nightcrawler groaned, "I'm alive?" he asked, looking down and seeing his untouched skin under the torn and bloody uniform.

"You're alive!" Shadowcat cried, pulling Kurt into a crushing hug.

"Kitten …" Nightcrawler gasped, "I … can … not … breathe …"

"Sorry," Kitty said, letting him go with a blush, "I'm glad you're ok," She whispered, rubbing her eyes feverishly. She then looked around them and spotted Ron, "Oh, goodie," She groaned disappointedly, "You survived."

"What happened?" Nightcrawler asked, pulling himself to his feet.

"I used my power to transfer a portion of Wolverine's healing factor to you," Harry explained, noticing Shadowcat's gaze stayed on Nightcrawler. 'Maybe the feeling's mutual,' Harry thought sadly, feeling as though he lost another girl he cared for to a friend.

"Runt, you awake?" Wolverine asked, shoving his shoulder and shaking him out of his daze, "Wake up, we're leaving."

"Hey, Harry, can I ask you something?" Ron asked as he followed beside him.

"Sure, Ron," Harry nodded, "What is it?"

"Can I have a uniform like yours?" Ron pleaded, making Harry roll his eyes, "It's bloody wicked! And the color suits you."

"No, Ron," Harry shook his head, "and thanks, I think."

"WAIT!" Nightcrawler cried, causing everyone to stop dead, "What happened to the guy who attacked us? I knocked him out. Where'd he go?"

"He probably ran while we were concentrating on blue boy," Wolverine growled, "Let's not worry about him. The others might need some backup."

--

While inside of the castle, without Voldemort to lead them, the Death Eaters were easily defeated, on the outside, they were causing a little bit more of a problem.

"Need a hand, guys?" Cyclops asked, running out with the other X-Men behind him.

"No need, Sugah," Rogue said cheerfully, chasing a pair of Death Eaters on broomsticks, "We can sweep this mess right up!" She grunted, grabbing the ends of the two brooms and slamming them, and their riders, together.

"Gambit tinks dat it was over 'for it even started," he said, tossing cards at a group of Death Eaters and then jumping and grabbing the broom of a passing Death Eater. "Tanks for de ride, Mon Ami," Gambit said, letting go of the now glowing broom, "Enjoy de fireworks," he smiled as the broom exploded between the rider's legs.

Then with a roar, Wolverine leaped over the railing and slashed a Death Eater about to attack Jubilee. "Thanks, Wolvie," Jubilee said, firing some of her 'fireworks' at another Death Eater. "Where have you guys… whoa! Who's he?" she asked as Harry, Ron, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler ran out to them, "Hey, cutie," She said with a wink at Ron, "My name's Jubilation Lee, but everyone just calls me Jubilee. What's your name?"

"Jubilee," Cyclops scolded, "Fight now; flirt later!" he then turned to Phoenix, "Is it clear inside, Jean?"

Phoenix brought a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes tight, "Yes, there are none left in the building except a couple of students and teachers," She said, relaxing.

"Ok, Storm, finish this," Cyclops said, looking at the African-born X-Man. He smirked as her pupils vanished into pure whiteness.

"WINDS AND HAIL!" Storm cried, "RAIN DOWN AND DRIVE AWAY OUR ENEMIES!" As soon as the words left her mouth, hurricane force winds and hailstones the size of golf balls rained down on the Death Eaters, forcing them to escape.

--

"Thank you all so much," Prof. Dumbledore said from Prof. McGonagall's side, "I shudder to think of what could have been if not for your quick arrival."

"We did what we could, sir," Cyclops said, walking up to the elder professor, "But Mage was the one who brought us."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, looking toward where Ron and Harry were talking, "This is not the first time he has come back to save us all when none of us here deserved his salvation."

"Um, what do you know of that gentleman?" Dumbledore asked, nodding toward Wolverine, who was lighting up a cigar.

"Wolverine?" Cyclops asked, "What about him?"

"Who is he? How long have you known him?" Dumbledore quizzed.

"His name's Logan, Professor," Cyclops answered, looking curiously at the professor, "He's been with us around six years now, I guess. Even he doesn't remember much before that. Why do you ask?"

"Oh …" Dumbledore said, narrowing his eyes at Wolverine, "It is of no consequence."

"Is everyone ok?" Cyclops asked the headmaster.

"Yes, but one student is missing," Dumbledore answered, "Her name is-"

"Hermione Granger," Harry finished for him, walking toward them with Ron, "She's been missing at least a few months. Someone was pretending to be her in her place."

"Oh, dear …" Dumbledore sighed, "That would explain her odd behavior … any idea where she could be, Mr. Potter?"

"No …" Harry said, turning and starting toward the X-Jet, "But I am going to find her."

"Oh, Harry …" Jean sighed, looking sadly toward him, then to her husband.

"Harry wait!" Ron called running up to him.

"Listen, Harry," Ron started, looking at Harry in the most serious way he had ever before, "I know you are still upset about me and Hermione dating behind your back, and I know we did 'it' before that blue person took her place, so don't even pretend to be over that, Harry!"

"Ron, I'm…," Harry started, but Ron cut him off.

"No, Harry, hear me out," He said forcefully, "Yes, I am crazy about Hermione. I will not even pretend not to be, but Harry, listen to me, do you know that over the summer, on all seven of our dates, I have learned everything there can be humanly known about you?"

"What?" Harry asked, trying desperately not to sound surprised and interested.

"Every… single… bloody… date, Harry," Ron said exasperatedly, _"'Ron, did you know Harry did this, and he did that? Oh Ron, I hope those Dursleys are treating Harry well. Harry. Harry! Harry! Harry, Harry, HARRY, HARRY!'"_ He said growing louder by the word. "From the moment I picked her up, to the second before I kissed her goodnight … bloody hell, you are scary when you look at me like that … she would talk about one single topic … YOU."

"What's your point, Ron?" Harry asked, still a bit miffed at the thought of Ron and Hermione kissing.

"My point is, you thick git," Ron all but shouted, "as much as I want her to be completely wild about me, she isn't in love with me. She's in love with you, Harry. Bloody hell! I was going to break up with her and tell her if she was so infatuated with you, why not ask you out, then I guess whoever it was took her place and we kinda well, ya know …" Ron then shook his head getting, back on track, "What I'm saying is, I wouldn't be surprised for a second if she wasn't waiting patiently for you to come in and save the bloody day like you always do, so get the hell out of here and go save her!" he finished, breathing hard.

"I'll save her …" Harry said quietly, "Then she can decide who she wants to be with … I'll send Hedwig when we find out something."

Take care, Harry," Ron sighed as Harry climbed the ramp into the X-Jet followed by the remaining X-Men.

"How can any two people be so bloody thick?" Ron sighed before Jubilee walked up shyly, "Here's my phone number, call me sometime!" She smiled, giving him a folded piece of paper, "Call me!" She ordered again before running up the ramp.

Ron looked down at the paper, "What's a phone? Is that like a telephone or something?"

--

It had been a week since the attack on Hogwarts and the official disappearance of Hermione Granger. The Ministry of Magic proved little help, except for telling and deeply upsetting Hermione's parents, and foolishly placing the blame for her disappearance onto the X-Men. Mrs. Granger quickly gave them the understanding that the X-Men had nothing to do with it, in a 'very' friendly manner.

Jean lay awake in Scott's arms, her thoughts resting on her adopted son. She had been keeping a mental eye on him, and psychically trying to relax his restless mind. She has attempted to talk with him, but, as with the other X-Men, had completely failed.

"Harry, what can I do to help?" she whispered, with a sigh.

"Maybe I can help you with that," a voice came from the hallway.

"What? Who's there?" Jean asked, easing out of her husband's arms, and slowly crossing her bedroom.

"Come this way, and find out," the voice suggested.

Jean walked to the opened the door, but upon walking through, found herself in the entrance of a quaint little cottage.

She looked over at the fireplace and saw several photos of a woman who looked a lot like herself and a man with a striking resemblance to Logan. "I'm up here! Come on up!" came a soft, accented voice.

She followed the voice up a small flight of stairs to a closed door with a yellow duck-shaped wooden plaque with 'Harry' written on it. She slowly opened the door to find a woman sitting before a cradle in a blue and white sundress, with long crimson red hair, the same shade as her own, flowing down her back. "I'm pleased to finally meet you face to face, Jean," she said turning her friendly, emerald green eyes to her.

Her eyes then took a sad glaze as they turned to the cradle, "I've really missed him. Thank you for bringing him into your family. I've watched him for so long, and the only time I've seen him that happy was when he befriended Ron and Hermione."

"Who are you?" Jean asked, taking a seat across from the woman who could be her twin.

"It doesn't matter, Jean," She said softly, "I am merely a memory held in the spirit of the Phoenix."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jean asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It will all be explained in time, my dear," she said with a caring smile, "but for now, all you need to know is that your decisions, life and death decisions, will affect more than you could possibly fathom." She then walked over and smiled down on the confused Jean, "When the time comes, you will understand, and I have faith you will make the right decision. Now, you must leave this place. He needs you."

Jean opened her eyes and found that she was back in bed with Scott. 'He needs you,' she remembered from the strange dream. She carefully crawled out of bed and pulled on a robe before exiting the room. She found Harry where he'd spent almost all of his free time nowadays: at the main computer looking up all the info on Mystique.

"Harry?" she asked, moving around to look at him. He was slumped back in the seat, fresh tears on his cheeks. It was obvious he'd had a nightmare. She smiled sadly as she telekinetically raised him up from the chair and levitated him before her. She carried him up to his room and proceeded to tuck him in. "I promise you, Harry," Jean whispered as she kissed his scar, "We will find her."

--

Harry stood leaning against the wall outside Cerebro as Prof. Xavier finally came out. "Any sign of Mystique?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Xavier said sadly, "Not a trace of her. Someone or something seems to be masking her. I'm sorry."

"Thanks anyway, Professor," Harry sighed as he turned toward the elevator at his side.

"You finished your Danger Room training, Harry?" Xavier asked, noting a small cut crossing his arm, a few drops of blood oozing out onto his uniform, and some hair stuck to his forehead by sweat. "You should go have Beast check out that cut."

"It's just a scratch," Harry said with a weak smile.

"You truly have been around Wolverine too much," Xavier smiled, "You are beginning to act like him."

"We are going to find her, aren't we, Professor?" Harry asked, fear of the answer evident on his face.

"We will do everything in our power to find Hermione, Mage," Xavier said in his strongest tone, "We will keep looking no matter how long it takes. X-Men do not believe in lost causes and we always bring our own home. Bet you didn't know that most of us here know Hermione quite well," Xavier said, trying to lighten the mood. "What?" he asked as the lights of the hallway suddenly went off.

"Hello, Charles," a voice called from the shadows, "May I borrow your latest student? I have need for him."

"Sinister, I don't know how you got in here," Xavier growled, "But I will not allow you to take any person from my property."

"Will you make all of this boy's decisions for him, Charles?" Sinister asked with a fangy smile, "Tell me, are you or are you not Harry Potter, boy?"

"That's my name," Harry said, stepping out from behind Xavier's wheelchair boldly, "but you can call me Mage."

"Very well, Mage, I have a question for you," Sinister said, stepping closer, "Does the name Hermione Granger mean anything to you?"

"Where is she?" Harry barked, barely keeping himself from tackling the strange man, "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, you needn't worry about Hermione," Sinister chuckled, "She's thoroughly enjoyed her stay as my lab rat."

"You monster," Xavier eyes grew wide, "What have you done? How could you do anything to a child!"

"She is alright, Mage, Charles," Sinister said reassuringly, "physically anyway."

"If one hair is out of place …" Harry threatened, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll let her go of her own free will," Sinister offered, "If you come with me, Mage."

"Harry, no," Xavier warned, "He is not to be trusted."

"Professor," Harry sighed, "This is my only chance. You told me to trust you, and I do. I'm going with him." Harry said, giving the Professor a small wink.

"Very well," Xavier said, while mentally contacting the other X-Men and pre-starting the X-Jet.

"You swear you'll let her go of her own free will," Harry asked, stepping toward the demonic scientist.

"I swear," Sinister said, looking Harry in the eye.

"Let's go," Harry said. A second later, a bright flash blinded him.

Harry's eyes barely had enough time to focus before Sinister grabbed him and forced him down on an examination table and shackled him down.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry growled glaring at Mr. Sinister, "You swore you would let her go if I came with you."

"I said of her own free will," Sinister smiled evilly, "Hermione, dear, you're free to go where you please." He said, looking back in the shadows.

Then who walked out of the shadows made Harry's eyes go wide, it was her. No doubt this was the real Hermione, same bright, cheery, cinnamon eyes, same bushy, brown hair, and wearing slightly dirty Hogwarts robes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, a smile creeping across his lips, "You're alive! I knew I'd find you!"

Then all the color faded from his features as she walked up and twined her arms around Sinister's. "Who is that, Daddy? He looks familiar."

"It's amazing what a little re-education can do, huh, Mage?" Sinister laughed as Harry stared, at a loss for words.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: sorry for the really evil ending, but it will get better, I promise. As for Logan being James, trust me, guys I know what I'm doing. Well that's all I got for now. Enjoy and please review!


	9. More Important Things

Chapter 9: More Important Things

"Who is that, Daddy? He looks familiar." Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's amazing what a little re-education can do, huh, Mage?" Sinister laughed as Harry stared, at a loss for words.

"What … what have you done to her?" Harry asked, gaping at the confused Hermione.

"She's been such a trooper during our interrogations," Sinister said, giving Hermione a small hug, "I decided to claim her as my daughter. I've cleansed her mind of all the trash her last family and you have given her. She only remembers what she has learned at Hogwarts, and now I will begin training her to be my heir. Once we get the info we need from you, Mage, we will begin her DNA therapy," he then kissed the top of her head; "my darling daughter will be just like me."

"You …" Harry growled, his anger skyrocketing, "You bastard!"

"Enough about my family," Sinister smiled, "Tell me about the Chamber of Secrets."

"How about …" Harry growled, his emerald eyes boiling with anger, "you burn in hell." Sinister started to laugh, but suddenly found him telekinetically being thrown through a stonewall.

"Blast," Sinister groaned standing up, "A telekinetic brat. I hate telekinetic brats."

Harry then used his telekinetic powers to unshackle his wrists and ankles, "Stay away from him!" Hermione snapped, standing between Harry and Sinister.

"Hermione … it's me, don't you remember?" Harry pleaded, "Hermione, it's me, Harry. Please remember …"

"H-Harry …" Hermione whispered, her brow crinkling in her attempt to recall.

"Yes, Harry, remember?" Harry said, stepping closer to Hermione.

"Stay back!" She barked, taking several steps back.

"I can't do that, Hermione," Harry said giving a small smile, "Try to remember. Remember when we first met on the Hogwarts Express, you were looking for Neville's toad?"

"T-Trevor …" she whispered, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"That's right," Harry nodded, the smile growing, "Remember how you always ate your food too quickly so you could run off to the library? Or how we always took walks, just you and me, around the lake when something was bothering one of us?"

"H-Harry?" She asked, looking up at him in confusion.

"NO!" Sinister cried, running toward them, "She's my specimen!"

Harry started to pull out his wand, but Sinister tackled him, knocking the wand out of his hand, right at Hermione's feet. "If you won't tell me what I want to know, you are of no use to me." Sinister growled, wrapping his clawed hand around Harry's neck.

"You got a lucky shot before, kid," Sinister snarled, squeezing Harry's neck, cutting off his airflow, "You will not get lucky again …"

"Lucky?" Hermione whispered, Lucky …"

"_Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?" Harry said, pointing at his scar, "Maybe I'll get lucky again."_

_Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him._

"_Hermione?" _

"_Harry … you're a great wizard, you know."_

"_I'm not as good as you," Harry said, very embarrassed, as she let go of him._

"_Me!" said Hermione, "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things … friendship and bravery and …Oh, Harry, be careful!" _

"More important … important things …" Hermione said in a daze, her eyes traveling down to the wand at her feet, "friendship … bravery …" she slowly squatted down and picked up the wand, "… love … Harry?" Her eyes suddenly snapped wide and shot up to Sinister strangling Harry, "HARRY!"

She didn't know what she was doing; her thoughts were only on Sinister hurting Harry, Sinister killing Harry; her body was on autopilot. She pointed the wand at the demonic scientist and, with all the anger and pain in her body and soul, she screamed _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The curse connected with Sinister's side and he immediately fell limp on top of Harry. Harry quickly and roughly shoved the larger body off him and looked wide-eyed at Hermione, "Her-Hermione?"

"I … oh God …" She whimpered, "He was going to kill you … I … I know he was … I couldn't … oh God …"

"You remember me?" Harry asked, still staring in shock at her.

"Yes, Harry, I remember, honestly what good does it do? I'm going to be sent to Azkaban! Honest-" she complained as tears flooded down her cheeks, but was cut short as Harry collided with her in a crushing hug.

"They'll have to kill me first!" Harry proclaimed, holding her tight and stroking the back of her head.

Suddenly, the doorway in the back of the lab was forced open by a ruby shaft of light, and Cyclops, Phoenix, Shadowcat, Beast and Wolverine ran in, followed by Prof. X himself.

"Oh, hell, we missed the party," Wolverine complained, but Harry didn't give him any attention.

"Don't worry, Harry," Xavier said rolling up to the two, "No one is going to that wizard's prison, everyone in the Ministry of Magic and general surrounding area just experienced a strange, five minute black out. Funny coincidence …"

"Good," Harry whispered, "You hear that, Hermione? You're safe now. I'll never let anything or anyone harm you again, I swear. Hermione?" he asked, noticing she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Harry then reached down and scooped Hermione up to cradle her in his arms, "Let's go home." Harry whispered.

"Here, I'll take-" Beast started, reaching for her, but the glare from Harry silenced him.

"Wolverine, deal with Sinister's body," Xavier ordered, "Everyone else, let's head back to the jet."

They all walked out following Harry carrying Hermione; all except Shadowcat, who was staring after Harry with a heartbroken look on her face.

--

Harry sat outside the private bedroom across the hall accompanied by Jean, Scott, and Beast. Jean was rubbing Harry's back comfortingly, while Harry, Scott and Beast watched the door like hawks. Finally, the door slid open, "She's going to be ok," Xavier said with a reassuring smile as he rolled out, "It appears the brainwashing was still fresh and was easily repaired; it's going to take a while for her to recover from her psychological trauma, but I see a full recovery."

Everyone except Harry sat back in relief, "Yes, Mage," Xavier chuckled, "You can see her now. She's waiting for you."

Harry, without a word, walked quickly into the room and closed the door silently behind him.

"Harry …" Kitty sighed from around the corner, turning her back and walking toward her room.

--

"Hey," Harry said shyly, walking up to her bedside.

"Hey," Hermione responded, not that much better.

Hermione was lying with a stack of pillows holding her up, and she was wearing a set of 'X' decorated pajamas. "I … um … like the new look." Hermione said blushing, "Black leather suits you, but you're just not Harry without your glasses. Now, what am I supposed to fix for you?"

Harry looked down at himself, just now realizing he was still in his uniform. "Oh, I haven't changed. I probably smell funny," Harry stuttered, starting to go, but stopped as Hermione gripped his arm.

"No, please, don't go …" Hermione pleaded, "I've spent the last few months alone. I don't want to be alone again."

"Ok …" Harry said with a shy smile.

"Harry, what happened while I was gone?" Hermione asked, smiling interestedly, "What's happened? Is Ron ok? Voldemort hasn't done anything to you or anyone at Hogwarts has he? And what about Sirius? I know they were discussing dropping his charges a few months ago, did that go through? I've missed him, is he ok?"

Harry suddenly went deathly pale. "Harry, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Now's not the time, Hermione," Harry said softly, though pain was evident in his voice, "You've been through a lot, rest and recover first, and then we'll…"

"No, Harry," Hermione said firmly, "Tell me right now, that way I can recover from it all at once instead of being knocked back once I get better."

"Sirius was … killed, Hermione," Harry whispered and looked away from her shocked expression, "I'm sorry …"

"Harry, no, no, I'm sorry," Hermione said, tears forming again, pulling him to a seated position beside her, "I'm so sorry. Was it Voldemort?"

"No, someone else," Harry said, fighting the tears as well, "Don't worry about it. Anyway, Voldemort did hit Hogwarts, but I brought the X-Men and we ran him off without losing a single student. And Hermione …"

Yes, Harry …" She asked, afraid of what else he could tell her. She then nodded, thinking she was ready.

"Hermione … I know," Harry whispered, looking away, hurt now echoing in his voice.

"K-Know what?" she asked, finding her mouth dry.

"I know about you and Ron …" Harry said barely above a whisper.

"Oh …" was all she could say as she stared down at her lap in shame.

"It's ok," Harry said, forcing a smile, "As long as you're happy with him, Hermione, I'll be happy for you two."

"I'm sorry," She said, trying not to cry.

"I'll leave you to rest then," Harry said, standing up, "Good night, Hermione,"

"No!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm again, "Please … just stay with me … I'm … I'm scared … I don't want to be taken again …"

Harry looked back and any hurt or bitterness about her and Ron going behind his back melted away. Harry sat down on the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I'll never let anyone take you again, I promise …" As she cuddled into him, the words Ron told him began to return to his mind, and he began to question the fact that maybe Ron Weasley was actually right about something for once in his life.

--

Light shined through the bedroom window, bringing Harry out of his sleep. He yawned and looked down at the bush of brown hair resting on his chest, and small fragile hands gripping his uniform. He blushed wildly, realizing he fell asleep and spent the entire night with her. "Hermione, it's almost breakfast, time to wake up," Harry whispered, giving her a slight shake.

She stirred slightly, rose up and sloppily gave Harry a peck of a kiss on the cheek before snuggling back into his chest, letting him stare in awe, completely brain fried.

After a few moments, Harry shook his head clear and was about to try again when the door opened.

"Good morning, Mage," Beast said, smiling brightly and bringing in a tray with two glasses of orange juice and two plates of eggs, toast, and bacon, "Did you two sleep satisfactorily?" he asked, sitting the tray down on the bed table

"UNCLE HANK!" Hermione squealed, jumping up and knocking Harry clear out of the bed. "Uncle Hank!" She repeated, jumping into Beast's arms, laughing as he swung her around in the air.

"I've missed you too, my little Einstein!" Beast exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug, "Your parents and I were so worried!"

"Uncle … Hank?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mage," Beast said, bringing a paw to his cat-like face, "Did I forget to mention that I am Hermione's uncle?"

"Mage?" Hermione asked, eyeing Harry carefully before quickly pulling the dog tag from around his neck, "Mage? Harry, you're really an X-Man now?"

"Yes, my dear," Beast answered for him, "Hence the uniform he bears. He has been a member of the X-Men for some time now."

"Isn't that a little dangerous, Harry?" She asked, growing slightly pale, "You could be hurt … do be careful …"

"Don't worry, Hermione," Beast said with a smile, "Mage has already learned the hard way with a scar for a reminder."

"WHAT?" Hermione gasped, all color fading this time.

"BEAST!" Harry shot, glaring at the older X-Man.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Beast said, back stepping toward the door, "I'll … just … leave you two alone then …"

"Harry …" Hermione whispered, "You just got a scratch on your arm or leg, right?"

"Umm …" Harry gulped, staring into her cinnamon eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. "You have to promise not to get upset …"

"I will make no such promise, Harry," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes, "Honestly!"

Harry swallowed hard, unzipped the top of his uniform all the way, and raised his undershirt to show a large brown scar covering much his stomach, "I'm sorry …"

Hermione eyed it fearfully and slowly brought her fingers to touch it, causing him to jerk slightly, "Oh, that tickled!"

"Oh, Harry …" Hermione whimpered as her lip trembled slightly, "You … you could have been killed … oh, Harry …" a moment later, she dove at him and threw her arms around him, "Don't ever do anything stupid like that again! Promise me, Harry!" came Hermione's muffled command from his chest, "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, Mione," Harry said, rubbing her back, "I promise…"

Harry then stood up and helped her to her feet, "Come now, Hermione," He said, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb, "Our breakfast is getting cold."

"Ok …" She said, softly sitting on the edge of her bed, "But … I'm not all that hungry."

"You need to eat," Harry said in a combination of concerned and commanding voice, "And as soon as we're finished we'll go see Ron. I know he was as worried as I was,"

"Right … Ron …" Hermione sighed, picking up a piece of bacon from her plate.

--

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic …

"So you have made some progress, Arthur?" Fudge asked with a smile.

"Yes, Minister," Arthur said, showing him some design prints, "these are humanoid androids that use technology from the Muggles as well as magical artifacts." He pointed out as Fudge looked over the prints.

"Nice, nice indeed," Fudge nodded, "what do you call these things?"

"We have settled on the name …" Arthur started, looking down nervously, "We've decided to call them Sentinels."

"Sentinels?" Fudge mused, "I like the name. It demands respect and intimidation. Very good."

"Minister, I do not really think this is such a good idea …" Arthur said nervously, "It's too risky; we already made the mistake with the Wolverine, and if we lose control with these machines … one human with claws is one thing, a five story robot is another matter entirely."

"Nonsense, Arthur," Fudge smiled, "We've learned from our mistakes. Begin mass production as soon as the prototype is finished."

"If you say so," Arthur said, his color fading slightly, "The prototype will be finished and fully tested in three to five months, and then we'll begin mass production. I'll keep you informed, good day sir."

"Good day, Arthur, and keep this between us, ok?" Fudge said with a bright smile, "The fewer people that know of this project, the less likely it will headline the Daily Prophet before we are ready."

"Y-Yes sir, good day." Arthur nodded as he exited the room.

"Such fascinating toys," Fudge smiled evilly, "They will make me a magnificent army, but with luck, I will not need them." He then stood and looked out over London. "Soon, very soon. All those pathetic humans, Muggle, Magical, and Mutant, all of them will bow to me as their eternal lord and master."

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: Short, I know, but I really wanted to stop at that part, and I wanted to give a little more so I won't be hunted down and killed for the last chapter. I figured after all the Hell I've put Harry and Hermione through, it's time for just a little fluff. Don't you agree? And for the record, Kitty and Kurt are not together YET and she's still officially Harry's girlfriend, and Hermione is still on the record as Ron's. That little fact will come into play in a big way next chapter. Next chapter should be a bit longer I hope, and should be up by probably Saturday or Sunday. Lastly, yes, Logan is James, but Jean is not Lily, so it won't become a Logan/Jean shipping story. (Go ahead and cheer, Nappa, I know you want to) Jean is happily married to Scott. As for Logan being Harry's birthfather, that will play a little later, so be patient.

I have planed for officially three other stories in this 'HPX' series

Two sequels:

Harry Potter and the Secrets of Weapon X

&

Harry Potter and the Flames of the Phoenix

And also a L/J prequel

HPX: Origin (Working title)

All of which to come soon,

That's it for now. Don't forget to review!


	10. Age of Apocalypse

Chapter 10: Age of Apocalypse

Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs of the Mansion in their Hogwarts robes, "Prof. Xavier wants you to come often so he can make sure Sinister didn't do anything we don't know about," Harry said, walking by her side.

"Ok, I can do that … but I'm worried about my scores," Hermione said with a sigh, "What if Mystique messed up my grades to the point I can't graduate. Oh, what am I going to do, Harry?" she panicked.

Harry laughed loudly, earning a death glare from Hermione, "Mione, relax!" Harry chuckled, "You've had enough points to graduate since THIRD YEAR!"

"Even so …" Hermione blushed, "I want to do my absolute best; anything else would be unsatisfactory!" she said with a firm nod.

"So where are you two off to?" a voice said from behind them.

They turned to see Kitty in uniform, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, we're about to go back to Hogwarts. Today's the last day before Christmas holidays," Harry explained.

"LAST DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS!" Hermione screeched, "Merlin's beard, Harry, I've been gone THAT Long?"

"Oh, sorry, Hermione," Harry said shyly, "Have you met my girlfriend, Kitty?"

"G-girlfriend?" Hermione stuttered, growing slightly pale.

"Um, yeah, Kitty, this is Hermione Granger," Harry introduced as Kitty walked toward them, "Hermione, this is Kitty Pryde."

"Hello," Kitty forced a smile toward Hermione.

"Pleasure …" Hermione said, the girls locking narrowed eyes.

"I've heard a lot about you … Hermione," Kitty said in a venomously sweet voice to rival Professor Umbridge.

"Nice to know," Hermione replied in an icy voice, "I've never heard a word of you before."

"I'm sure you two will be such good friends!" Harry said cheerfully, "Now we must be off, Hermione. We don't want to be late for assembly, do we?"

Hermione nodded, not once taking her eyes off Kitty. Kitty, on the other hand, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and smiled at the scowl she received from Hermione before retreating down the hallway. "See you when you get back, Harry love," Kitty said, mocking Hermione's accent and emphasizing the word 'love' as she went into her room.

'Kitty?' Hermione thought, still scowling at Harry's side, as they walked through the mansion, 'what kind of name is … 'Kitty'? She probably has hairballs …'

"Did you say something, Hermione?" Harry asked looking down at her in confusion.

"No, I didn't say anything, Harry," Hermione replied coldly.

"Ok, let's head back then," Harry smiled oblivious at her sudden mood swing, "I've contacted Dumbledore, he and Ron will be waiting."

"Oh, goodie …" she said as the two touched the portkey and Harry recited the keywords.

--

"Welcome back, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said with a smile as he and Ron stood by the door in Harry's dorm room.

"Hermione!" Ron cried as he ran up and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Ron, I've missed you!" She said over dramatically and hugged him tight, then glancing back at Harry and then sighing when she saw it had no effect.

"Now, we must go," Dumbledore said making his way to the door, "We are already late for the assembly; Heaven knows what those brothers of yours are up to without my supervision, Mr. Weasley."

"Hermione, you go on ahead with Dumbledore," Harry said, waving her off, "I'm sure they've missed you more than me, and I need to speak to Ron for a moment."

Hermione looked nervous for a moment before she nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the room.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked, "Need me to tell you how to do the protection charm so you can shag your new girlfriend there?" he winked causing Harry to give him a small telekinetic shock.

"She's not my new girlfriend; she's still yours …" Harry said looking toward the door, "I think …"

"Bloody …" Ron sighed slapping his forehead, "Did you not listen to a word I said before?"

"Yes, I did, Ron but … it's complicated …" Harry sighed, looking at the open window, "Ron, ever since she started at Hogwarts, she's worked hard to make Head Girl. She was so happy when she made Prefect, but if I do tell her how I feel and she feels the same … Ron, I don't think I could forgive myself if she doesn't make Head Girl next year because she's with a Mutant!"

"You're a git, Harry," Ron sighed shaking his head, "You know that right?"

"Ron, don't tell me that won't be a factor," Harry said, sitting down hard on his bed, "Ron, you were ready to throw away a friendship that we spent six years building just because I was a mutant. You think other people will look at Hermione the same way if they knew she was a 'Mutie Lover'? She doesn't deserve to live like that; she's better than that. That's why I think she's better off with you, a normal person, and not a freak like me."

"Harry, listen to yourself!" Ron said exasperated, "Since when has Hermione ever taken in mind what others thought of her or you? She's not like me; you know what would have happened when you came out to that weird lizard-thing that was pretending to be her and me if Hermione was really here then? I'll tell you, Harry, she would have knocked the crap out of me and stood by you through the whole bloody thing. Harry, if you became a Death Eater, she'd still follow you like a bloomin' lost puppy!"

"I don't know …" Harry said softly and uncertainly.

"Look, Harry, its like you told me," Ron said with a smirk, "Let her decide. Now let's talk about something more important … I want to know everything you know about this … Jubilee."

--

Harry and Ron walked into the great hall and took their places on either side of Hermione. "We miss anything, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, now hush, Prof. Dumbledore's about to speak," Hermione said, gripping Harry's arm unconsciously.

"Now, before I dismiss classes for Christmas Holidays, I have a few announcements. Firstly: Mr. Filch is proud to announce that he has found his cat, Ms. Norris," Dumbledore said, pausing for the applause that never came, "Secondly, I would like to proudly announce that Hogwarts will be the grounds for the first ever Tri-School Quidditch game. It will involve the best players from each of the schools' houses in a specially created Quidditch Pitch to house the special three way game. The Hogwarts team will be of the following …"

"I know I'm out …" Harry sighed, looking down, "They won't risk a mutant on the team …" Hermione looked at Ron before taking Harry's hand in her own and giving it a quick squeeze.

"… And due to the overall size of the new pitch, the team will have two Seekers: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he watched for Harry's reaction.

"What? What?" Harry said, his head popping up as if someone kicked him.

"Just stay out of my way, Potter," Draco sneered from the Slytherin table, "Either way, I doubt the other schools have anyone who can touch Hogwarts' two best Seekers ever."

"Did … Malfoy … just?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"Ok, where's You-Know-Who …" Ron muttered, "Because the end of the world has just been heralded."

"Never the less," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The Tri-School game will be held in April. The Hogwarts team will meet and practice upon returning to school after the New Year. That is all, Happy Christmas!"

--

Christmas Day

--

Harry and Hermione sat together on the couch in the living room of the X-Mansion with Beast across from them. "Your Mother and Father should be arriving soon, Hermione," Beast said, scratching his furry chin.

"I'm so nervous," Hermione sighed, "I … I don't know what that Mystique said to them while she was in my place. They said not to worry and that they understand it wasn't me, but what DID she do? I mean, what could she have done to my parents? I had most boys and that complete cow, Pansy Parkinson, winking at me and making rude comments? What else could she do?" Hermione complained, resting her face in her hands.

"You're nervous?" Harry said, cocking an eyebrow, "Remember, Hermione, this is my first Christmas with a real family. I haven't slept all week!"

"Yup," Hermione nodded with a sly smile, 'And with Kitty Cat away with her family, it's just practically me and Harry.' She thought with an audible giggle. Harry blushed furiously at this.

"Welcome back, Helen, Peter," They heard Xavier down the hall.

"Well, here goes," Hermione sighed as the three stood up and walked toward the entrance.

"Hey, little brother!" Helen Granger said as she hugged the much taller Beast.

"Hey, big sister, I have someone here to see you," Beast said, signaling for Hermione and Harry to walk out.

"Hi, Mum, Dad," Hermione said before she was crushed by a hug from both her parents.

"Merry Christmas, sis," Beast smiled as Helen cried her eyes out and her husband turned his attention to Harry.

"You're Harry, right?" he asked, eyeing Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry nodded shyly.

"After everything my daughter has said of you," Mr. Granger said with a straight face, "I am absolutely not surprised you are the one who rescued her."

"Hey, Harry," Scott called from the kitchen, "We could use some help in here, son!"

"Coming dad," Harry replied, "See you soon, Hermione." He called as he walked toward the open kitchen to help Jean and Scott prepare Christmas dinner.

"I hope you like what we got you for Christmas, dear," Mrs. Granger said, smiling at her daughter, and then growing concerned, "What's wrong, dear? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, Mum," Hermione said smiling, watching Harry laugh at Scott while Jean scolded them both about something, "I've already got what I wanted for Christmas…"

--

Not long later, the table was surrounded by the Grangers, Scott, Jean, Harry, Hermione, Kurt, Beast, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee, and Professor Xavier and groaning under the weight of all kinds of delicious foods.

"Ok then, Kurt would you do the honors of blessing the food?" Xavier asked with a smile.

"Of course, Professor, let us bow our heads," Kurt said before closing his eyes, "Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for all the blessings you have bestowed on us, Thank you for being with us through this past year and giving us the opportunity to gather together. Thank you for reuniting families and building families, Dear Lord. Bless this food we are about to eat, and forgive us our many sins. I ask all these things in Jesus' name, amen."

"I've got the turkey," Wolverine said, standing and unsheathing a claw.

As the dinner moved on, Scott looked toward Jean and gave her a quick nod before continuing his meal, but she stopped eating and seemed to concentrate instead.

Hermione took a sip from her drink when a furry elbow hit her in her side, "What is it, Uncle Hank?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. Beast simply nodded above Harry's head. She looked and Hermione's face went scarlet. Above Harry's head floated a twig of mistletoe.

"Well, Darlin, ya just gonna stare at it?" Logan whispered with a wink, making her blush harder.

Hermione took a hard gulp and it appeared that the whole table had stopped what it was doing save Harry and was watching them. Hermione swallowed hard, and then leaned over toward Harry to kiss his cheek.

'Look to your left, Harry,' Prof. Xavier's voice rung in Harry's mind. He did as told and as soon as he did, his lips made contact with Hermione's. They didn't move for a moment, just stood there frozen. But when it registered what they were doing and they leapt apart, and pretended like nothing happened.

"Pay up, Cajun," Logan said, holding his open hand to Gambit.

"Dat just ain't right, Mon Ami," Gambit sighed, handing sixty dollars to the Canadian.

--

Three Months Later

--

Harry ran through the halls of the mansion in his Quidditch uniform, carrying his Firebolt with Kurt running beside him, "No, Kurt," Harry said, pressing the hidden elevator button, "My only concern is the Snitch; the others worry about scoring individual points."

"Awesome!" Kurt chirped happily poofing along behind Harry, "This Quad Ditch game sounds so cool!"

"That's Quidditch, Kurt," Harry said, "Where ARE they?" He groaned as he ran down the hall.

He found who he was looking for in the gym across from the Danger Room.

"That's it, Darlin', let it out," Wolverine nodded as Hermione used the fighting drills she had learned as part of her therapy on a punching bag weighted down by the Canadian X-Man. Hermione had been coming to Xavier's often for mental and physical training and therapy to help her recover from the damage Sinister had done.

"This! Is! For! Making! Me! Think! You were! My father!" Hermione grunted as she punched and kicked with everything she had, "And this! Is for! Almost! Taking! Harry! From me!" she said as she gave a very hard kick to an area that would've caused Logan no small amount of pain had she missed the bag.

"Oh, good morning, Harry," Hermione said, taking a towel to rub the sweat from her face.

"Hermione … you … you look great, but …" Harry said, looking over Hermione. She was wearing a sports bra and sweat pants with her hair in a high ponytail, "I don't think Professor Dumbledore would approve of that attire for the Quidditch match."

"But that isn't 'til this evening Harry," Hermione said, tilting her head to the side, "We have plenty of time!"

"Hermione, that's evening, England time …" Harry said with an exasperated look. He couldn't help but chuckle as Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Harry!" Hermione wailed, making a dash for the door, "Harry, what are you standing around for? We're going to be late! Come on!"

"Right away, Hermione," Harry smiled as he walked out with Logan and Kurt.

--

Harry circled the much larger pitch on his Firebolt, taking extra care to look into the crowd in the Hogwarts area of the stands. He beamed proudly. Prof. Dumbledore had allowed those from Xavier's to come to the game, and this was the first time Harry had ever gotten to play before his family. He had spotted them; there were Scott and Jean watching him flying, and beside Jean sat Hermione, who had her nose stuck in the program. Next to her were Beast and Kurt with holoprojectors to hide their strange appearance, both in awe of Harry's flying prowess. Then there was Kitty, who was looking around curiously at the new surroundings. Logan was apparently arguing with Neville about smoking on Hogwarts property as he was trying to get his cigar back from Neville, who was holding at arms length from him.

"Better hand that back to me, Runt," Logan snarled.

"Make me,"

'Snikt'

"Here you go, sir."

Harry laughed out loud. He, like the other X-Men, had seen right through Logan. The man may act tough, but he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to. Of course, Neville didn't have to know this.

"You ready, Potter?" Malfoy asked, flying up to his side with a look Harry had never seen before, a look of respect

"Um …" Harry gawked.

"How about this? I'll take the north end, and you take the south end," Malfoy said, speaking in an almost friendly tone, "That way, we'll have both sides of the pitch covered."

"Why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?" Harry finally asked.

"I don't like you, Potter," Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes, "But I'm willing to work together long enough for us to be these yahoos. So, truce?"

"Truce," Harry said, taking Draco's extended hand.

"It's off after we win." Draco said, "We are in no way friends, understood?"

"Understood," Harry smiled, "So let's win, shall we?" he said. They nodded at each other and took their places.

--

The game was very intense, the score tied three ways. Durmstrang's keeper was more than a match for the Hogwarts and Beauxbaton Chasers, and Fred and George were doing their best to knock the opposing Beaters off their brooms. The other Seekers seemed to have the same idea that Malfoy had as they kept high out of the way of the rest of the players, one Seeker to an end of the field. Right now, the entire game seemed to hinge on someone finding the Snitch. Up in his private box, Fudge kept his glowing eyes on Harry, "It's time. You will get the answers I need, Archangel," He said to the figure in the shadows, visible only by the glinting of light off the metallic wings. "Harry Potter knows of the Chamber of Secrets; do not fail me."

"I shall not, My Master," Archangel bowed, and then took to the air.

--

Harry flew around the south end of the pitch, keeping a close eye out for the miniscule, winged Golden Snitch. He spotted it, but unfortunately so did the other two teams' seekers. All four sped around the pitch with Harry in the lead, and all in hot pursuit of the speedy, golden ball.

As Harry flew past the Hogwarts stands, he easily spotted Hermione and Jean, both jumping up and down cheering. "Time to show these gits what it takes to be a Seeker." Harry said as he pushed his Firebolt harder than ever before. He carefully climbed into a surfing position while reaching for the Snitch, growing closer and closer all the time. With one last burst of speed, Harry reached out and took the golden ball in his hand, almost falling off his broom as he did so. Under the pretense of showing off to the crowd, he almost immediately turned to see if Jean, Scott, and Hermione had seen his catch.

"HARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH!" Dean Thomas cheered, "HOGWARTS WINS WITH 180 POINTS! HOGWARTS IS …What in Merlin's name?"

Harry looked and saw what looked like a man-sized bird with shimmering wings heading straight toward them. Harry quickly resumed a riding position on his broom and headed toward the ground quickly.

"Somethin' tells me that isn't part of the game," Logan snarled, staring at what now was easily seen to be man with silvery wings.

"Better get in uniform," Cyclops said, getting up and replacing his glasses with his visor.

"Hermione, you stay here where it's safe," Jean said, pushing the teen back into her seat. "Safety in numbers." She winked before following Scott, Logan, Hank, Kitty, and Kurt through the crowd.

--

'Harry,' He heard his name in his mind as he flew, trying to get a good look at the unknown person. "Mum …err … Jean?"

'Harry, get to the X-Jet and suit up,' She said sternly, 'this looks like trouble.'

"On my way," He said, flying over the exit.

--

"Harry Potter!' Archangel cried, landing in the center of the field, "The Archangel of Death awaits! Show yourself and you may live!"

"Hermione!" Ron said, moving quickly to where Hermione was watching in the stands, "What's going on?"

"That guy just … flew out of nowhere and started demanding Harry to show himself," Hermione said worriedly, "When did you start wearing makeup?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes at the lipstick smeared on his lips.

"Oh, umm …" Ron stuttered under her glare.

"Harry Potter, if you will not show yourself …" Archangel said, turning toward a large, crowded section of the stands, "Innocence shall be destroyed." The winged man waited a moment, "Very well, their blood is on your hands!" He cried, flapping his wings toward the stands and releasing several missile-like 'feathers' at the shocked masses in the stands, who started trampling others in their efforts to get out of the way of the razor-edged projectiles.

"You want a fight?" Harry's voice echoed as he, Cyclops, Wolverine, Phoenix, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Beast came running toward the demonic figure, "You've got one."

"X-Men!" Ron cheered, his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Harry …" Hermione whimpered worriedly.

"I do not wish to fight," Archangel said, taking to the air again, hovering only a few dozen feet above them. "I only want answers. Where is the Chamber of Secrets, and how does one enter it?"

"Why does everyone want to know about that?" Harry asked exasperatedly, "I'll tell you the same thing I told that bastard that hurt Hermione, sod off!"

"Very well, Harry Potter," Archangel nodded, narrowing his eyes, "THEN DIE!" He cried, closing his wings and then reopening them, flinging hundreds of feather projectiles at the X-Men.

--

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, turning to dash down to the field, but being caught by Ron. "Ron, let me go! We have to get down there; Harry needs us!"

"No, he doesn't, Hermione," Ron said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "Look."

Hermione did as told and saw that Harry was in fact standing tall in the rain of deadly shrapnel. Strangely, the feathers seemed to veer away from him as they got close. Hermione thought for a moment that Harry had been Imperturbed. But it occurred to her a second later that there must have been some kind of shield blocking him. By now, Harry was fighting the grounded stranger alongside the other X-Men as a single unit like a well-oiled machine. Then it hit her like a slap in the face. Before, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all worked together to solve problems and dangers. Now, Harry had moved on and joined the X-Men, leaving Hermione and Ron behind. They couldn't do what he and the other X-Men could; they didn't have their training. A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek when she realized he had grown up from the scrawny boy with a lightning bolt scar she met six years ago into a proud warrior, an X-Man, and he really didn't need her any longer.

--

"This guy's fast!" Cyclops said firing off a wide angled beam at him.

"You want to know about the Chamber?" Harry yelled, moving toward Wolverine, "Come and get me then!" Archangel flew straight toward Harry, but just before he was about to tackle him, Harry reached out his hand, and Jean, from a short distance away, did the same, stopping Archangel in midair.

"Wolverine! Cyclops! Now!" Harry barked. On cue, Cyclops fully opened his visor, letting out an undampened blast, almost completely melting one wing, while Wolverine brought a clawed fist down and pulled back, ripping the other into three separate sections, causing Archangel to collapse to the ground, passing out from the pain.

"Well," Wolverine said, dusting his hands together, "That wasn't too tough."

"Thank you again, X-Men," Dumbledore said, walking toward the group with McGonagall and Snape right behind him, "Mr. Potter, you never cease to amaze me."

"No problem, Professor," Harry said blushing slightly.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said as Fudge stormed toward them, his face flush with anger, "I don't know if this …" Dumbledore started, but was unable to finish when Fudge opened his palm to the Headmaster and sent him flying several feet back through the air.

"Who are you?" Cyclops asked in his commanding voice.

"Silence, Mutant," Fudge growled, then kicked Archangel hard, "You, you would fail me as well?" Fudge then turned toward Harry, "Come to me, boy. Tell me what you know of the Chamber of Secrets, NOW! I am tired of playing games."

Harry started to back step, but found himself flying toward Fudge's open hand, "Now, tell me what you know, Little Mutant."

"How about I just do this?" Harry ask as he threw off his gloves and gripped Fudge's wrist, but jerked away in pain. "What…what are you?"

"I am as far above you mutants as mutants are above normal humans, and as far above wizards as wizards are above Muggles," Fudge said as he grew much taller and more muscular. His pinstriped cloak and suit morphed into silver and blue armor with a large 'A' on the belt. "My power is far too great for you take and my armor can withstand the most powerful magic. I am the end of all you know; I am Apocalypse."

"You'll never find it," Harry grunted, trying to free him self.

"Then I am afraid you shall die," Apocalypse growled, beginning to squeeze his neck.

"Let him go!" Wolverine snarled, diving at him, only to be grabbed by Apocalypse's free hand and thrown hard into the other X-Men, knocking them unconscious.

"_Stupefy!"_ Dumbledore cried from behind the gigantic, gray-skinned mutant, but the spell simply bounced off his armor like pebble would to a balloon.

"Pathetic humans," Apocalypse growled, sending an energy blast at Dumbledore, knocking him out as well.

"Now, Potter," he growled, "This is your last chance. Tell me where the Chamber of Secrets is."

"Let. Him. Go." Came an accented voice from across the field.

"What power …" Apocalypse gasped as Jean walked toward them, her body appearing to be wreathed in flames.

Apocalypse locked eyes with Harry, "So, the bathroom it is then …" he smirked, "You want this boy so desperately, so be it," He then threw Harry at Jean, knocking her down and making the flames disperse.

"I have all the information I need," Apocalypse smiled, appearing to turn to smoke and waft away, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Harry!" Kitty gasped, getting up and running towards Jean and Harry, "Harry, Jean, are you alright?"

"Her … Hermione …" Harry mumbled in a daze, causing Kitty to look away sadly.

"Jean!" Cyclops said, pulling Jean up into his arms.

"She's ok," Wolverine said, rubbing his arm, "but who or whatever the hell that thing was, he blindsided us."

"Beast," Cyclops said as Jean started to come around, "Take the jet back to the mansion and bring back the full team and the Professor." He then looked around at the downcast X-Men, "The rest of us will stay here in case he comes back, whatever 'Apocalypse' is, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him."

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: Ok, this is it, the bottom of the ninth. We've got three more chapters and possibly an epilogue 'til Harry Potter and the Secrets of Weapon X. Don't forget to review!

Next Chapter: The Fall of Hogwarts


	11. The Fall of Hogwarts

Chapter 11: The Fall of Hogwarts

The sun had set on Hogwarts, but no one was at ease. The students, professors, and families from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang all left for their home schools, and all the students of Hogwarts stayed safely locked in their respective common rooms. The full X-Men team had been gathered and there was always someone standing guard on the now warded bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was hidden.

Harry walked toward the Gryffindor common room in hopes of finding a place to relax. The Fat Lady's portrait was left open for easy access for the X-Men and quick escape if worse came to worse. Harry made his way into the supposedly abandoned common room, but smiled when he saw the familiar, bushy, brown hair of Hermione in a chair facing away from the entrance.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, smiling, "Would you like some company."

"No, I was just leaving," she said quickly, jumping to her feet and moving quickly to the stairs to the dorm rooms.

Harry stepped in front of her, cutting off her escape, "What's the matter, Mione?" Harry asked with his voice full of concern.

"Nothing," She said flatly, moving around him, only to find her self pinned against the wall.

"What's wrong, Hermione," Harry said more sternly, "Talk to me …"

"I was … I was just getting out of your way, Harry," Hermione said, looking down so her bangs hid her eyes, but Harry could plainly see her lip trembling. "That's all …"

"Getting out of my way?" Harry asked, blinking in confusion, "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Watching you today …" Hermione said softly, "I … I think it was the first time I realized you're not the Harry I knew anymore. You've grown up. You've got the X-Men, but I could see you really didn't need them as much as you needed Ron and me when we were younger. I know that sounds selfish, but I just … I just know you don't need me any longer so I'll just get out of your way. I'm sorry …"

"Hermione …" Harry said, a small smile crossing his lips. He cupped her chin in his hands and made her look him in the eye. "Listen to me; I don't want you to get out of my way. Hermione, if you think I don't need you anymore, you're wrong, dead wrong." He said barely above a whisper, unconsciously moving his face toward hers, "Hermione, don't you see? I need you … now more than ever …" he whispered his lips inches from hers.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything …" Kitty said from the portrait hole, causing the two teens to jump apart.

"No, no not at all, Kitty," Harry stuttered, "We were just … we were just …"

"Whatever, Mage," Kitty said coldly with a hint of sadness in her eyes, "Cyclops called for you. He's waiting at the entrance."

"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said, quickly running up to her bedroom while he was distracted.

"Ok, Goodnight, Hermione. Thanks, Kitty," Harry said, starting toward the portrait hole.

"I don't want to be second best," Kitty stated, causing Harry to stop dead in his tracks.

"What?" Harry asked, having a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I knew it as soon as she came back that I'd lost you, Harry," Kitty said, her voice breaking slightly, "Don't try to deny it. It's written all over your face every time she's around you." She then forced the brightest smile she could, realizing she had no way of winning, "Harry … it's ok … really …" Kitty sighed, "I don't want it… I just … just you to be happy …" She then turned her back, "But if she ever hurts you … so help me …"

"Thank you, Kitty, I'm sorry," Harry said guiltily, "And Kitty … you should know … I know there's someone else at school who loves you a lot …" he said before turning and walking toward the portrait hole, "I'm sorry …" he said once more before exiting.

Kitty waited 'til she was sure he was gone before collapsing on a couch and letting her tears flow.

"Kitten?" Kurt's voice said from the doorway, "I heard … I'm sorry …" he said, walking toward her.

"Just leave me alone," she choked out.

"I cannot do that, my kitten," Kurt said, sitting down beside her and beginning to stroke her back, "What kind of friend would I be if I left you like this?"

Kitty responded by quickly sitting up and gripping Kurt in a massive hug, starting to sob loudly into his chest. "It's going to be alright, Kitten," Kurt said, wrapping his arms and tail around her, "The one for you will find you. Or maybe he already has and is just waiting for you to find him …"

--

"You called Cyclops?" Harry asked, walking up to where his adopted father and team leader was leaning against the wall beside the entrance to girl's lavatory. Wolverine snored softly on the other side of the door to the girls' out of order toilets.

"Yes, Mage," Cyclops said in his official voice, "Are you sure there is no other way to get into the Chamber other than someone speaking … that snake language?"

"Right, as far as I know that's the only way," Harry nodded, "I still don't understand what he'd want with it; the only thing I know that was in the Chamber was a Basilisk and I killed it in second year …"

"Whatever it is, Mage," Cyclops said, looking at the door, "We can't let him have it."

"Harry," Neville said running up to the three X-Men, "Professor Dumbledore called for you, told me to tell you to come to his office and bring Wolverine."

Harry nodded; "Think you can handle things on your own for a few minutes, Dad?" Harry smirked.

"I'll manage, hurry back," Cyclops then turned to Neville, "Mr. Longbottom, you should head back to your common room where it's safe."

A few minutes after they left Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Ginny approached Cyclops. "Good evening, Mr. Summers," Dumbledore said with a friendly smile.

"Good evening, professors, is anything wrong?" Cyclops asked, "I thought Mage and Wolverine were to meet with you?"

"Yes, yes, they are waiting on me," Dumbledore nodded.

"You see," McGonagall started, "Ginny has opened the Chamber once before. We have placed a spell on her so that she will remember how to open it. We are going to inspect the Chamber once again. Perhaps we shall find a clue as to what this Apocalypse is after."

"Need me to come with you, Professors?" Cyclops offered.

"No need, Mr. Summers," Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile, "You will be needed to make sure no one follows us."

"Ok, good luck," Cyclops said as the three walked into the bathroom.

--

"You think something's up, Wolverine?" Harry asked as he, Wolverine, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Xavier made their way to the lavatory.

"I don't know yet, kid," Wolverine said, though it was obvious he thought so by his unsheathed claws, "Just keep your guard up."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Cyclops questioned as the group arrived, "Oh, hell, tell me that wasn't …"

Wolverine sniffed the air and growled, "Shit, Mystique, a girl, and someone who doesn't even smell human. Not good."

"Cyclops, Mage, Wolverine, go after them. Albus, let's start evacuating the school. I've a terrible feeling on this …"

"Right, Charles," Dumbledore nodded, "Harry, X-Men, do what you must, but do not risk your own lives if needn't be." The three X-Men nodded and ran into the lavatory.

--

"I don't like it here …" Wolverine snarled as the three walked into the snake-themed, temple-like Chamber of Secrets.

"If I had my way," Harry started, spotting the skeletal remains of the Basilisk, "I'd never come back here …"

"Hopefully this will be the last time, Mage," Cyclops added, "Now stay on your toes."

"Welcome to my home, X-Men," Apocalypse said, stepping out from mouth of the large statue in the center.

"This isn't your home," Harry shot, "This was Salazar Slytherin's hidden chamber, and I don't think you're him."

"You know so little, boy," Apocalypse laughed, "Allow me to tell you a tale. Many, many years ago, long before any of you were born, I ruled over the Magical and Muggle world from my great, floating fortress. But then four wizards rose against me. They couldn't destroy me, so they imprisoned me deep underground and wiped my memory from mankind. They hid away my fortress, my power source, foolishly thinking I would never escape their imprisonment, and even if I did that I would never rediscover my home. They were sadly mistaken."

"Yeah?" Harry narrowed his eyes, but getting a sinking feeling in his stomach, "Where is this floating fortress?"

"Here is a hint, young mutant," Apocalypse smiled, "They hid it by building a school around it …"

"Oh my God …" Harry started to back step as Apocalypse laughed evilly and pressed a button on his wrist, causing the eyes and mouths of the serpent statues that lined the walls to glow with a faintly sinister light, "Behold! The Age of Apocalypse has returned at last!"

The entire chamber began to tremble, "Run!" Cyclops ordered, and the three X-Men made a dash toward the exit.

--

"Scott?" Jean asked as Cyclops, Harry, and Wolverine ran up to her. She was helping the Professors point the students to the proper exits out of trembling castle, "What's happening?"

"I don't know, Jean," Cyclops said, now showing one of his few signs of uncertainty, "But we need to get these kids as far away from here as possible.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried, running up to him, "What's happening?" She asked, but then yelped as Harry jerked her away from falling debris.

"Harry, have you seen Ginny?" Ron asked nervously, "We've looked all over for her."

"Oh, no … we completely forgot …" Harry gasped, his eyes growing wide. He then turned to Ron and Hermione, "Get out of here, I'll get Ginny and be right behind you." He said, turning to head back deeper into the castle.

"Harry, no!" Hermione cried, grabbing his arm, "It's far too dangerous, please, you can't go back in there!"

"I can't leave her in there, Hermione," Harry pleaded, "Go and wait for me outside, I won't be but a tic."

"Harry, no, please, don't …" Hermione whimpered, tightening her grip on his arm, "You promised you wouldn't put your life on the line anymore … you promised …"

"I promise I'll be careful, and I promise I'll come back to you," Harry stated, stroking her cheek, "Now, please, get out of here. I'll be right behind you."

"Harry …" Hermione started uncertainly, "Harry … I … I love you … please come back to me safe… "

"An army of Basilisks couldn't stop me, Mione," Harry said with a goofy grin on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes, which made Hermione chuckle in even this dangerous situation before he ran back into the depths of the shaking castle.

"Harry … please be careful …" Hermione said, taking one last look back into the castle before following the others out.

--

Hermione watched in the crowd of students and professors from the Quidditch pitch. All eyes were watching sadly as Hogwarts Castle, which had stood for over 1000 years, violently trembled. "Harry … please … please hurry …" Hermione prayed, ignoring Jean, who was squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

Then it began, first Hufflepuff Tower gave way and collapsed to the side taking most of Hogwarts' east wall down. Then Ravenclaw Tower buckled and fell away from the castle, most of which fell over the cliff into the ocean.

"Oh, Albus …" Prof. McGonagall whimpered, tears streaking her aged cheeks.

"This … this can't be happening …" Draco choked out, no longer caring about his image or his supposed dislike of the place.

"It tis," Hagrid responded, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, "I'm 'fraid it tis …"

Then the north tower, also know as Slytherin's tower, even though it hadn't been called that for ages and the Slytherin common room had long since been moved into the dungeons, where so many had been taught by Professor Trelawney, began to break apart and tumbled into the main castle, causing it to explode violently. Flames, smoke, and dust were flying everywhere. Finally Gryffindor Tower's foundation gave way and it imploded in a cloud of dust and smoke, leaving only part of the central castle to remain, burning and trembling.

Finally, the central castle and its many towers exploded in a gigantic cloud of dust and smoke. At the same moment, Professor Dumbledore, who had never before been seen in a moment of weakness, dropped to his knees in a daze. "It's … it's over …"

Suddenly, something rose from the cloud of dust and smoke: a floating castle, adorned with gigantic serpentine gargoyles. It rose several hundred feet in the air and floated over the broken and burning remains of Hogwarts Castle.

"Hermione … I'm sure Harry's alright …" Ron said, gulping slightly at the intimidating fortress.

"I know he is," Hermione said, sadness in her voice, but absolute faith in Harry along with it, "I know Harry would never hurt me like that …"

--

Harry ran through the now lit Chamber of Secrets, "GINNY!" He cried, "Ginny! Answer me!"

"You came all this way for the girl?" Apocalypse said in surprise, "You truly are foolish, X-Man."

"I'm not leaving without her," Harry growled, taking a fighting stance.

"You would fight me for a friend," Apocalypse asked with a smirk, "knowing that to do so alone is suicide? Very well, X-Man, you will see your friend."

Before Harry had a chance to react, several tendrils shot from the walls and wrapped around Harry's arms and legs, dragging him into the shadows.

"I'm sorry, Hermione …" Harry whispered as he was dragged away.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: Just to help out on the geography of the late Hogwarts Castle, I know that this isn't the actual geography of the castle, but darn it, it's my story and I'll rearrange things if I have to. :snickers: The towers, which were named after the founders, are the four tallest towers that stand on the corners of the castle. And the castle itself stands on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Also, of course, I don't own any of the characters or places name in here. They are the property of their respective people, companies, etc.

And if you're wondering on how Apocalypse escaped his imprisonment, that will be discussed in detail in the prequel HPX: Origin, so don't worry about the blanks, they will be filled in. Only two more chapters to go, and the final battle is about to begin, Ladies and Gentlemen … LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

Special thank you to Xavien for beta reading this for me.

Next Chapter: Beginning's End


	12. Beginning's End

Chapter 12: Beginning's End

----

You spent your whole life,

Preparing for this one moment in time.

For your own sacrifice,

You carry the hope for all Mankind.

You run with eternal grace

Your courage is matched by your pride,

With every beat of your heart

Your destiny cannot be denied

Capture the dream

Give it all for the team

The call of the glory

The thrill of the game

This is the moment the whole world can see

Go for the goal

With total control

Feeding the fire burning deep in your soul

One vision

One goal

To capture the dream

The moment has come

The eyes of the world are waiting to see

This is your time to claim your place in history

Standing tall with your face to the wind

You've waited all of your life

Finding your strength from within

Making your hopes come alive

Capture the dream

Give it all for the team

The call of the glory

The thrill of the game

This is the moment the whole world can see

Go for the goal

With total control

Feeding the fire burning deep in your soul

One vision

One goal

And with the power you hold, capture the dream

Reaching up straight to the top

Your vision will never be lost

With every mountain you climb

Winning no matter the cost

Capture the dream

Give it all for the team

The call of the glory

The thrill of the game

This is the moment the whole world can see

Go for the goal

With total control

Feeding the fire burning deep in your soul

One vision

One goal

To capture the dream

With the power you hold, capture the dream

-Capture the Dream By Stan Bush

----

With a thunderous roar, the X-Jet tore through the sky at near Mach 7, rushing the moving, floating fortress. "Ok, here's the plan," Cyclops growled irritably, "We go in, save Mage and Ginny Weasley, kick Apocalypse's ass, then kick Mage's ass for doing something as stupid as running off on his own, which, by the way, I blame entirely on you, Logan," Cyclops added, ignoring the snort Wolverine gave him for it.

"Then we blow that hunk of rock out of the air and go home."

"Nice plan, Scott," Phoenix added, rolling her eyes.

"What's that?" Wolverine asked, sniffing the air.

"What's what, Logan?" Storm asked, confused.

"Hold on," Wolverine said, holding up a finger. He got up from his seat and walked back to a locker, placed one hand on the handle and drew his claws on the other, "One, Two, THREE!" He growled, jerking the door open to two audible yelps.

Wolverine sheathed his claws and glared down at Ron and Hermione, who both seemed to have crammed themselves inside. "Um … hi, Logan," Hermione said with an embarrassed giggle.

Wolverine just stared for a moment before turning toward the cockpit, "BEAST! GET BACK HERE! YOUR NIECE, YOUR PROBLEM!" Without another look, he stomped back to the cockpit.

Beast came storming back with a distinct look of displeasure on his face. "Martha Hermione Granger! You know better!" He cried, causing an 'eep' from Hermione and a snicker from Ron.

"Martha?" Ron chuckled.

"If Harry hears one word of this …" Hermione warned, "I will turn you into a mouse and give you to Crookshanks …"

"What are you doing here?" Beast scolded.

"We came to help Harry," Hermione answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Harry and Ginny are in trouble," Ron shrugged, "Who are we to miss the party?"

"You two will not set foot outside the X-Jet when we land, is that clear?" Jean said firmly to the two teens from her seat.

"But …" Hermione started.

"No buts," Jean silenced her, "We'll bring him and Ginny back safe, so you two just wait here and let us do what we do best, ok?"

Hermione stood there for a moment before throwing herself down into a spare seat and buckled herself in, sulking.

"Bloody hell," Ron gawked, taking the seat across from her, "If I knew it was that easy …"

"Shut it, Ron," Hermione glared.

--

"Ok, guys," Cyclops said from the pilot's seat, "Hang on; this looks like a rough landing coming."

"Oh goodie …" Logan said, gripping his restraints as the X-Jets shot toward the side of the floating temple.

"Storm, anything you can do to give us a doorway…" Cyclops asked, not easing up on the throttle.

A moment later, innumerable bolts of lightning struck a single area directly ahead of the jet, blowing a large hole in the side. The X-Jet almost made it through. The left wing caught on the side of the hole, forcing the jet to crash along the floor of the airborne temple.

"Bloody hell," Ron complained, "What kind of landing was that?"

"The kind you can walk away from," Cyclops said disgustedly.

"Well, this is marvelous," Beast sighed, "The main hard drive and flight systems are scrambled…"

"Ok, Beast, you stay here and get the jet airworthy," Cyclops ordered, "The rest of us will go after Mage and the girl."

The group nodded and exited the crippled jet, "Tell Harry he promised!" Hermione called after them. Cyclops gave her a thumbs-up and continued onward with the others, leaving the two teens and Beast alone.

--

"Ginny," Harry said, shaking the girl, "Ginny, wake up."

"H-Harry?" Ginny said, coming around, "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter," Harry responded, looking around at the large cage they were sealed in, "What matters is we find a way out of here …"

"You put yourself in danger for me again?" Ginny said, looking at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, standing up and then holding his palm toward the bars. He narrowed his eyes and an invisible force bent them enough for Harry and Ginny to get through.

"Wow …" Ginny gawked, "You're a Mutant too …"

"Too?" Harry asked, staring in confusion, "You're a Mutant, Ginny?"

"What?" Ginny blushed, "No, heavens, no. Just my … err… I know another Mutant at Hogwarts…"

"Oh… right… who?" Harry asked, leading her through the hole in the bars.

"Promise not to tell or be upset …" Ginny pleaded, earning a nod from Harry. "Ok, he's my boyfriend. It's …"

"And where do you think you're going, X-Man?" Apocalypse said in an even tone, making the two teens jump in fright.

--

"Need any help, Uncle Hank?" Hermione asked, looking over Beast's shoulder as he worked on the damaged avionics system.

"No, thank you, Hermione," Beast said with a smile, "I've got it under control."

"Uncle Hank …" Hermione said a sense of fear in her voice.

"Yes, Her- MMF!" He grunted as Mystique blindsided him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Hello, Hermy," Mystique greeted with a evil smile, "And Ronny Boy," she then morphed into Hermione, "How have you been, Love?" she said in Hermione's voice and then changed back, chuckling as Ron began to gag and wheeze.

"I was hoping we'd meet again," Hermione said, stepping casually toward her.

"Is that a fact, little girl?" Mystique mocked as the two young women circled each other, glaring. She then stuck her chin toward Hermione, "Go ahead; I'll give you a free slap."

"Ok," Hermione smiled, reared back and slugged her right between the eyes.

Mystique fell right on her ass.

"You little whore!" She gasped, pulling herself to a sitting position, "I said slap!"

"Whore, am I? I'm not the one who slept with half the guys and girls at Hogwarts!" Hermione hissed, "Then again, I am not much of a lady myself, considering …" she said as she kicked Mystique in the face, "I kick little sluts when they're down."

"Why you little …" Mystique growled before roaring in rage and tackling Hermione in a hair pulling, face-scratching, punching, kicking catfight.

Ron stood by, watching them, and was about to jump in and help, but a quick death glare from Hermione stopped him dead in his tracks. Not that he minded Hermione having a cat fight with a naked, scaled yet attractive woman. He could think of one word to describe it, "Wicked…"

--

"Where do you think you two are going?" Apocalypse asked again, walking toward the fearful Harry and Ginny. "If you're in that much of a hurry to die," He said, stepping toward them, hand outstretched "So be it."

"Back off, bub!" Wolverine growled, slashing at the towering pale-skinned mutant.

"Wolverine!" Harry cried as he looked and spotted the other X-Men on their way.

"You two alright?" He asked, still glaring at Apocalypse.

"We're fine, Wolverine," Harry said as the other X-Men gathered around them.

"Good," said Cyclops, "Nightcrawler, take Ginny back to the Jet and wait for us there. Hopefully, we won't be long."

Kurt immediately touched Ginny's shoulder and the two vanished in a cloud of black sulfur.

"Ok X-Men," Cyclops said, preparing an optic blast, "Take him."

--

The fight was almost one sided, but no matter how many times Apocalypse knocked the X-Men down, they continued to get back up. _"Stupefy!"_ Harry called as he cast the Stunning Spell at the demon's back, but it just ricocheted off.

Colossus, in his metallic form, gave Apocalypse a massive uppercut, which did make the monster back step, only for him to come back and send the Russian X-Man flying backwards into the wall, sliding down back down, the metallic sheen retracting, reverting him to his human form.

Cyclops hit him with a fully powered optic blast, capable of tearing a clean hole through a mountain. While it staggered him for a moment, he recovered almost instantly. Wolverine dove at him with his clawed fist, only to be caught at the wrist, slung around Apocalypse's head like a lasso, and then thrown at Jubilee, Morph, and Storm like a ragged, old doll.

Harry, using his Telekinesis to increase his strength and agility, began his attack and dazed the behemoth with a barrage of enhanced martial arts attacks, which were successful until Apocalypse grabbed him by the face, picked him up, and slammed him down to the hard ground.

Harry managed to get by Phoenix and Cyclops, "Jean, any chance of doing that fire thing you do?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry," said Jean sadly, "I don't even know how I do it …"

"Ok…" Said Harry with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Let's see, he's impervious to magic, so even if I did get off a Petrifying Hex or even the Avada Kedavra, it wouldn't work, and I can't draw his power, but maybe … I have an idea!"

--

Nightcrawler and Ginny materialized, barely missing the two bodies trying to sling each other into the side of the downed jet. "What the…" Ginny and Nightcrawler said in unison as they watched Hermione brutally pound Mystique's skull into the metal plated side of the X-Jet.

"This. Is. For. Making. Harry. Think. I. Don't. Like. Him." Hermione said with a clang for every word. She finally let go of the blue-scaled woman, who stood there for a moment, dazed before falling backwards, out cold. "That's what you get for hurting the Granger name," She said with a hard nod.

"Um … what I miss?" Nightcrawler asked, looking down at the KO'ed shapeshifter.

"Go, Hermione!" Ginny cheered the exhausted teen.

"Thank Logan and Uncle Hank," Hermione said, pushing a strand of hair from her face, "They've been giving me lessons in self-defense."

"Self-defense?" Ron gawked, "You damn near killed her, Hermione!"

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Nightcrawler, ignoring Ron, "Is he ok? He isn't hurt, is he?"

"He's with the others fighting Apocalypse," Nightcrawler answered, "Now, I'm headed back to help. We'll be back in just a few, just get Beast to wake up, so we can get the X-Jet back in the air."

"Wait! I'm coming-" she started, but Nightcrawler had already 'ported, "With you …" she sighed, turning her attention to her uncle.

--

"So what's your idea?" Cyclops asked as Harry eyed the area.

"I can't tell you, because you'll stop me." Harry responded with a smirk worthy of Wolverine, "When I give the word, distract him."

Cyclops looked at Jean, who gave him a nod, showing trust in her adopted son, "Ok, tell us when."

"Alright, first, Dad, Mum, thank you," He said, blinking back tears, "Thank you for wanting me to be your son. If this doesn't work, I just want you two to know I love you both, and I couldn't imagine my real parents being any better than you two have been."

Jean, despite the dangerous situation, pulled him in a hug, "Be careful, Harry," She whispered before kissing his cheek.

Harry gave feeble ok and then nodded at Cyclops, "Let's get this guy."

Cyclops gave a nod, and the entire team, except Harry, attacked, while Harry snuck around behind. "You're going down!" Harry growled, jumping on his back and placing an ungloved hand on the back of the monster's neck.

"You fool," Apocalypse mocked, "You've tried that already! Your desperation is laughable!"

"I haven't tried this," Harry said as he began to reverse his parasitic powers and forced all of his energy to flow into Apocalypse's own energy, his still living soul.

"How will this bring you a victory, foolish boy?" Apocalypse asked, enjoying the added energy.

"If I can't curse you …" Harry said, removing his wand with his free hand. "I'll curse us," He said, turning the wand to point at his own chest, "See you in hell! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry's eyes went wide as the jade beam shot into his chest with the same feeling as a knife being shoved into him. His whole body burned, and the burning seemed to follow the flow of his energy, out of his arm and into the demonic mutant. Apocalypse screamed for hardly a second, and then they both fell to the ground with two separate, sickening thuds.

The room went deathly quiet, all eyes on the fallen combatants. Then finally the silence was broken by the one who had loved the young wizard/mutant since the moment she laid eyes on him and would probably continue until her dying day.

"HARRY!" Kitty cried, dashing to him to pull him in her arms, "Don't you dare do this, you … promised Hermione, remember? I am not going to tell her you died and broke your promise so wake up, you jerk!" she then heard him grunt a little, "You're alive? YOU'RE ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! HURRY! HE'S ALIVE!" She called out to the others, completely losing all propriety and anything else approaching civility.

"Sweet Jesus!" He groaned, "Mother of God, that hurt!" he complained, holding his chest. "NEVER let me do that again!" He then looked over at Apocalypse's body, "Did I get him?"

"Yeah, ya did good, kid. Are you ok?" Wolverine asked, "Here, Runt, take a bit to help." He offered, handing him an ungloved hand, "You don't hurt as much as some people," He said with a wink to Rogue.

Harry took his hand and just enough to get some healing factor, but this time, he got something strange as well: an image, a memory, flashed in front of his eyes; the memory was of a person standing in front of a woman. It was fuzzy, and gone almost as fast as it came, but he could make out red hair and green eyes, "Truth is … I love you, Lily Evans…" he heard.

Harry's eyes went wide and he turned to Wolverine, who was now looking over Apocalypse's body. 'No, it couldn't be …' he thought, looking at his lap, 'Could it?'

Harry started to ask for him, but the temple gave a violent shake. "Uh oh…" Cyclops gulped as a large piece of rock fell from the ceiling, "I think that's our cue to skidoo," He said, looking down at Harry, "Can you walk, son?"

Yeah, let's go," Harry nodded as the group made a dash for the X-Jet.

--

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, jumping into his arms, "I was so worried!" She whimpered, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I'm alright, Mione," Harry reassured, "But we need to get out," he said as the shaking began to worsen.

The group got in the jet and began to buckle up, Hermione's hand immediately going to Harry's.

"Ok, let's get this bird in the air," Cyclops as he pressed a few switches, bringing the engines to life, which died just as fast as they'd activated, "or not … Beast?"

"It's not my fault!" Beast cried, beating on his control panel.

"The power converter is shot," Beast growled, "We need an outside power source, and it's going to have to be big to get us out of here before we go down the hard way."

Hermione looked at Harry, terror evident in her eyes. Harry wordlessly pulled her in his arms and held her tight, "We'll get out of this, Hermione, just hang on …"

"Outside power source …" Jean whispered, then looked up when all went quiet. "What?"

"Remember what I told you, Jean?" a girl said, standing between her and the frozen X-Men. She looked to be around Hermione's age with long red hair, green eyes, and in Gryffindor robes, "What?" Jean asked, her mouth growing dry.

"You can save them," The girl said, walking over to Harry who was holding Hermione tight, "But it will cost you a great deal. Are you willing to die for them, for your family?"

"I …" Jean started nervously.

"If you are willing to die for him and those you love," the girl said, stroking Harry's frozen cheek, "I will help you save them. Do you love them enough to give your life for them?" She said, turning back to Jean, flames now licking her hair and robes.

"Yes," Jean said with no hesitation, "Yes, I do,"

"You are a brave person, Jean," She smiled before being engulfed in flames, which suddenly took the form of a giant phoenix. The force gave a strong call before diving into Jean's chest. Jean closed her eyes and when she opened them, the world had unfrozen, but her burning red eyes held all the knowledge of what she needed to do.

--

"I'm sorry, Scott," Beast sighed and then jumped, "What the … we've got power!"

"What? We're taking off!" Cyclops gasped as the jet began to rise into the air. "WHAT? JEAN'S OUTSIDE!" He panicked. He grabbed the control stick, but found it under another's power.

"I know what I'm doing, Scott," Jean's voice echoed in their minds, "This is my choice, all of you over me."

"Jean, no …" Cyclops gulped, beginning to tremble.

"Hermione," Jean's voice said, "It's up to you to watch over our boys. Take good care of them for me."

"Jean …" Hermione whimpered, freely crying.

"All of you watch over each other," she said, "and I'll be watching you too. I love you all." The voice was quiet for a moment, "And Harry, I'll give your mother your love," she said as the jet sped out of the chamber. "MUM!" Harry cried, diving toward the side window, "No, not again! Please not again!" He cried, not even noticing that Hermione had pulled him to her.

"JEAN!" Scott cried as the temple crumbled and dropped to the ground in an explosive crash. "No …" he cried before realizing he was needed to take control of the jet.

Storm wiped her eyes and beckoned Scott to leave the pilot's seat, taking control and bringing the jet down to where the students and teachers had gathered. The battle has been won, but at a tragic price, one that none would soon forget.

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: As they say, all good things must come to an end. And Children of the Atom is nearing its end. Thanks everyone who reviewed and I'd like to thank Xavien for helping me out by beta reading it for me. But one thing to remember, 'Children' is ending, but this is only the beginning.

Until next time, True Believers!

Next Chapter: Epilogue


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Harry climbed over the rubble, reached down and helped Hermione over a large piece of debris. "Oh, Harry," Hermione gasped, tears forming again, "The Fat Lady …" she whimpered holding up the broken frame and shredded painting.

"This was the first home I ever knew …" Harry whispered painfully.

"Nonsense, my dear, It's not but a flesh wound," A voice called from the painting, causing Hermione to scream and throw it down.

"This place never ceases to amaze me," Harry said, looking over the wreckage.

"So, now what Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Simple really," Harry said, pulling her in a hug, but holding back just enough to look into her eyes, "We go on, rebuild, go to another school, whatever, just so long as we're still breathing, that's what matters." He said before giving her a quick kiss and then pulling back, trying and failing to hide the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry," She whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"I really miss her, Hermione," He said, holding her tight and burying his face in her hair.

"I know," she responded, giving him a firm, comforting squeeze.

--

Wolverine leaned against the X-Jet, staring at the ground; solitude was his way to grieve Jean's loss. He sniffed a moment and then narrowed his eyes, "What the hell …" He growled, stepping toward the back sleeping area of the X-Jet.Two people were obviously panting and breathing hard.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Wolverine growled, throwing open the door and making Ron jump off Jubilee. "You …" Wolverine growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Wolverine!" Jubilee shrieked, trying to cover herself unsuccessfully when Ron showed his gentlemanly ways by taking the blanket to cover himself.

"Ron, run, now!" Jubilee ordered, seeing the anger almost pouring off Wolverine. Ron bolted for the door, wearing only the bed sheet. Wolverine turned and stomped after him, "Wolvie, I love him. Don't kill him!"

"I wasn't going to kill him … 'til you said that," Wolverine said, walking casually after the almost completely naked, totally scared to death Ron.

--

"Looks like the children will get a few months extra summer holiday this year," Dumbledore sighed, watching the students load into Thestral-drawn carriages.

"So what are you going to do, Albus?" Prof. Xavier asked, rolling up beside him.

"I felt the situation was bleak when Hogwarts fell," Prof. Dumbledore spoke softly, "but then I looked around at all the students, all the professors, and I realized all that was destroyed was an old castle. Hogwarts still exists in the hearts and minds of its students and teachers, and it will continue on quite possibly as long as the world has heroes such as your X-Men, Charles."

"Someone help me!" Ron's voice called as he ran across the open field, holding the bed sheet tight, with Wolverine hot on his heels, "He's mad, I tell you, MAD!"

"What do you know about him, Charles?" Dumbledore asked, nodding toward Wolverine.

"He goes by the name Logan now, Albus," Xavier responded, "He has no idea who he really is or where he came from or that he is on the same covert team as his own son," he said, smirking at the last.

"Ah, so it is him," Dumbledore nodded, "Any idea on how he could be alive?"

"He has no memory before fifteen years ago," Xavier informed, "His last memory is of himself wondering through the forests of Canada like a wild animal covered in blood."

"Are you going to tell him of his past?"

"No," Xavier shook his head. "His mind is too fragile at this time. His conscious and subconscious might not survive such a revelation."

"Yes, letting him discover his past on his own would be the most prudent course of action," Dumbledore mused.

--

"Oh no …" Hermione whimpered when the pair discovered a few books from where the library once had been.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry sighed, walking in front of her.

Hermione looked around at the scatted torn books and rubble, and then a faint whisper began to rise in the back of her mind, causing fear to rise in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't make it out, but she knew the voice, it was Sinister. Her mind grew slightly fuzzy, and she reached down to pick up a jagged stone. The voice slowly became understandable: 'Kill … Kill … Kill …'

Her face scowled and an almost insane smile crossed her lips as she walked toward Harry's turned back. Hermione walked up and raised the stone over her head. 'Kill … Kill … Kill …' the voice repeated, 'Kill Harry?' Her own voice asked from the back of her mind, making her eyes go wide and her hand drop the stone.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, turning around at the noise, "Hermione, are you alright?" He asked, shaken by Hermione's shocked and frightened expression.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, diving into his arms.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"J-Just hold me," Hermione begged, "Never let go …"

--

A short while later, only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle remained with the Professors and X-Men. "You sure you're alright, Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione, now acting her old self again.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione smiled, slapping his arm playfully, "I get emotional once, and you think something's the matter; you must relax." She said, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You two waste no time," Ron teased, earning blushes from both Harry and Hermione.

"Oh sure, just took us six years to figure out we liked each other," Harry smirked, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist from behind as she leaned into his chest, "We really should slow down, shouldn't we?"

"Potter!" Malfoy said, walking up to the group, none of them noticing a blush creeping up on Ginny's cheeks.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, unimpressed.

"What's with you, Weasley?" Draco asked, glaring at Ron, "Associating with a Mutie, and I thought you could sink no lower."

"You have a problem with me," Harry said, stepping out in front of his friends, "Take it up with me."

"Oh, I will, believe you me, Potter," Malfoy growled, a hint of worry in his voice, "But you know that you being what you are places the Mudblood and the Weasel's family in danger …"

Malfoy couldn't finish as Harry had grabbed him by the collar, "Well, I pity the poor fool that tries to get to me through my friends." He said, dropping Malfoy's collar and then turning just in time to see the last two carriages pull up, "Ok, guys, time to go home," Harry said with an oddly cheery voice, turning to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, "Send me an owl, alright, and maybe you guys can come over sometime this summer?"

"Wouldn't miss your birthday, Love," Hermione said, giggling at the last part, "I could get used to calling you that …" She said flirtatiously.

"Oh, get over yourselves," Ron said, rolling his eyes, but he was just then almost tackled to the ground by a yellow and red blur.

"Bye, Ronnie Baby," Jubilee said, kissing him all over his face, "I'll miss you lots, and lots, and lots, and lots …"

"Hark who's talking, Ron." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Bye, Harry," Hermione said before giving him a soft kiss, "I'll call you when I get home, talk to you soon," She said, getting into Ron and Ginny's carriage.

Harry waved, watching the carriages disappear down the road before joining his other family in the X-Jet.

The flight over the ocean was a quiet one, the group taking their own time to think of their loss. Harry looked over at Jean's empty seat, and then around at the somber faces of the X-Men. They had won and yet lost. But like Hogwarts, they still lived, and because of that they would rebuild. This was not the end, not even close. This was but the beginning.

----

Hermione's Voice: Change is coming. A new breed of man has emerged. They are the Children of the Atom, Homo superior, individuals gifted with strange and fantastic abilities simply by virtue of their genetic makeup. Many of these 'Mutants' believe they should rule, and that open conflict with the human majority is inevitable. Hated and feared by those they've sworn to protect, another group stands in defense of a world on the brink of war with itself. Until the day Mutants and Humans can live in peace and harmony, there will always be … the X-Men.

The Beginning

C. Cowboy: Well that's it for Harry Potter and the Children of the Atom, nothing much else to say except thank you Xavien for Beta Reading this story, and coming this weekend: the next installment of the HPX series: Harry Potter and the Secrets of Weapon X!


End file.
